


Ties & Shackles

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Bobby, Blackmail, Bottom Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padelecki, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: A/U - Alternative reality where people can sell themselves into sexual slavery for money. It is perfectly acceptable in this reality and there is no benefit system either (pretty bleak right) .Jensen knows that Jared is the one.......  but then again when has his luck ever run smoothly.Jared has gone, disappeared into thin air when Jensen's uncle phones him telling him he has a present for his 30th Birthday and Jensen has no interest in keeping a slave at all. Until he sees a familiar face and then he isn't sure quite what to think anymore.***NOW COMPLETE**





	1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a new one from me pllllleeaaasseee let me know if worth continuing... btw (Looks side to side) Michael Bolton is back......Heeelllppppppp....................................................................

 

 

Jensen sat brooding, Jared had been the best thing to have ever walked into his life and now he was gone without a trace. He was Smart, Sassy, sensitive and God Damned hot! how had he managed to screw this one up. 3 months and over 100 dates later and Jared had gone. Maybe he had taken things too slow, but Jensen didn't think so... Jared had seemed so shy.. Prudish even they had never even made it passed making out, and for once in his life Jensen didn't mind the wait. Yet Jared had still disappeared all the same.

Jensen's phone began to vibrate shaking him from his thoughts, Glancing at the number he pressed his thumbs against his forehead. What could his uncle possibly want at this hour. He already had Jensen taking care of almost his entire fleet of businesses single handedly. Until Jared... Oh god Jared and those dimples..... Jensen pulled himself out of it quickly. Until Jared he had barely even given himself time to breathe.  
His uncle had taken him in when his parents had died and to be fair he had given Jensen everything (Including a nervous breakdown) so Jensen owed him at least as much.  
'' Hello'' He answered reluctantly  
'' Happy 30th!! Nephew'' Good grief his uncle was already drunk, he swore he could almost smell the alcohol fumes from down the phone, and it was literally only 10 am. Plus Jensen had just wanted to let his birthday slide without notice, especially now that Jared was no longer in the picture.  
'' Hey, thanks unc, but I'm pretty hungover.. went out with the guys last night and ya..know'' He lied. He closed his eyes hearing his uncles laughter down the phone, he really wasn't in the mood.  
'' Yeah woteva kiddo, don't cha wanna see what your ole unc gottcha, you'll love it I promise.... stop you moonin over that kid you gotcha self fixated on I promise'' and there was almost a wink in his uncles voice, and suddenly Jensen was sat up, there was something in his uncles voice... he wasn't sure what but he couldn't wait to find out.  
''Ok.. I'll be right over'' He grunted before hanging up the phone.

 

 

Jared was close to tears, terrified even... his fathers business had gone into bankruptcy and there was no way, no matter how many bar jobs he got, that he would be able to help him repay the debt he was in, in ten lifetimes, that meant that Megan wouldn't be able to go to College, Jeff would have to give up his job.. and his parents... god his parents would be sent to the work house, deemed too old to be of any real use to society.  
So Jared had done the only thing he felt he could do. His mother and sister had begged him not to, his father had all but forbid it and his older brother had offered to sacrifice himself for Jared, but in the end the price they had offered Jared for his towering lean tanned muscled body and his cute cat like looks had out weighed anything that any of the others could raise, and Jared had gotten a ridiculous sum for just three years of his life. 

 

However to Jared it felt like the end of his life, Sat right now bound, gagged and blind folded, bought by Jensen's.....(and he really didn't want to think about Jensen) uncle, it was ironic, almost fitting that he had been bought and was going to be the fuck toy of his former lovers old drunken uncle. He all but felt he deserved this, that it was divine intervention for the way that he had left the only person he had ever loved, but that still didn't stop the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of being a sex toy for this old man for the next three years. Jared was only 24 and he had never even had sex with a man, and now.. he would be expected to be a perfect submissive, yet Jared had always been anything but that.

His head twitched as he heard the door open..... his throat closed... he was not going to cry, he could do this. He HAD to do this for his family. A weight sank into the bed next to him... this was it he was going to be all but raped by his lovers drunken uncle. no choice... he had signed up to this hadn't he?

''Jared??'' He heard an all too familiar voice.

 

 

A/N more of a prologue than anything but please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jesen couldn't believe what he was seeing, his first instinct was to rip the binds straight from Jareds hands and remove the gag and blindfold immediately. Instead he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Jared..." He whispered softly placing a hand on the younger mans bare shoulder. He was freezing only clad in what looked like a leather thong. There had to be some mistake, Jared was dressed as a sex slave and Jensen had seen more that his fair share of them at some of the posh nightclubs he and his friends occasionally frequented, but that couldn't be right, I mean Jared wasn't like that was he? 

There were only two reasons why anyone would do this to themselves the first was money, but he knew that Jareds family weren't short of that, Jared had told him his father owned his own business and his brother Jeff was a Doctor. Jared himself had only being bar tending whilst looking to break into the the legal profession so that didn't make any sense. The other reason was worse though that Jared WANTED this and that's why he had left Jensen without a word, he wanted to be treated like a whore, worse a slave with no rights. For some people it was a kink and he knew this but he had never associated his beautiful, shy educated boyfriend with it. 

Jensen stood up

" um... I'll be right back" he mumbled, not wanting to look at Jared while he was trust up naked like that. He was desperately trying to ignore the stirring in his groin. This was so far wrong. He had to make sure, needed to see the consent forms for himself. 

 

Jared heard Jensen leave and he let out the short breath he had been holding. Why had Jensen come to see him? Had his uncle told him? Surely he couldn't want to hurt Jensen like that, that was despicable. Jared already felt terrible about the way he had left not explaining anything to Jensen, But then really how do you tell your boyfriend that you can't see him any more because your're going to become a sex slave. How would he feel if It were the other way round, surely it would of been easier for Jensen to believe that Jared was just a jerk who had moved on than to lie there at night picturing some other dude virtually raping his boyfriend and being unable to do anything about it, but now this? Jensen was here and Jared wasn't sure what was going on. Surely there was no way that Jensen was in on this? He couldn't believe that his former lover who had always been so patient and gentle could be into this scene, that Jensen might actually want a sex slave for himself. That thought made Jared feel sick. 

 

 

Jensen found his uncle in the kitchen he was drinking from an old mug although Jensen was pretty sure it wasn't tea.

"there had been some mistake, we need to report this it's obvious that Jared was kidnapped we need to get him home" 

his uncle snorted producing a piece of paper from his pocket and sliding it towards Jensen. 

"You can see the consent forms for yourself, boys obviously got issues, probably why he left you high an dry maybe he thought you wouldn't be into all that Dom/sub nonsense. lucky for you ole uncle Bobby here got the kid back for ya. No need to thank me" his uncle sounded pretty pissed

"he wasn't cheap ya know"  he added taking another swig from his mug.

 

Jensen said nothing, just stared down at the form in front of him,  licking his lips that had suddenly become dry. 

"It is his writin ain't it?" His uncle suddenly sounded a bit un nerved, uncle Bobby might be a grumpy old alcoholic who was a bit rough around the edges but Jensen knew he was a big softy at heart, he would never have taken Jared if he thought there was anything untoward going on.

Jensen nodded. It was there in black and white, Jareds handwriting, Jareds signature. Jared wanted this.

 

 

a/n well I had so much support and so many lovely comments I hope this is still going in the right direction. 


	3. Chapter 3

In a matter of hours everything in Jensen's mind had changed, He couldn't believe how wrong he had been about Jared, He hadn't been sweet or shy at all. Had he even ever really liked Jensen? Maybe he had just been bored with Jensen's sloppy attempts at romance and affection, maybe deep down under that innocent surface he had just been waiting for Jensen to throw him down on the bed and fuck him like a cheap whore, and Jensen felt angry. Jared could of just been honest with him, he didn't need to lead him on, pretend like he actually had feelings, that he was actually enjoying Jensen's company laughing at all Jensen's jokes his face lighting up with those... dimples. There it was again the stirring in his groin. Well if Jared wanted to be treated like a second class citizen with no rights over his own body then Jensen could do just that.... couldn't he?

Jared, was in the same position that he had been in when Jensen left, crouched on the bed still bound and gagged... waiting Jensen thought. just waiting to be dominated and fucked into submission. He pushed Jared roughly, ignoring the startled grunt that the young man gave beneath the gag.  
'' Bend over'' He growled … trying not to wince as Jared shuffled with difficulty in his bindings into a position so that he was bent arse in the air.  
Now Jensen wasn't really sure what to do, he hadn't imagined his first time with Jared being like this, he had imagined a nice hotel, dinner even a few drinks. After all Jared had told him that he had never actually had sex with a man before, that he had been shy in coming out about his sexuality and Jensen had wanted things to be right, but now he was wondering if that had all just been lies too, part of whatever weird act Jared had been putting on, maybe it was another of his kinks getting off on breaking peoples hearts. For a moment he considered ripping off his slaves thong and driving his now fully erect cock straight into his unprepared hole. Teach him a lesson maybe then he wouldn't be so keen to sell himself off to the highest bidder, nothing more than a common prostitute. In the end though Jensen couldn't, he just couldn't.  
'' Do you want lube?''

 

Jared's heart was in his chest face pressed down against the bed, he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him, Why was Jensen treating him like this? He was frightened and humiliated. It obviously wasn't Jensen's uncle who wanted a sex slave it was Jensen, and Jared wanted to cry, had Jensen been planning to go behind his back and buy a slave? Or had he been imagining Jared helpless like this all along? Had he wanted to treat Jared like a slave with no choice but to accept whatever cruelty was doled out. Had he wanted Jared to be a his whore?  
'' Do you want lube?''  
God! Yes! Of course he wanted lube, tears pricked his eyes, how could Jensen even consider having sex with him without lube. He knew that Jared had never..... never been with a man before it would surely rip him open if here were to be fucked dry surely he couldn't be so cruel. He nodded his head vigorously and to his immense relief he heard Jensen lifting a bottle cap.  
He hissed as cold fingers pressed against his hole roughly... a little too roughly working him open, and Jared wasn't ready for this it was all happening too quick, he didn't want to have sex with Jensen right now like this. He'd promised himself he would be brave and he could do this but it was too much for him to take, it was bad enough when he thought it would be some nameless, faceless stranger that fucked into him each night, but to believe that it would be Jensen, Jensen who he thought had cared for him... loved him even. God it was too much, and when the head of Jensen's thick cock stretched his entrance he felt just a couple of tears trickle down his face at the searing sting burying his face into the bed clothes. He felt Jensen stop suddenly at least he was giving Jared a moment to adjust.

 

Jensen paused as he started to drive his member slowly into his former lover. Jared was tight, a lot tighter than Jensen had been expecting. Too tight. If he carried on without further prep he was concerned about damaging the younger man. It had to hurt like hell. Was this really what Jared was into? well Jensen was sorry but he wasn't going to. He felt like some creepy rapist with Jared bound and gagged like this how would he even know if Jared did change his mind and decided it wasn't what he wanted after all. He couldn't carry on. Not like this, he needed to talk to Jared but he couldn't bring himself to do it tonight. He pulled out of Jared as carefully as he could, although he was sure he still heard a slight grunt of pain. 

He looked at his watch it was getting late. He should probably get home, he knew he should take Jared with him but he couldn't face it, not now, he needed time to think. He would ask his uncle to put Jared up tonight while he got the spare room ready... although maybe Jared should share his room that was kinda the point of a sex slave right? . Goddamnit no wonder Jared had left him he WAS too damned soft.  
He bent down and carefully untied Jared's hands. He couldn't leave him tied up... could he? Well now Jared would be able to remove the blindfold and gag if he wanted to.. but Jensen wasn't stopping for a conversation not now. He made a swift exit not looking back at Jared who he could hear pushing himself up on the bed behind him. 

 

Jared pulled the blindfold off and his gag, he wasn't sure if he was meant to, but right now he didn't care, what the hell had just happened? He could of sworn that Jensen had been going to fuck him blind and yet instead he had stopped and bolted. Maybe Jared had done something wrong. Stupid. He had to get this right even if it was Jensen, if Jensen took him back he could end up with someone ten times worse maybe someone who wouldn't even offer him lube, Jesus he had been so niave he hadn't really considered that there could be some people who really would harm him, he'd just thought it would be sex but now his mind was going into overdrive thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to him. Still could happen to him, but now he would rather it was Jensen, for some reason he still held the childish hope that the man had some feelings towards him and that was something to hold onto at least. There was also the thought that if he continuously displeased masters they might send him to the whore house to pay off his debt and he knew he couldn't handle being fucked by a different stranger with different depraved kinks every night maybe sometimes more than one at a time. No! That didn't bear thinking about, he had to please Jensen, make sure that Jensen was happy. That is, if Jensen ever came back in the first place. 

 

A/N Annnnd another chapter I'm on a roll - please let me know thoughts and feelings on the direction this fic is taking, you have all been fantastic so far and you're thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

It was the light flooding through the curtains that rose Jensen from his dreamless slumber, the events of the day before hitting him like a ton of bricks. He knew he had to go and get Jared from his uncle Bobby's but he still wasn't sure what he was going to say. I mean if Bobby was right about Jared having 'issues' then maybe Jared wouldn't want to talk about it, Maybe talking it over would ruin whatever fucked up kinky fantasy this was, but then Jensen also knew he couldn't play along with this total slave crap it was just too weird, but then that was just it! what _was_ he going to do with Jared, he'd looked over the contracts with the shrewd eye of a business owner and decided he didn't like any outcome of the situation.

Bobby had bought a year of Jared's contract and Hell! that had been a lot of money but technically after that year Jared belonged to the state again, which meant even if Jensen could figure out what was going on in the kids head and could convince him to shake this absurd fancy, unless he could raise an awful LOT of money Jared would get removed and then god knows where he would end up, and even IF and that was a big if Jensen could raise the funds (if that was even what Jared wanted, because Jensen really had no idea anymore what to expect from the young man he had become so infatuated with) then Jared would still need to be treated as a slave in some aspects of society, the boy had practically sold his soul. Jensen knew that if it was suspected that Slaves weren't being treated accordingly they could be 'removed' without refund, which these organizations tried to paint as 'best' for the slaves because this was what they 'wanted' what they had 'chosen' and when that spin didn't wash they went down the route of claiming not to want to 'promote' this kind of behavior in society, they didn't want people seeing these so called 'slaves' as getting an easy ride and seeing it as a plausible way to make a quick buck, but Jensen knew it was the biggest business scam out there, it basically meant twice as much income for one lot of merchandise. It made him sick to think of people.... Jared especially being classed as nothing more than objects.

Basically once these contracts were signed there was no way out other than to do your time, and three years was a long time when it was your life. He couldn't even hide Jared away somewhere because damnit! they wore tags, he'd be hunted down like a wild animal and re sold or worse..... Jared might end up in the whore house, and he had to believe no matter how depraved the kid was he couldn't want that.

 

So no. Jensen didn't like any of his options. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do and he had no desire to keep a slave, not even one as beautiful as Jared. And fuck! Jared was beautiful.

He heard a car door outside, and peeked through the curtains, shit Bobby was here and he had Jared in tow, once again bound and gagged, but this time there was  no blindfold,  Jensen was relieved that at least Jared had been afforded that luxury even whilst he was in public, he guessed that it was handy for even slaves to know where they were going. Forcing a grin on his face he flung the door wide open to accommodate his visitors.

'' Hey I was just heading on up to your's''  Bobby raised his eyebrow in disbelief

'' In your Pajama's?'' Even pissed Bobby didn't miss a trick '' I believe this is yours'' he gestured to Jared who was shrank back behind the older man, he looked smaller than Jensen remembered which was odd because in reality he was 6'4 and taller than pretty much everyone.

Jensen stepped back to allow them access into his hallway, Jared shuffling in awkwardly behind Bobby barely looking in Jensen's direction, Jensen hoped the familiarity of his home might bring back some of the Jared he remembered, that perhaps Jared would remember that he actually did like Jensen after all and he didn't need to hold onto this ridiculous delusion that it was a good idea to sell your ass to anyone with money. It was a long shot.

 

 

After what felt like forever standing in Jensen's hallway, Bobby and Jensen talking about things that seemed totally irrelevant to Jared in his current predicament. Bobby finally left clapping Jensen on the back and giving Jared a small courteous nod as he went. Then it was just the two of them and the silence that accompanied but he was grateful and tried not to flinch when Jensen reached out and removed the gag for him.

''Soooo'' Jensen finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity '' I um.. I made up the guest room for you, I'm not sure if thats.... if thats what you you wanted....'' he trailed off obviously waiting for some response from Jared. Well he shouldn't be ungrateful he supposed he doubted that it was the norm for slaves to get their own rooms and he didn't want to make the situation any worse between them after whatever had gone down last night.

'' Yeah um no that's great thank you'' was that the right thing to have said or should he have insisted on sleeping with Jensen? shit he wasn't any good at this.

'' Look, Jared I...'' and he could see Jensen staring down at his bound hands, he instantly felt his cheeks blush, this was all so embarrassing. ''Jared'' and this time Jensen's voice seemed suddenly stronger like it held some resolve '' Jared Look! you don't have to be bound like that all the time you know if you don't want to be'' and Jared wanted to cry because he sounded like the Jensen in his memories, the one that didn't enjoy keeping people as pets and he wanted to fling his arms around him and pour his heart out and tell him he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to do this, but he didn't. He couldn't. He wasn't niave enough to think that people never let you down, that everyone was exactly what they seemed, and maybe he was wrong about Jensen's intentions.... although things looked bad... he wasn't sure really, but if he wasn't he would run the risk of upsetting Jensen and getting taken back, and he'd already established that staying here with Jensen was the lesser of the two terrifying options.

Here with Jensen he had to believe that if something really got too much for him he could make Jensen listen, make him stop. Out there he wasn't so sure.

'' It's okay, I don't mind'' Jared tried to sound as convincing as he could and he wasn't sure why Jensen seemed to shake his head slightly.

''Okay, Fine... that's fine.... do you want something to eat? I can order pizza?'' Jared's stomach grumbled, pizza sounded good but it also seemed too good to be true, He had his own room and now he was getting pizza. He guessed he should just be grateful he wasn't in some sex dungeon somewhere getting bread and water in between getting fucked and beaten, he shivered, that could still happen. He should offer Jensen something in return and he would, he just had to muster the courage.

 

 

Jensen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, he had a sex god in a thong sitting with him in his living room trying to eat pizza with bound hands (which was oddly comical). He loved looking at Jared's body that wasn't the problem, the problem was it was all making him so god damned horny, seeing Jared almost naked wolfing down his food in such a ridiculous manner, he just wanted to swoop in and kiss him all over, make out like they used to and then stick some cheezy flick on that he'd probably seen a dozen times but loved the way Jared still got into. Without thinking he brushed Jared's hands softly touching the rope with his thumbs. Jared's Hazel eyes flickered up and for a moment Jensen could swear he saw fear. He pulled away quickly.

''Jared is everything ok?''

Jared nodded, but he'd stopped eating his pizza, last half slice abandoned in the box. Then he looked up at Jensen again. This time his emotions unreadable.

'' Do you want to go upstairs?'' Jared's voice was almost a whisper, and God! yes Jensen wanted to go upstairs, he wanted to ravish Jared but he also wanted Jared to enjoy it too, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to do that when he wasn't sure how far this kink of his could go. He couldn't lie to himself he simply didn't get off on seeing Jared in any kind of discomfort, ok. he could deal with light bondage, the bound hands, handcuffs maybe some light spanking even but really anything too hard core just didn't do it for him.

But Jared was already headed for the door, so Jensen had little choice but to get up and follow him.

A/N So we do indeed see a little more communication between the boys in this chapter.......but it's early days and Jared is extremely scared and vulnerable, we also got a little more information on the way the system works which I think adds to the severity of Jared's situation. I hope this chapter did not disappoint and as always your opinions are invited and very important to me so feel free....... although try not to flame me too much lol 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Please be warned this chapter is very pornographic.... well for me anyway and it does get somewhat triggery around the end ( nothing major I don't think) … but please proceed with caution, and as always let me know your thoughts... 

 

Jared led the way upstairs, he knew the layout of Jensen's house pretty well and headed straight for the spare room, he didn't like to presume that he was welcome to use Jensen's own room, especially not when he had already made a point of telling Jared that he had already prepared the guest one especially for him.

To his surprise when he entered he couldn't see anything untoward, he had been imagining all kinds of things but the room looked just as it always had, bland décor just white wash walls with plain laminate flooring, in the middle of the room there was a double bed with fresh white sheets and a jar of lillys sat on top of the book case by the window nothing out of the ordinary... in fact quite the opposite it couldn't have looked more so.  
Jared perched himself on the bed and turned to face Jensen who was standing in door way, smoldering emerald eyes and kissable lips, his shirt already off revealing tanned muscular skin beneath. He looked like a dream, and really Jared didn't know why he was being such a baby, he could of gotten a whole lot worse! god! it wasn't so long ago he was aching for this moment to come, he was a grown man for heavens sake! So why was he being such a pansy about this situation.  
Back then though he hadn't imagined his first time being tied up, there hadn't been any discussion or any decisions made about who would bottom or whether they would take it in turns in their relationship, and even though Jensen hadn't pushed him into this... not really no. He was he one that had initiated things thus far. There was still the issue of consent, that if Jared changed his mind would he be able to get Jensen stop, or would he be... would he be forced to continue anyway.

Jared positioned himself on his front upon the bed, bound hands stretched out in front of him and he waited apprehensively for Jensen to take the lead.

Jensen couldn't of been more turned on by the sight before him, he sat next to Jared's long drawn out form and began to massage his fingers into his svelte back muscles. Jared felt a little tense, maybe he was a bit nervous but this was a far cry from yesterday, Jared could easily tell Jensen to stop if he wanted to, hell Jared had initiated the whole thing in the first place.  
Gingerly he positioned his body so that he was crouched above Jared's flattened form, leaning over kissing up and down his neck, forgetting himself and the situation, pretending that things were as they had been before.  
'' Are you sure?'' he murmured through his erotic haze and he felt Jared nod, and that was all the reassurance he needed. Reaching for the lubricant he smeared his fingers and Jared's hole liberally, he now knew after last night that Jared would need more prep than he had first thought. He began to work Jared open a lot more gently than he previous evening, and it gave him immense pleasure to hear the small moans coming from the man beneath him.  
''Thats it baby boy'' Jensen whispered raking his fingers over Jared's hips and up his back smiling as he illicit-ed another moan from Jared. Finally he smeared his own member and began to gradually work his way into his ...slaves... arse.. he had almost completely forgotten the current predicament when that thought hit him. He wanted Jared to enjoy this too, didn't want it to be too soppy, he could talk dirty, he could manage that.

 

Jared had actually begun to relax, it wasn't quite how he had imagined his first time with Jensen, he would of preferred it to be on a more equal standing if he was completely honest but it was ok... more than ok it was actually pretty good, it stung just a little as Jensen first drove into him and he felt himself tense a bit, but Jensen had given him time to adjust and at first it felt weird a bit like a backwards shit, making him fee embarrassed, but then it started to feel... well... nice, Jensen rocking slowly into him, moaning  
''So good, so tight baby'' It was turning Jared on, the thrusts became harder, hitting Jared's sweet spot making him cry out  
'' Oh God!'' and Jared forgot where he was for a moment, forgot all about being a slave and then....  
''Gonna fuck you like this every night bitch'' what? Jared was starting to come down from his bliss, what was Jensen on about.  
''Gonna share you around my friends like the whore you are, then plug you up and leave you there'' No! Jared wasn't turned on any more, his member going flaccid and the movement up his butt beginning to feel more uncomfortable …. a little painful even as he became turned off.  
'' Keep you tied up and plugged ready for anyone to use you, Whip your arse bloody if you miss behave'' It was too much for Jared, No! Jensen wouldn't he couldn't.  
''Stop'' he heard his own voice only it didn't sound like him... too quiet....and the painful thrusts continued  
'' Please Stop... Jensen STOP'' and then the thrusts did stop suddenly and he felt Jensen pull out.  
'' Jared..Jared what's the matter?'' Jensen's voice was panic stricken. Jared just lay there, what did Jensen care anyhow, he'd made his intentions for Jared quite clear, but still... at least he HAD stopped and that meant Jared was still safer here than out there and he was risking screwing everything up again...so he found the strength to push himself up, feeling Jensen's hands on his shoulders turning him over so they were facing.  
''Jared are you okay? Answer me please''  
'' Yes .. sorry... '' and he wanted to say it had just got too much, he wanted to cry and beg Jensen not to let anyone else near him like that or do any of the other things he'd said.. but instead he lied.  
''Sorry I just... I think the pizza has disagreed with me y'know'' and that was the only lame excuse he could come up with.  
''Oh....'' and he thought he saw relief in Jensen's eyes but he wasn't sure '' Ok.. well I'm pretty tired, maybe we should continue this another night''  
Jared just nodded, for the first time realizing how exhausted he was... and within moments of hearing Jensen leave the room, the blissfulness of sleep came to claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N soo I added Misha to the tags.. I wasn't sure he was going to be in this one, but hey look at that, I guess he is. This chapter is pretty short but the next one is more major so should be longer. 

 

Eyes scrunched tight, Jensen was trying to ignore his ringing phone, turns out that phones don't give a damn if you're trying to sleep. Stretching he rolled over and pressed the answer button, cramming the device next to his ear against the pillows.  
'' Wotcha Dude'' Jensen groaned inwardly, he wasn't in the mood for His friend right now.  
'' Hey, Man what's up'' He knew his voice sounded strained but he didn't care, just wanted to get the conversation over with so he could go and check up on Jared. Last night's episode had shaken him somewhat and he really wasn't convinced it had anything to do with the pizza.  
'' You haven't been to work for two whole days, your uncle suddenly giving you more than Birthdays and Christmas?'' Chris laughed at his own joke. Jensen rolled his eyes, He probably shouldn't have taken a couple of days off, He ran the businesses from a main office with a few direct employees, most of which he knew on a personal level. He and Chris had been mates since college and knew he was more than capable of looking after things for a couple of days, but it was his responsibility and he knew he shouldn't shrug things for too long.  
'' Yeah, Yeah... just one more day and I'll be back in, had to.... Had to take a few days off for personal reasons...'' The phone went silent for a few seconds.... Jensen never had time off for personal reasons, mainly because his uncle and his job WERE his personal life. Until Jared that is.  
'' Not still mooning over that Bartender are you?'' Chris didn't give him chance to answer '' Coz I really don't know what you saw in that kid anyway, seemed damn weird to me, Always seemed like he had a permanent poker lodged ups his Ar..'' 

''YEAH'' Jensen cut in loudly before he could finish ''About that... Um look maybe I could catch up with you and Misha after work? Just for a quick one there are some things I need to discuss some thing's that could affect business for a while.  
'' Sure thing bro, gotta tell you who wants to be in on the next project though'' Jensen stopped  
'' Who?''  
''Guess!''  
''Just tell me... I gotta go already'' Jensen gritted his teeth  
'Morgan'' His friend dropped the line, then waited for his reaction  
''What? Like Morgans the enterprise Morgan? JD?'' This was like HUGE Morgan's the chain was like massive in the entertainment industry.  
''Ok'' Jensen's business brain instantly switched on '' Details. Tonight. 8.30 Benny's place.'' With that Jensen hung up. All thoughts returning to Jared when he heard an almighty crash from the other room. 

 

Jared had needed the toilet for what seemed like hours, Jensen had left his hands tied, which he couldn't really blame him for given the fact Jared had pretty much told him he liked it, Which he didn't. Somehow this had seemed so much easier in his imagination, he hadn't even taken into account not being able to take himself to the bathroom on cue. Well fuck if he was just going to lie there and piss himself, he still had some shred of dignity, shuffling he tried to right himself, his wrists slipping on the silk sheets beneath him causing his arms to fly off the bed sending him sprawled half on and half off. Well this was ridiculous. No way was he shouting for help, instead he tried to push himself backwards using his stomach his long limbs flailing everywhere and eventually loosing the fight as he rolled over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.  
''Umph'' It was hard, it hurt.

'' Jared?'' Jared looked up from underneath his bangs, an incredulous Jensen stood in the doorway.  
''Jared, what an earth?'' He looked stunned, Jared guessed he looked pretty odd sprawled out on the floor in a heap.  
''Um.. I uh I need the bathroom, will you help me please'' God he hoped Jensen wasn't one of these crazy dudes who got off on a power trip of letting you piss yourself to show who as boss. He was pretty sure he wasn't but these days his head was in such a mess he didn't know anything for definite.  
''Jesus Jared, What the hell! Why didn't you just shout, my room is across the hallway'' and he was already bent over pulling Jared up into a sitting position with his strong muscular arms, untying Jared's wrists.  
'' Go do what you need, grab a shower or whatever and I'm going to do us some breakfast and then we're going to talk about this whole shit situation, because I don't care what my uncle says there is something you ain't telling me and I need to find out what'' Jensen seemed mad, and Jared knew that couldn't be good for him.

 

 

 

A/N ...Jensen is NOT a happy bunny right now. This situation does not suit him at all. Please Let me know your thoughts as always.... well as long as they aren't completely negative because then I might have to crawl into a ball and eat ice cream for a week in front of Bridgette Jones (Actually that sounds pretty good) So yeah carry on! and as always thank you for the support I have received on this thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N no real warnings here, just angst I guess....also I'm not sure it's any longer than the last chapter although I did try. Sorry!

Jensen took a deep sigh as Jared came into the kitchen, still only dressed in that ridiculous thong, Jensen would have to do something about that, aside from it being constantly arousing and inappropriate it was vast becoming unhygienic too.  
'' Take a seat'' He almost barked at his younger companion ''And put on that robe too'' He gestured to an old dressing gown draped over the chair, Out of the corner of his his eye he watched Jared carefully place the robe over his shoulders tying it around his middle, then seating himself on the chair he waited for Jensen to continue, he didn't speak, his eyes looking at the ground and Jensen almost felt bad, except for the fact he'd never asked for this. He'd never wanted a slave, He had several businesses to run, when did his uncle think he had time to humour someone else's bizarre sexual desires let alone take care of their every need. No. If Jared insisted on this ridiculous notion then there needed to be ground rules. Jensen didn't have the time nor the inclination to pander to someones every waking need, and if Jared couldn't accept a few basic changes then... well then Jensen wasn't sure that this was right for either of them, no matter how much that made his heart tighten.  
Pushing forward a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes towards Jared, he himself took the seat opposite his own plate in his hand.  
'' Now you listen to me'' He said said sharply, noticing how Jared's pretty feline eyes flickered up to watch him intently '' I need you to tell me honestly Jared, Do you want to stay here with me?'' and Jensen meant that, I mean Jared had taken off, left Jensen high and dry as his uncle put it, how did he know that Jared even wanted to be here at all?, the last thing Jensen wanted was to force him to stay against his will if he'd rather be continuing this charade elsewhere.  
To his relief Jared nodded and Jensen took a deep breath. '' Ok, good, then I need to know is this what you really want Jared? This life as a.... as a slave?'' Jensen finished up despairingly.

 

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes, how was he supposed to answer that question? If he told Jensen no.... would Jensen think it was game over, he hadn't exactly been cruel to Jared in fact in comparison to the life Jared had been expecting he'd been treated like a king, A nice comfortable room and good food, there had been no beatings and Jensen hadn't forced him to do anything against his will. There had been those lewd comments during sex.... which he sincerely hoped Jensen wouldn't act upon....... but then he was a sex slave now... and he knew that he was being treated more than fairly by Jensen given the circumstances. Jensen could demand a lot more but he wasn't. It even made Jared wonder whether this was what Jensen himself even wanted... but if it wasn't then surely he would have been turfed out on his ear by now and it really wasn't his place to question his master which is exactly what Jensen was as much as that thought made him want to vomit.  
'' Yes '' the answer came out. When you hit the Jackpot you kept the pounds.  
He saw Jensen close his eyes briefly, then Green orbs appeared once more.  
''Ok, then there has to be some changes round here, I haven't got the time to wait on you, you want food in the day when I'm at work then you're gonna need to prepare it yourself the same with regards to your other basic needs'' Jared nodded allowing Jensen to continue  
'' When we're in the house unless I specify otherwise I don't want you bound, are you clear?'' Jared nodded again trying to take everything in. 

'' Good, and there is one more thing'' He paused for a moment '' Please Jared.... Tell me why'' and Jared was confused.  
'' Why what?''  
'' Why would you do this to yourself?'' Jared felt his face grow hot, partially from embarrassment and partially from growing anger, how dare Jensen question him like this, as though he were the one with with the 'issues' Jensen was acting like he was some innocent in all this but quite honestly Jared couldn't even work out exactly what Jensen wanted from him. was this some weird perversion of his to have some little pampered pooch who he could afford little treats to when they were well behaved, maybe he would tickle behind his ears in the evening like a dog, the very notion made Jared shudder, what the hell was Jensen's problem.  
''Me?'' Jared flew back at him in rage before he could stop himself '' I'm in this situation because I had to, what's you' excuse?'' and the words came out seething.  
'' Excuse me!'' Jensen was looking at him flabbergasted now, but Jared was too worked up to care '' I'm not the one who thinks he HAS to sell his arse to any dickwad with a bit of cash to get his jollies'' and now Jared was really mad, and he didn't want to talk to Jensen about jack shit right now let alone open up about this whole situation.  
'' Yeah....'' He spat back in Jensen's direction '' Well you didn't seem to care last night'' he knew it was a low blow that he had consented, initiated it even but right now... right in this second he didn't care for a moment he had a semblance of control back over his life even if it was just an illusion.

 

 

Jensen couldn't stop himself when he heard those words, he was across the room in an instant pinning Jared against the wall, he ignored the way Jared flinched but he didn't raise a hand to the boy. Instead he whispered in his ear.  
'' Well if you're not happy here I can make arrangements for you to be accommodated elsewhere'' with that he leaned back releasing Jared from his vice grip. Jared didn't move, just stood there starring at him with what appeared to be a mixture of fury and fear. A fine combination.  
Jensen had to get out, he needed to clear his head, he had no idea what exactly had just happened between them and he wasn't feeling good about how he had reacted, but really Jared had basically just accused him of god knows what and well Jensen had, had about as much as he could take! He didn't want this. Any of this . If Jared wanted to go that was fine, he would find somewhere suitable for Jared to go.  
He headed for the door.  
''Where are you going'' a small voice sounded behind him making him pause slightly.  
''OUT'' Jensen shouted before opening and slamming the door behind him.

 

 

A/N soooo they finally had a 'chat' but unfortunately I don't think either parties were really listening, which sadly I find all to often happens in real life especially when dealing with loved ones. Hope it did not disappoint.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared wasn't sure how long he sat at the kitchen table not touching his food, just staring at the back door waiting for Jensen to return. He knew he had royally screwed it up this time, he should of just been honest with Jensen from the start now he was going to end up with some stranger doing God knows what God knows where.

He couldn't let it happen even if he had to beg Jensen to let him stay.

Finding his feet he jumped up and walked into the living room picking up Jensen's vintage style handset he punched in the numbers that were etched in his brain from the three marvelous months he had spent with the man of his dreams, if you had told Jared then how this situation would end up he would of never believed it in a million years. The phone went straight to voice mail.  
" Jensen it's me Jared, please come back and I will tell you everything I promise....just please come back" Jared rested the receiver against his forehead for a moment feeling the sting of tears in his eyes before crashing it back down on its stand. Christ what had he done.

 

Jensen took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding whilst standing opposite Bobby in the kitchen.  
" you sure you want rid of the kid?" Bobby scratched his chin thoughtfully  
"I mean maybe you should just give him a chance, hear him out, you know I thought it was kinda strange when I saw his picture, Old Rudy was waving it around the pub bragging about his new merchandise and when I saw it was your Jared well" Bobby shrugged " just thought it was a bit odd y'know but then I've been around long enough to know there is nout as queer as folk, still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if some of the more unsavory types got hold of him, and I knew how smitten you were with him" Jensen blushed  
"And I just thought... Hell he'd definitely be better off with you than any of them... All I'm saying is just make sure you're doing the right thing " Jensen sighed  
"Look Bobby I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me here, but you can't force a situation, and this whole slave thing it's really not for me, I tried... Really I did but it's just too weird, he's got it into his head that he 'has' to do this, and I'm just starting to think maybe I didn't really know him at all. "  
"Well if you really think it's for the best son" Bobby tilted his head as though he wasn't convinced "there is a trade market that Rudy was telling me about, just North of here I can give you a map. You'll need to make sure you got his papers and his medical records, they'll want to see yours too, don't want to be catching anything nasty, you can vet them too according to Rudy, there is a massive fine for anyone who passes on a disease to a slave. " Jensen knew, he'd read the paperwork from top to bottom. He also knew that it was illegal to deliberately kill or cause permanent injury which was some relief but then there was proving it was deliberate and with that thought he swallowed trying to push away the images of Jared lying battered and bloody at the feet of some monster.  
"Yeah I know, I need to pick up some slave supplies from the store, apparently they have to wear a collar in public, it all just seems sick to me"

Taking the map from Bobby Jensen glanced at his phone as he left, he never could get a signal round his uncles place, still he doubted he had missed anything important and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, taking his jacket off and flinging it over the back seat of his Black Impala.

After spending a further half hour at the supermarket collecting what he needed and trying to select the least revealing outfits for Jared he could find, he came up with a couple of pairs of leather hot pants and although Jensen still thought them ludicrous they would have to do.

Jensen flung open his front door determined to get this over with and get his life back to normal.

 

 

 

Jared heard the door go, his heart in his throat he raced to see Jensen but stopped short when he noticed the red band around the other mans wrist which identified him to the outside world as a slave master.

''Put these on and remove your robe'' Jensen thrust one of the pairs of leather hot pants at Jared, Jared looked at them in disgust but at least they were clean unlike the ones he had been forced to wear for the past few days so he obeyed

'' Come here '' Jensen barked at him and Jared tentatively stepped forward

'' Arms out'' The older man commanded binding Jared's wrists together, Startled By Jensen's uncharacteristic behavior Jared began to to panic

'' Please Jensen... What are you doing?'' Jensen looked at him his eyes betraying no emotion and when he spoke it was almost monotone like it was somehow rehersed. '' We're going out so I need you to do as I say''

'' What.. Where are we going.. didn't you get my..Mmph'' But he was cut off by Jensen shoving a large ball gag into his mouth.... _a ball gag!_ ''Mmm...mmph...mmmm'' He tried to continue desperately but Jensen wasn't having any of it.

'' Shut up! don't make this any harder than it has to be, you made things quite clear earlier and I am not willing to discuss this further, one more attempt at speaking and I will... I will punish you'' Jared's eyes widened _'Punish'_ him and it was then that he saw the bull whip that Jensen had removed from one of his shopping bags. He fell silent desperately trying not to cry. He couldn't believe Jensen was threatening to beat him. but then he remembered _' whip you bloody if you misbehave'_ he shuddered, Jensen had really meant it.

''Now stand still while I put this on'' Jensen bought a horrific looking black metal studded collar up to Jared's neck, It was so humiliating it took every ounce of will power Jared had not to Jerk away he knew he had to wear a collar in public but still... it looked like the sort of thing that you'd see on a rottweiler.

Jared was petrified and trembling as he was led out to the car Jensen still carrying the whip like an unspoken threat. Jared knew that this could not be good. Where was Jensen taking him? had he meant what he'd said about sharing Jared with his friends? was Jensen going to take him somewhere share him around and then leave him there? He tried to keep up a mantra of _'dontcrydontcrydontcry'_ in his mind but he already knew that if Jensen hurt him or abandoned him he wouldn't be able to be brave any longer, he knew his resolve would crumble.

 

Jensen hated himself right then, he hated doing this to Jared, and there was no way if his former lover had bought him good on his threat that he would of been able to beat Jared the thought was just awful, but he really didn't want to talk about this any more, Jared's issues were more than Jensen could handle and he couldn't handle this new idea that Jared somehow thought this was something he _had_ to do, it was like some weird kind of self harm that Jensen categorically did not under any circumstances want to be a part of, he couldn't handle thinking that every time he had sex with Jared, that Jared was only doing it because he had some bizarre notion he had to. What was worse is that Jared's family appeared to be in on it too, He had called round there a couple of days after Jared had gone missing to see if he was alright and they had told him Jared had gone on vacation for heavens sake! he thought they may have been covering for Jared leaving him, but he never thought they would cover for this... that anyone would allow their family member to go down this route especially when there was no real reason was unbelievable why hadn't they gotten Jared some help for gods sake. Once again Jensen felt a rush of gratitude for his uncle taking him in the way he had, Jensen had been left penniless and in a small amount of debt when his parents had died, the thought that he may of ended up in a similar situation didn't bear thinking about. Thank god he had uncle Bobby and not a family like Jared's. He never thought he would be so glad to be related to the old lush. Still glancing at Jared through the rear-view mirror he still felt a certain amount of hesitancy, once again trying to block out images of a bloody and battered Jared at some strangers mercy.

Pulling up on the parking lot of the trade market he took a deep breath. Ok he was going to do this.

 

 

Jared was almost hyperventilating as he realized where he was, a massive sign outside depicting some poor dude trussed up bondage style with a demonic looking master looming over him bearing a sinister expression and a cheezy slogan 'Salves 4u' with the underneath writing reading 'Get your dirt cheap Slaves here' and Jared could see the irony in the 'Dirt Cheap' part straight away but it didn't make him laugh. Jensen had bought him to a slave market, oh god! he wanted to scream.

 

 

A/N sorry to leave it there... folks hope you're all still enjoying, feel free to comment, yell.. throw tomatoes.... Poor Jared eh!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

A/N ok... so I probably need to warn that this chapter is a little triggery in places, again I don't think it's too serious but there is one part ( don't want to give much away) which could be considered attempted non - con so please as always proceed with caution.

 

Walking through the entrance to the slave market gave Jensen a wave of dread. There was something very unatrual and inhuman about people queuing to drop off fellow human beings to be sold to the highest bidder. 

"NEXT" Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin as a small man with receding brown hair, stubble and squinty dark eyes bellowed at the top of his voice, it was then that Jensen realised it was  _them._

More gently that he had previously been guiding his young companion he pulled Jared forward by the leash attached to the ugly collar Jensen had been forced to make him wear.'

"Records?" The man demanded looking at Jensen, feebly Jensen rummaged around in his bag until he found his and Jared's medical records and Jared's paperwork. The man took them casually flicking through nodding as he went.

"Seems to be in order, reason for resale?" He was looking to Jensen again.

"I uh....I. Uh..." The man was still looking at him,but now somewhat impatiently, how did Jensen sum up their current predicament.

"No time..." Even as he said it Jensen knew how lame it sounded.

"no time for a Slave?" The man sounded suspicious, Jensen could only nod, words stuck in his throat.

"OK" the man shook his head but continued anyway. 

"You can leave him here, someone will escort him to the pens momentarily, Do you want to sign him over to us to deal with? Or would you like to do that once we have found him a new owner?" 

Jensen didn't want to sign Jared over to this odd little man at all. 

"No, I'll wait until you have got someone, I can wait for the payment it's fine"

"Ok then, seeing as he will still belong to you for the moment, do you give permission for consumers to try before they buy?" Jensen starred at the man not quite sure he could believe what he was hearing, they wanted to try Jared before purchase? That was disgusting. 

"What like have sex with him?" Jensen was sure his voice rose an octave, but if the man noticed then he didn't bat an eyelid.

"amongst other things" he replied. Jensen felt Jared shift a little beside him. There was no way Jensen was going to be responsible for what essentially sounded to him like a free for all with Jared's body.

"No" and he wasn't sure if he had answered a little too sharply so he added "I like my merchandise to be in the best condition, he'll fetch a better price if he's left untouched" too right they had better not touch him, Jensen swore these low lives ought to be burnt at the stake taking advantage of the emotionally and financially challenged in society. It wasn't really Jared's fault he was obviously unwell and It made Jensen's heart ache to think of him being put in that position, open to any Tom Dick or Harry to cop a feel or by the sounds of it much worse!

"Suit yourself" the man answered before typing something in the system. "Ok, we're done, we will call you when we have a buyer"  then Jensen saw a large man who resembled what could only be described as an overgrown goblin, hooked nose, greasy flat black hair against his head wearing jeans and a black bomber jacket. He grabbed Jared's leash pulling him so abruptly his head snapped back, Jared grunted and Jensen winced his fists curling at his sides, it was all he could do not to grab Jared's leash back off him and leave, maybe this was all a big mistake after all, but it was too late the man had already disappeared through a door behind the desk dragging Jared behind him.

"Are you alright sir?" The small mousey man who had registered them was looking at him with an almost amused expression.

"Um... Yes" It was a lie. Jensen was far from alright "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name.. You know just in case I need to um call"

"Crowley" the man answered "Names Crowley Sir is there anything further I can assist you with" Jensen shook his head turning to leave, he felt as though his whole world had suddenly stopped spinning.

Back in his car he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, he had a message off Chris double checking plans for tonight and a voice mail. Ordinarily he would of checked his voice mail straight away but he was already running late so instead he stuffed his cell back into the pocket of his Jeans feeling drained from the days events.

 

 

Jared was frightened he couldn't deny it, the man who had dragged him away from Jensen had led him into a room which was full of human sized Pens, Jared could see other slaves occupying some of them, some of them looked positively terrified, others seemed more at peace with their current predicament. One in particular appeared to be meditating on the floor of his cell.

Jared could hear screaming and crying to coming from behind a second door which was situated to the back of the room he was currently in, he guessed that must be where people went to be 'tried out' God he was so grateful that Jensen had said no, he could hear begging now and the voice sounded like that of a  young woman. Jared felt sick. He was pushed into one of the pens, the man laughed as he tripped and landed face first on the metal floor. Choking back tears he struggled to right himself. He realized the guard was still with him leering down.

"Gonna have a little fun you and me bitch" his voice was gravelly and intimidating. Jared just stared up at him blinking back tears, unable to talk the gag chafing the sides of his mouth he started to shake his head violently but the man was already closing the door of the pen,

"I'm gonna take that gag from your pretty mouth and you are going to give me a little prezzie" he ground his crotch in Jared's face making his stomach churn wanting to empty its contents. The man bent down and untied the ball gag

"No leave me alone" Jared shuffled backwards, it was enough that he was going to be sold off and would probably suffer this fate and worse at the hands of another, but to endure this grubby ogre thrusting at him when he had no right to, Jensen had been quite specific that he was to remain untouched until someone suitable was found and Jared hung on to that.

As the man started to push his  erect cock into Jared's mouth, holding onto Jared's nose so he had no choice but to open his mouth.

Jared sunk his teeth into the mans member, satisfied by the loud screeching and whimpering that followed.

"Fuck you" Jared shouted "stay away from me You sick pervert" the man stepped forward and back handed Jared, smacking him hard with his fist. Jared groaned in pain. "C'mere you little bitch" the man was reaching for Jared's pants

"No!" Jared screamed trying to squirm away.

"Ladies" another voice interrupted the episode. Jared looked up and saw the man at the desk from earlier.

"The little bitch bit me" the ogre spat

"Oh dear dear, can't have that now can we, why don't you run along now while me and the princess here get better acquainted" the guard paused and looked at the other man seemingly hesitant. "We'll go on, oh and next time I see you trying to put that pathetic member of your's in an unauthorized location I'll make sure it receives more than a nasty nip, is that clear?"

"But sir" the meat head cut in

"I said is that clear" and the mans tone was suddenly chilling. Meat Head scurried off leaving Jared alone with the man from the desk, he reached out to cup Jared's chin with his finger, Jared shied away

''Relax Sunshine, Lucky for you I have no interest in pounding that ass of your's but a word to the wise you need to get used to the fact you ain't in Kansas any longer  Dorothy and the sooner you get used to that the more adaptable to your surroundings you will become, do you understand what I'm saying?' Jared didn't not really, but at least this man wasn't trying to molest him so he nodded.

''Good, now uncle Crowley is going to do you a favor, We're going to pretend I haven't noticed your new freedom of speech'' He looked at the gag on the floor and then to Jared but left it plaintively where it was.

'' Goodnight Jasmine''

With that the man left, Jared wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he was grateful to no longer have his jaw stuffed, aching with that horrible gag. He  leaned his head against the wall, finally letting his tears fall freely, feeling like a dog abandoned at the pound how he wished Jensen would just come back.

 

 

 

 

A/N aaaannd enter Crowley .. as always any comments or Kudos are greatly appreciated. Support has been fantastic so far.

PS the warning for attempted non - con was for the guard as he had no right to be touching Jared in that sense at all even in Jared's current predicament he was not Jared's owner and had not been given authorization.


	10. Chapter 10

"What, and you just left him there?" Misha looked incredulous.

Bennys Diner was relatively quiet that evening just a few kids over in one corner devouring their burgers as though their mamma's didn't feed them back home. Jensen was glad that it was less than heaving considering the conversation between himself and his two friends/colleagues was getting a little awkward.  
"Yeah well I had to, I mean what was I supposed to do, it's not like I could just ask him to leave, you know they're all tagged right?''  
Misha nodded  
" But still, do you know what they do to them in those places?" Misha had met Jared a few times and he kinda liked the kid.  
"Look I told them no one is to touch him, they just need to find a new buyer someone who wants that kind of life"  
"And you're sure, yeah?" Chris spoke up, he'd been quiet for a while, seemingly engrossed in his burger.  
"Sure of what?" Jensen was defensive, he didn't like where this conversation was headed, and although he might of been able to ignore the emptiness that had engulfed him the moment he'd left that god forsaken building he couldn't ignore the worry and now guilt that was beginning to seep through, his anger from the mornings argument dissipated.  
"You're sure he wants this life? I mean I didn't really meet Jared all that much but it doesn't really fit with the picture I got of him, he seemed kind of a prude to me"  
Jensen threw up his arms  
"Well duh.. Why would he do it if he didn't want to?"  
Chris shrugged  
"I dunno did you ask him?" Jensen shuffled a bit now  
"Yeah I asked him, and he said he  _'had'_ to"  
"And?" Misha was looking at Jensen expectantly  
"And what? The kids obviously crazy, and I ain't got the time nor inclination for crazy"  
Misha sat back in his chair running his fingers through his short black hair.  
"Omg Jensen! You didn't even ask him why did you??" Even Chris winced at Misha's words.  
"Yeah well.. We had a row.. And I well it seemed the right thing to do at the time" but now Jensen wasn't sure it was the right thing all. What if Jared  _didn't_ want this? Jensen suddenly felt like he was going to hurl. He had to know. Had to know for sure.

Flinging a 20 dollar bill on the table he stood up.

"Look I gotta go, I think I might have made a mistake" Tossing his jacket over his shoulders he started towards the door.

"What about Jeff?" Chris called after him

"Set up a meeting, my place just him and me to discuss terms of business, I'll get Wendy to knock up a lasagna or something" Wendy was Jensen's middle aged long suffering receptionist. She would moan but Jensen could handle that, she always moaned.

With that Jensen darted out the door, only one thing on his mind.

 

Chris and Misha watched him go, Misha shaking his head.

Benny the manager of the diner whom they knew well, who had clearly been listening to the conversation leaned over ''Uh.... He does realize it's like a quarter to midnight, that place ain't going to be open" Chris shrugged

"Best just leave him to it, we do"

 

 

 

 

Jensen slammed on his breaks outside the slave market, the whole place was dark and it looked locked up pretty tight. He looked at his watch. Midnight. Ok so he guessed it wasn't open all hours, but he didn't want to leave Jared there a moment longer, not now that there was a chance that this wasn't what he wanted, Jesus If Jared didn't want this then maybe he hadn't actually wanted to break up either, what if Jared still wanted to be with Jensen, he had said he wanted to stay with him hadn't he? And Jensen had just ignored it. God Jensen might have just dumped his poor boyfriend at a slave market and left him there thinking he was going to be sold off to some stranger. Well he couldn't wait a moment longer there had to be staff there.

 

Jared was pretty sure he was going crazy, he didn't know what time it was because he didn't have a watch, but there were big ceiling windows in the room with the pens in and he could see it was dark outside, it had to be pretty late, most of the other slaves were sleeping, although he could still hear sniffles coming from one or two.  
He could swear he could hear Jensen's voice, but he knew he had to be wrong that maybe he was losing it given his current situation it wouldn't surprised him if he went cuckoo. His eyes were red raw from crying, he was uncomfortable on the hard metal floor and his wrists were beginning to hurt from the ropes that bound them. It was all just a cruel trick of his mind. The only time Jensen would be coming back was to sign him over to someone else.

 

Jensen banged on the large metal shutters.  
"hello! hello!!" he shouted hoping to get some attention. Nobody came, shit he felt like he was going insane. He couldn't bear the thought of Jared spending the night in this place. He doubted it was a palace, had they even given him food or water?  
He banged on the shutters again  
"Jared!!!" He called uselessly, trying to ignore the sensible part of him that said he was acting like a mad man who was likely to get arrested, all common sense flying out of the window as it so often did with him it seemed especially when it came to Jared.

''Go away or I'll call the police'' Jensen looked up, to see the man from earlier with his head out the window '' Oh it's you'' He said when he seemed to recognize Jensen from before '' What do you want? it's past midnight and we're closed, just in case you hadn't noticed'' His tone was sarcastic

'' I've come to collect Ja...I mean my slave.. I've found a buyer so I won't be needing your services after all, If I could just collect him and I'll be on my way'' Jensen knew he looked crazy but he couldn't help it, just the thought of Jared alone and suffering because of him was enough to make him want to break the doors down with his bare hands.

'' Come back in the morning, as I said we're closed'' the man called Crowley as not amused

'' No! the buyer wants him tonight or the deals off, I can't afford to turn it down, If you don't hand over my slave immediately I'll sue for loss of earnings''  and Jensen knew that really he wouldn't have much of a case against them if any but it might just be enough to get this man to give in. It worked.

'' Fine give me ten minutes and I'll return your precious slave to you, but I warn you now, there will be extra charges for this disruption''

Jensen would gladly pay extra charges to get Jared out of there as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

Jared's eyelids had just started to fall when he heard the door to his pen open, He was bolt upright at once scared in case it was the Meat head from earlier coming in for round two. It wasn't instead it was the other man, the one who had interrupted the earlier assault, he relaxed just a little

''Rise and shine sweetheart, it looks like this is your lucky day, Master has come to collect you'' _Master?_ did he mean Jensen? Jared's heart leaped a little, but then sank as he remembered the only reason why Jensen would come back, it must mean that he'd finally found someone to take Jared off this hands.

Walking out back into the main area, Jared's heart stopped just for a moment when his eyes laid on Jensen, he looked wrecked, smaller than usual and somehow kind of sad. It made Jared's heart ache to see him like this, he wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be all right, whatever it was that was upsetting him, but once again he had the wretched ball gag in his mouth and he was rendered speechless. Instead he allowed himself to be led until he was next to his former lover and stood with his head bowed waiting for whatever was going to come next.

 

Jensen's initial relief at seeing Jared alive and in one piece was quickly replaced by rage as he saw a massive bruise on Jared's cheek.

'' I thought I told you no body was to touch my slave'' Jensen snarled at the slave trader

'' Now Now....'' and the man's tone held a hint of warning in it, Jensen could tell he was pushing his luck. '' Your slave assaulted a member of my staff, there is usually a punishment for that.. but given the circumstances in which the incident occurred I let it slide, I trust you will deal with the matter personally on your return home, in which case I can just log it as resolved'' Jensen wanted to know under what _circumstances_ the incident had occurred, he wanted to know how a poor bound, gagged slave could possibly assault a member of staff, he also wondered what they had done to Jared to make him hurt them, Jared was like a gentle giant, he still cried at homeward bound for heavens sake! but before he could continue the man spoke again.

''I mean you wouldn't want anyone thinking there was any other relationship here than that of master and Slave would you? turning up here in the middle of the night, demanding to know why your slave is sporting one singular bruise.... you wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea..... I mean If that was to get into the wrong hands... you might have him removed altogether''  Jensen stopped, there was something in the man's tone that let Jensen know it was time to drop it that he was on thin ice and he'd already given away too much.

'' I will punish him appropriately not that it is any of your business, I already told you I have a buyer so I'm not sure what exactly you are insinuating but I assure you, you are wrong''

The man resumed his usual posture

''Well that's alright then, we'll settle the bill at 100 dollars'' and Jensen knew that was way too much for holding a slave less than a night, including the disruption of peace but he paid it any way just to get the hell out of there.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N this chapter is short, I'm sorry for that but it very much needed to be a stand alone chapter. No warnings apply...... unless you count cheese.

 

Jared felt apprehensive, they hadn't spoken the whole way back if he didn't know better he would say that Jensen was nervous, but in all honesty that made him just a little bit annoyed, after everything he had been through these last few days and still might have to endure what right did Jensen have to be nervous about anything. It wasn't his ass being whored around. Then he felt bad, he wouldn't want Jensen to go through that.  
They pulled up at Jensen's house which made Jared slightly relieved, there may be some chance to convince Jensen to let him stay before this new buyer turned up.

Once inside Jensen removed Jared's gag  
'' Jared are you ok?'' He looked intently into Jared's eyes making the young man swoon just a bit  
''uhuh'' Jared mumbled in reply, unsure of himself and the situation, Jensen reached up and brushed his cheek, it felt sore, Jared guessed he probably had a bruise forming from his attack from the guard.  
'' I want you to tell me what happened, why you got that bruise?'' and Jared wasn't sure if it was a trick question, he remembered the conversation that Jensen had had with the the Salve trader called Crowley and how he had said Jared should be punished and Jensen had said he would but he didn't seem that angry and Jared decided that he was way past the point of keeping schtum on matters, it hadn't gotten him anywhere so far.  
'' Please Jensen'' He began his voice faltering slightly, and he prayed Jensen would believe him, not wanting to be beaten by someone he cared about so much, afraid it would break him completely '' He tried.... he tried... he was going to ... God Jensen he was trying to stick his cock down my throat'' and Jared Jumped back immediately regretting his decision to be so blatant when Jensen's fist collided with a near by lamp sending it crashing to the floor, little china pieces littering the shag pile rug.  
''I'm sorry... Jensen so I'm sorry I shouldn't have bitten him, It's just I didn't want him to touch me, I know I shouldn't care but I do. I don't want this. Any of this.''

''Jared calm down I...'' but he stopped when Jared shrank back.

 

It was then that Jensen realized to his horror that Jared was scared of him, of Him! Jensen!  
''Jared... Please calm down... I'm sorry too, I should never have taken you to that place I should of listened to you, I don't know why you have chosen to do this to yourself but I should of made more of an effort to help you'' and Jensen was mortified to see that Jared was outright sobbing  
''Please don't sell me Jensen, I swear I'll be good, I'll make it good for you, whatever it is you want I swear, I just can't bear the thought of being touched by someone else, I know I agreed to it, but I don't want it and seeing how nice you have been to me, I don't think I will be able to cope if someone treats me badly, I haven't thought any of this through and now it's all such a mess and I just don't want to'' Jared was near hysterical and Jensen wasn't sure what to do.  
''Jared please listen to me... I'm not selling you ok? I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I don't want anything from you that you don't want to give''  
'' You don't? Jared blinked at him through dark wet lashes  
''No! Jared I never wanted a slave, It was my uncles idea.... you disappeared and I was... well I was... I wanted you back, and uncle Bobby found out where you were and he thought that you would be better off with me than some lunatic, but I can't do this whole slave thing Jared I'm sorry it's just not for me, If you want to stay then you are welcome to stay but I can't treat you like an object. I don't want that.'' Jared was wiping his eyes, his breathing coming out in little judders as he tried to calm himself.  
'' I didn't want to do it Jensen... but dad's business went bankrupt, There was no way around it, Jeff tried to sacrifice himself for me but at the end of the day they offered me way more money and he would of had to sacrifice his career and the money still wouldn't of been enough... what was the alternative? see the rest of my family suffer... scraping by a living barely being able to feed ourselves and pay the debts, how could Megan have ever afforded college, we would of been disgraced too at least this way it's only me that's suffering''

Jensen was apalled  
"Jared..God Jared that's terrible" and for a moment he was stuck for words, letting the chilling reality of his former boyfriends situation really take hold. Jared was going to allow himself to be basically raped! for three years because he felt society only gave him that option, it was that or allow another member of his family to be hurt or watch them suffer in poverty for the rest of their lives! that was awful, Jared could of been really hurt.... still could be... Bobby had only afforded one year of Jared's contract and Jensen wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do but somehow he needed to make sure that the money was there, but it wasn't the time to tell Jared about that now. All he wanted to do now was comfort the younger man and reassure him that as long as he was there with Jensen he would be safe.

'' Ok Jared, let me untie you, this is too sick for words do you even realize that?'' Jared looked at him sorrowfully but this time he didn't shrink backwards or flinch when Jensen moved towards him and carefully unbound his wrists.

''You..You broke your lamp'' Jared said quietly and Jensen began to laugh, he couldn't help it.

'' I broke that lamp because I couldn't stand the thought of that fucker putting his filthy paws on you like that! damnit I know you're a grown man Jared but you were freaking helpless and he took advantage of that, and that makes me wanna hurl his ass into oblivion'' and for a moment he saw a flash of familiar dimples

''Oblivion?? Really Jensen? oh my hero'' and now they were both grinning, and for one second Jensen might have really believed that things would be ok..... if it wasn't for that sinking feeling right at the Pit of his stomach.

 

 

A/N Ok this is the unedited version because I wrote this with wayyyy too much emotion to touch it, I hope I didn't over kill this, this chapter is possibly about as fluffy as I get.... but hey I guess we'll see. You have all been wonderful and as always I invite your opinions and Kudos Rock too :)


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen had poured them both a cup of steaming Cocoa whilst Jared took a nice hot shower and waited tentatively on his leather sofa for the young man to come back down. He couldn't quite believe the complete 360 events had taken, now his only thoughts on how they were going to get through this. Jared had no rights, he couldn't work... technically he belonged to Jensen and then there was still the matter of the contract not being paid off fully it wasn't going to be easy.  
'' You ok?'' Jared stood in the doorway, limp wet hair trailing down his neck, he was wearing a fresh white robe which Jensen had provided him with, he would need to get Jared some proper clothes for when they were just in the house and Jensen was pretty sure none of his stuff would fit properly so the robes would have to do for now.  
'' Yeah, Yeah I'm fine how about you?... I mean it's you that...'' He trailed off and gestured for Jared to sit beside him ''Come here''  
Jared perched on the sofa next to him and it was like they were really seeing each other for the first time since Jared had disappeared.  
''It's ok Jen, I mean I'm still me, you don't need to to treat me like glass, I'm not going to break, I'm just so grateful that your uncle picked me up, I mean that time in the pens showed me what it could of been like for me if he hadn't come along, I'm just sorry I've dragged you into this mess''  
and Jensen desperately wanted to tell him about the contract but he couldn't bear to see Jared upset like that again not right now. not ever.  
'' Hey you haven't dragged me into anything, I just wish I'd known sooner, wish I could of maybe done something before you signed those contracts, Just the thought of you being vulnerable like that, having to allow yourself to be some freaks slave... honestly it just doesn't bear thinking about''  
Jared grinned  
''I know but it's turned out ok... I mean I know it's not going to be easy but I guess the reality is I got lucky'' Jared leaned back on the sofa next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek Jensen winced he felt like a dick not telling Jared the whole truth but he just couldn't.  
''Well If being stuck with me is what you call lucky I'd hate to see what you class as unlucky'' He jibed back, but Jared just laughed and started to kiss his neck, it felt great, Jensen had missed him so much, he leaned into the soft gentle caresses and couldn't help but choke back a moan as he felt Jared's large powerful hands brush his crotch.  
''I missed you'' Jared whispered ''I thought I might never see you again'' and that made Jensen's heart stop for just a second. What a terrible thought.  
''I missed you too, I thought you had left me''  
''Never''Jared breathed and Jensen felt his zipper being slid down, felt the tip of his erect member slide into Jared's warm wet mouth, lips gliding over his foreskin.  
''Mmmph Jare'' He groaned out, and he wanted it, wanted it so much, but he couldn't let Jared continue not after everything he'd learned that evening ''mmpphh Jared, Jared. no. stop''  
''Did I do something wrong?'' Wide Hazel eyes were looking up at him  
'No, Look Jared not tonight, not after everything you have been through'' Jensen slid his hands through damp shaggy hair bringing his hands up to cup dimpled cheeks.  
''Don't you want it?''  
Jensen gritted his teeth  
''God Jared of course I want it! but I need to make sure you do too, I mean that first time.. I feel like... well I feel like I forced you or something and I just want to make sure that this is really what you want and not just because you're scared or upset..or because you're worried if you don't please me I'm going to take you back to that god awful market''  
Jared didn't speak for a moment but he did Jensen's jeans back up with a sigh and heaved himself back onto the sofa, lying back so his forehead was touching Jensen's  
''Look Jen, you didn't force me and I don't ever want you thinking that, I shouldn't of said what I said when we argued, I mean yeah I probably wouldn't of picked that scenario out for our first time if things had been different but I didn't Not want it, actually I kind of enjoyed it until you started making those comments about whoring me around to your friends and beating the shit out of me I mean what was with that anyway?'' Jensen closed his eyes at the memory, Jesus Jared must have been terrified.  
''Jared I am so sorry! I would never raise a hand to you and the idea of another man touching you in 'that' way makes me want to kill things, I just... I thought you were into that whole gig, ya know with the slave thing and all'' Jensen had never felt such a douche and when Jared began to laugh he couldn't help but feel even more stupid  
''What you thought I wanted you and your friends to gang bang me? that's totally absurd, you know that right?''  
Jensen blushed  
''well I do now''  
Once Jared's laugher had died down he stopped Green eyes locked on hazel ones  
''Ok, lets take things how we were before, that way you'll know that I really do want it, but Jen?'' Jared paused questioningly, Jensen nodded for him to go ahead.  
''Do I still have to sleep in the guest room? I mean come on, I get that you're chivalrous and all but seriously dude this isn't the Victorian times... I mean I am your boyfriend...we could share a bed''

''Cheeky shit'' Jensen replied shaking his head and grinning, childishly pleased that Jared had called him his 'Boyfriend' God he was so fucked. Jared had him wrapped around his little finger and Jensen wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it, or that he wanted to.

 

Dark eyes scoured the screen before him, Pictures of all kinds of slaves and their details and status's listed underneath. JD often scoured the net looking for fresh meat, He liked to indulge in a little slave activity every now and then, carry out his kinkiest fantasies... and he didn't see the harm seeing as they had chosen to live that way, yeah he was aware that some of their consent was more dubious than others but that was just the name of the game, he tried not to let it bother him too much. 'Well Hello' His eyes raked over a picture of the most gorgeous man Jeff had ever seen, floppy dark hair, curious feline brown/green eyes and delectable tanned brown skin the man in the picture was probably early twenties and he looked like a god. His eyes flickered to the details section below.

Name: Jared Padelecki

Location: Los Angeles

Age: 24

Length of Contract: 3 years

Status: Owned

Purchasable Contract: 2 years

Current Owner : Mr Jensen Ackles

Further Details : N/A

 

Jeff licked over his lips, Mr Jensen Ackles....he wondered.... what were the chances... he doubted there could be many people with that same name in the same location, still he could find out for sure. The company that registered the slaves weren't meant to divulge any personal information about the owners but Jeff was sure with a little wealth and charm he could get what he needed, he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't, and then.... just maybe he could kill two little birds with this little business deal he was considering. Of course he could wait out the year and then purchase the pretty boy for himself but there was a chance that his owner would buy the rest of the contract before that year was up..... besides Jeff was impatient. Jeffrey Dean Morgan hadn't gotten his success by waiting around for others to make decisions No. he always struck first.

 

A/N I never intended for this story to be a short one so these next few chapters will probably be a bit slower than the previous ones, Hopefully we will see a fuller picture of the characters themselves and the society they live in I feel this is necessary for plot development. I hope you guys don't get too bored. Also I just want to warn that in later chapters this will become probably quite a bit darker for a while, I don't want to give too much away and will warn as best I can at the beginning of chapters.... but I have had such fab support I don't want anyone to continue if they are looking for pure cheese and fluff or allow anyone to feel mislead (Although looks like there will be quite a lot of fluff too). Anyway! hopefully I haven't just put everyone off. As always feel free to express an opinion or leave a kudos :)


	13. Chapter 13

Jared was bored, and he knows that that is probably a bit spoiled of him although he has never considered himself to be the 'entitled' type and it wasn't like Jensen wasn't doing enough for him. No quite the contrary. It wasn't even as though Jensen was neglecting him that wasn't fair either, it was just that Jared missed his life, he missed his Job and he missed his family hell he even missed Chad; his old college buddy but he couldn't work now that he was a 'slave' and although he was sure that Jensen would have no problem with him calling or even seeing his friends and family he couldn't let them see him like this, see his life reduced to the confines of a few rooms little more than a prisoner and he knew that, that really wasn't fair or true but he couldn't help the way he felt, it wasn't like he could really leave, he couldn't go out anyway without Jensen and then he knew it would only be humiliating in revealing provocative clothing and he didn't even want to think about the collar, leash and bindings that he would be subjected to.  
He should phone them at least and he knew that, they were probably going out of their mind with worry but the selfish part of him thought if that was their only suffering in all this then let them worry and anyway if he called them they would only push to see him and as already established that would be awkward. Maybe though he would call Chad at some point....... as he really had been a very good friend and none of this was his fault he hadn't wanted Jared to do it 'Screw em' as he'd put it, but then as proved that was easier said than done and Chad had probably known that but said it anyway just to make Jared feel like he had a choice when he didn't.

It had been a week since he had told Jensen the truth about everything and Jensen had been marvelous, he'd gotten Jared proper clothes to wear, given him free reign to make himself at home, help himself to anything in the kitchen, watch the television, play on his Playstation in fact he'd told Jared that everything in the house was fair game... the only thing he couldn't touch was his model car collection, but in all honesty he had been grinning when he'd said it so Jared didn't think in all seriousness that even that was off limits but he wasn't much interested in cars anyway so the collection was pretty safe. The trouble was Jensen being so wonderful just made Jared feel even worse, Jensen couldn't go about life in his normal way with Jared being stuck there 24/7. He'd noticed that Jensen hadn't had anybody over except for his uncle and he'd even heard him putting off some kind of night out or something on the phone.  
''Just until Jared is settled and then I'll work something out and we'll do it, I know it's a massive opportunity and I'll sort it, really I will'' he'd heard him say. He hadn't bothered to call Jensen out on it later, whatever it was about would probably just make Jared feel even more useless and guilty, he couldn't even contribute financially which hit on his pride more than anything, he wasn't some suburban housewife doing nothing but housework all day waiting at home to be pampered by her husband the moment he walked through the door although in reality that is exactly what he had become.  
Then there were other worries, ones that were more serious than just his apparent boredom with his new lifestyle like what if Jensen got bored with him, what if he got sick of their relationship and decided to beak up with him I mean it happened all the time, every day couples in far less stressful predicaments than theirs split up. Where would that leave Jared? would Jensen still let him live there? well he kind of had to didn't he? because there wasn't really anywhere else for him to go.... unless he dumped him off at his uncles or worse took Jared back home to live this humiliating lifestyle in front of his family and all of their friends but then it might get discovered that Jensen wasn't making proper 'use' of his slave and he would be 'removed' and that didn't bear thinking about.  
What if Jensen met someone else? Jared wasn't sure he could live under the same roof if Jensen had someone else especially not when he was completely at their mercy they might not like Jared and they might not treat him as well as Jensen does or they might be jealous and insist that Jensen get rid of him. 

He heard the door slam interrupting his thoughts. Jensen was back.

''Hey'' Jensen called out cheerfully, entering the living room, his arms piled high with shopping bags  
''Hey'' Jared mumbled back forlornly aware that Jensen would probably be able to tell immediately that something was wrong. Jensen dumped the bags in the kitchen and came back into the living room where Jared sat looking down at his socked toes wriggling them around.  
''Everything alright?'' see. he knew Jensen would know. He really was useless at hiding his feelings, he rose his head looking into Jensen's concerned green orbs, they were such pretty eyes, they were the first thing Jared had ever noticed about him, h hated seeing them filled with concern... huh.. something else to feel guilty about.  
'' Yeah I guess... I was just thinking about things you know....'' Jared trailed off.

 

'Oh Dear' Jensen thought upon hearing those words, this was typical of Jared always thinking especially when sometimes it was better not to. It also sounded like now they were going to have to have a conversation about what exactly Jared had been thinking and he was hungry, walking away from Jared back into the kitchen he grabbed a fistful of cutlery and started laying the table putting a couple of beers in the middle. Jared didn't move to join him, Jensen didn't ask him to. He knew he was postponing the inevitable.  
'' Just grabbed chicken salad from the market, you want some?'' Jensen didn't really like salad but he knew Jared did. He tossed the whole lot in a massive serving bowl and bunged it on the table.  
''I could of cooked'' Jared was in the kitchen now, perching himself on one of the stools. Jensen looked around the room making out as though he was looking for something in a mock dramatic fashion.  
'' Well I don't see that you did, so looks like this is what we got'' and it may of come off more sarcastically than he'd meant it to but he was tired it had been a long day, one of the bars in San Francisco wasn't doing too well and Chris had been badgering him again about the dinner date with JD which he had successfully put off for an entire week, but he knew they needed to get this deal up and running Jared was just going to have to put up with pretending to be a slave for one evening. He didn't know this JD guy well enough to treat Jared as he normally did around him and he couldn't take any risks. not where Jared was concerned. Of course he'd entertained the idea of Jared staying upstairs all evening or dropping him round Bobby's but word had already begun to leak out that Jensen had a slave... probably one of the junior office assistants had overheard him talking to Misha or Chris and although Jensen wasn't a celebrity he was the manager of a number of successful businesses and word usually got round fast, JD might have heard about him having a slave and then it would be odd if Jared wasn't there again raising questions.... ok so it was probably a long shot JD even knowing let alone caring enough to shop them but it was a chance, a chance Jensen wasn't willing to take.  
''Sorry! I didn't think you wanted a slave'' Jared's words cut into Jensen like a knife, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. Where had that come from?  
''Ok Jare, are you gonna tell me what's been spiraling around in that brain of your's all day, cos I'm not going to lie to you that comment sucked'' and really it did, Jensen was doing his best and apparently that wasn't enough.  
''No.. sorry I.. I'm just bored s'all'' and that irked Jensen even more  
''Oh I'm sorry you're bored! maybe you'd like me to do something entertaining for you, would you like me to throw a party huh? invite the whole friggin neighborhood round so they can see you in all but your birthday suit with a dog collar wrapped around your neck... yeah! great I'll do that shall I and you can serve everybody drinks like the hired help only people might be wondering exactly what you're hired for! if they don't already know you're slave that is '' and yes he'd gone right ahead and said it, calling Jared the 'S' word was not going to resolve the tension any, why couldn't he just think before he opened his mouth.  
''I'm not hungry'' Jared's fork clattered against the plate as he dropped it  
''Oh right, that not good enough for you either?'' Nope Jensen really wasn't doing any thinking before speaking, Jared was now looking at him aghast but his jaw locked firm as he pushed the plate away and got up to leave.  
'' Where do you think you're going?'' Jensen was feeling a mixture of guilt and fury and the two feelings together didn't appear to go well  
''Upstairs'' Jared retorted  
''Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you'' How insolent could Jared be when he was doing everything he could to ease Jared's current situation and protect him from what still might be to come. Jared stopped, turned and looked at Jensen  
'' Was that an order?'' his voice was almost a whisper and it was then that Jensen saw the tears in his eyes and he could of smacked himself for his inconsiderate wording.

A/N seems I'm addicted to angst even when I'm trying to write romance please share your thoughts with me, the next chapter will probably be up very soon as I'm already working on it sorry if this was short, they always seem long when I'm writing them, maybe I'm just a slow writer!


	14. Chapter 14

And Jensen was across the room in a heartbeat taking hold of Jared's shoulders  
''No! Jared, it wasn't an order I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that, I'm just tired but I shouldn't have taken it out on you'' Jared looked at him

"No I'm sorry but no, you don't have a clue what this is like, you've been good to me I can't deny it and I know that I have been lucky...really lucky but you don't know what it feels like for someone else to...to own you, I'm little more than a prisoner Jen" and Jensen resented the image of him keeping Jared there against his will.

"I do not own you and you are certainly not a prisoner"

"Maybe it isn't your fault but the facts are that you do own me and I can't exactly leave can I? Even if I wanted to where would I go? " Jensen felt hurt he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry that you feel that your situation here is so dire" and because he was more pissed off by Jared's sudden attitude than he cared to acknowledge he added

''At the end of the day Jared, you signed up for this not me. There are going to be things about it that you're not going to like'' he paused for a moment wondering if he should hold back but now he'd started it was like a tidal wave washing over him and besides he was going to have to be honest with Jared about the meeting with JD at some point.

''I can't keep on living this way, I have to make sure that business doesn't suffer because of this, for instance next week I need to have a client over, it's really important and...well.. at the end of the day Jare you're just going to have to put up with it, you're going to have to act like a slave for the evening and that's that'' there he'd said it, trouble is now he felt like shit.

Jared's eyes narrowed at him and he shook Jensen's arms from his shoulders

''Or what?'' He leveled and Jensen gave an exasperated sigh he knew Jared was testing him

''Oh come on Jared! you're not this stupid, you know what could happen if we get found out!'' now it was Jared's turn to sigh

'' How well do you know this so called client?''

''Not well enough to let our guard down around him, please Jared... you know that I'm not going to make you do anything, we've been through this but I need to make this work, the money is really important'' Jared didn't know exactly how important.

''Well I mean do you really have to invite him here to the house? I mean what if he's... I dunno... what if he thinks because I'm a slave I'm like'' and he blushed embarrassed ''That I'm fair game or something, how you going to stop him without it looking suspicious'' Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''Jared! I'm not going to let some other guy touch you!...look, I considered other options but this really is the best way, the meeting needs to be somewhere private we don't want the competition to get a heads up on any plans and get stealing any ideas, I really think it's less risky if you are present, perhaps not for all of it I'll see what I can come up with''

The two of them had returned to the living room where Jared flopped down on the couch.

''Ok, i'll give it a go, I'm not sure how good I'll be as a 'slave''' No. Jensen had his doubts also, underneath his shyness Jared was a real a fire cracker but they had to give this thing a try.

''Thanks.. I promise to try and make it as painless for you as possible, now are you going to tell me what caused that little outburst earlier on? because I really am doing my best here Jare and I'm worried that you're so unhappy'' he sat down next to Jared drawing the taller man in for a hug.

''It's just I miss having my own life.. you know friends, family a job, don't get me wrong being here with you is awesome but it's just not how I envisaged us living together would be, I never wanted to be 'kept' I like doing my own thing ya'know, Hell! Jen I can't even leave the house.. not without being publicly degraded, and then what if you decide you don't want this any more? what am I going to do then? What if this gets too much for you or you meet someone else''

''Woah slow down buddy, you need to stop thinking like this, I know it must be hard for you couped up all the time but seriously dude! you need to chill the fuck out, I'm not going to leave you ok'' absent minded he ran his fingers through Jared's hair and kissed the top of his head.

''Jensen I need you to take this seriously... I don't want you feeling trapped, I already feel as dependent on you as a dog it's owner'' and Jensen winced slightly at the blatancy of that statement.

''Ok if we really must do this.... IF and I'm telling you now it's not gonna happen but I'll humor you on this one, if for whatever reason we decide that this isn't gonna work then you will still stay here with me as long as you want to, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you whether you are my boyfriend or not and no one is going to change that. Jesus Jared I'm not a complete bastard, please give me some credit''

''I'm sorry'' Jared whispered and Jensen felt his long slender fingers curl around the shirt buttons on his chest, Jared's head snuggling into him deeper and like that with the glow of the gas fire and the dimmed lights they both drifted into an untroubled sleep.

 

 

 

It hadn't taken long for Jeff to get the intel that he needed, The woman at the trade Center had been easy enough to charm, Mid forties, slightly over weight and very much a plain Jane. Jeff had soon gotten the lowdown on his latest fixation and a hell of a lot more behind the filing cabinets.

It was indeed the very same Mr Ackles that he was interested in partnering up in business with. He was pleased to have the information prior to their little meet up, it gave Jeff time to plan, he wanted very much to continue his plan to expand upon his already extremely successful fleet of bars and clubs all over America and he had noticed how 'Beavers Ltd' itself was expanding on a level far superior to that of most of it's competitors with Ackles now in the reigns over his aging alcoholic uncle who Morgan had never had a great deal of time for but had occasionally indulged if their paths happened to cross which in honesty had been a rarity, However he also couldn't resist having a taste of that beautiful slave boy.Now how to go about combining the two was another thing entirely.

One thing that Mary... or had it been Martha.... (he wasn't entirely sure actually it had been either but that was besides the point) had been able to dig up on her computer system that looked to Jeff as though it was a throwback from the early 90's (Obviously the budget for technology hadn't been addressed in a while) was that Jared had recently been taken to a local auction Center.. or Market however they chose to describe it.. cattle market seemed equally appropriate to Jeff himself. What was most interesting about this is that he had then been later retrieved by the same owner 'Mr Ackles' without even a bid taking place...... now what an earth would possess a slave owner to return for a slave that hadn't even had a single offer to reject yet?... now that really was quite curious... perhaps he would pay this particular 'Market' a visit and see what else he could find out.

His pocket began to vibrate, fishing out his cell from his dark blue Armani jeans he glanced at the caller ID 'Mr C Kane' well...well...well..it looked like he was going to have the opportunity to meet the object of his latest desires maybe a little sooner than he thought... or was prepared for even but that dangerous little thought just turned Jeff on all the more as he went to press the answer button.

 

 

 

A/N It's amazing how long it takes me to write these chapters, I've been deliberating over this since about 6PM yesterday and only just finished up and yet it is still short damnit! At least we got to see a bit more of naughty Jeff in this one. BTW I haven't done a disclaimer and I only just realized. So please - None of this is mine, I don't own anyone ( because it's not a slave verse in reality) this is not in any way meant to be a real portrayal of these people....in fact I'm sure they would find this particular fic most bizarre! it's all just for good old fashioned creative writing purposes. PS if anyone didn't get it from that the shortened version is - ALL FICTION & NO ONE IS A SLAVE' Please feel free to kudos or comment because as always you are all wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Short pretty much pure cheese and fluff chapter so if you like that then this is probably your thing.

''So he settling in ok?'' Misha was in Jensen's office leaning over the desk next to him helping him go through the figures, Numbers were Misha's strong point.  
''Yeah he's ok I guess... a bit lonely for him but I think I have a couple of idea's how I can make things better, it's just so hard you know, poor guy can't have a normal life and three years is quite a long time when your entertainment is restricted to about four rooms'' Misha nodded in sympathy  
''Still he ought to count his lucky stars, things could of turned out rather messy for him if you hadn't gone back for him''  
''I guess but there is still the issue of the contract only being for one year, lets just hope this thing with JD pulls off'' Jensen pushed his reading glasses up his nose, inspecting the profit column a little more closely, his heart sinking upon seeing that there seemed no improvement on San Francisco and it wasn't looking like he was going to be able to take out the sum he needed without a miracle and then of course technically it was Bobby's money so Jensen would have to do some begging.  
''You not told the kid about that yet? Misha asked, but to Jensen's relief before he could answer with a resounding no which he knew would meet with Misha's disapproval the door to his office flung open.  
''Wednesday 7PM, it's official, I've given him your address and your work cell just in case he needs to cancel '' Chris had glee written all over his face  
''Meeting with JD I assume?'' Misha asked not glancing up from the pile of paperwork he was now sifting through.  
''Well yeah duh.. I asked Wendy if she could knock something up and leave it with you before you leave work that night''  
''Oh yeah, and what did she say?'' Jensen knew his secretary all too well  
''Uh.. well she mumbled something about being busy having Bingo and feeding her cats... which was well weird but she agreed'' Jensen chuckled  
''Make sure she gets put down for an extra hours pay, her food really is delicious though should help seal the deal,'' he glanced at his watch, it was a little short of the five thirty mark but he has some things to do '' Anyway I gotta get off, you guys ok to finish up?'' they both nodded albeit a little unenthusiastically and Jensen went to grab his coat. there was now an Autumn chill in the air which called for more that just his usual suit jacket.

 

Jared was just pulling a homemade meatloaf from the oven when he heard Jensen return.  
''In the kitchen'' he yelled, he'd already cleaned the house from top to bottom and he figured the least he could do to repay his boyfriend was cook once in a while as well  
''Why don't you come out here a moment'' he heard Jensen call back ''I've got someone I'd like you to meet'' Jared froze for just a second, he wasn't in his slave attire, what was Jensen thinking... still if Jensen trusted whoever it was then Jared supposed he would too. Wiping his hands don his apron he walked into the living room.  
''Who..'' Jared stopped in his tracks, it wasn't a person Jensen had brought to see him but a dog, a beautiful giant brown dog, he looked a bit like a short haired bear, his eyes were so loving. Jared loved dogs. Jensen knew he loved dogs.  
''OMG Jensen! whose is he? is he staying with us for a while?'' he was already crouched beside the animal scratching it's ears and ruffling it's head.''  
''He's yours... that's if you want him of course, his names Harley, he's a mastiff cross'' Jared stopped, faltering slightly  
''Want him of course I want him he's gorgeous, but Jen how can I look after him, I can't walk him''  
''Don't worry about that I'll take him before and after work and you can play with him in the garden, you should be fine it's high fenced no one can see over''  
''Really!?'' Jared was aware he was grinning like a school girl  
''yes really! I don't know how you haven't noticed but I would pretty much do anything for you'' Jared had noticed, but he decided to tease anyway  
''Pretty much?'' he pouted, and Jensen laughed  
''Hey don't push your luck a guy needs some dignity, now what's that I can smell, it's making my stomach growl''  
''I cooked'' Jared announced proudly  
''Well come on then lets have some before it's ruined' Jensen returned spying the meatloaf on the kitchen table ''Turning into a proper little housewife I should get you a frilly pinny'' Jared glowered  
''No way man! this chef's apron will do just fine'' but he could already see Jensen smirking as he sat down to eat and he couldn't help but smile too. Even if he was most definitely not ever in a million years going to wear a frilly pinny.


	16. Chapter 16

''So, I'd like you to tell me everything you know about this particular slave'' Jeff was standing shoulder to shoulder with a horrible, grubby little man called Crowley who ran this particular slave market. He'd bought Jared's picture up on the computer screen to try and jog the slave seller's memory... it wasn't working, the smaller man was pretending ( and oh yes, Jeff knew he remembered alright but he wasn't about to proffer any information for nothing) to be ignorant.

''Would.. say 100 dollars make you remember any better sir?'' he decided that bribery was the quickest and cleanest route to what he wanted, besides cash wasn't exactly an issue to him. The shorter man's eyes widened before he spoke.

''Seems I might remember him after all... strange affair as I recall'' he stopped offering his hand out as a clear indication that payment was due before he would continue. Jeff Handed him a fifty to start.

'' His owner turned up in the middle of the night demanding to take him back.. was most curious if you ask me.... said he had a buyer and would sue if we didn't hand him over straight away'' Jeff scratched his chin momentarily ' _the middle of the night'_ now that really was bizarre.

''Anything else?'' he almost barked, because he wasn't sure that, that information alone was worth the fifty he had already paid, but the man beside him fell silent obviously feeling that he had said enough for now. Huffing indignantly Jeff pulled a second fifty from his wallet and tossed it towards the other man.

''This had better be good!''

''Well... there was one more thing that struck me as odd'' he paused for dramatic effect

''Go on'' Jeff growled impatiently

''One of my men got a little carried away with the slave.. I stopped it immediately of course'' the man back tracked a little seeing a dark unreadable expression cross the other man's features before he continued ''unfortunately the slave ended up with a small bruise which most master's would not have even batted an eyelid at I can assure you... but this master he questioned it straight away got quite angry with me he did sir... now what do you make of that?'' and the unspoken implications were so clear they made Jeff smile, a wide cold grin that spread across his entire face. It wasn't enough for him to make a full conviction on Jensen/Jared's relationship but it was enough for him to begin with. After all he had the advantage of knowing that there had clearly been no other buyer. So why would Mr Ackles lie for his slave boy?

 

 

Jared looked stupid, he knew he did and quite frankly he couldn't help but be difficult about the whole situation even though he knew that really none of this was Jensen's fault.

''I still don't understand why he as got to come here'' Jared sulked, even though Jensen had explained it a thousand times, and now he was just giving Jared a withering look as if to say _'please do not make me explain this again!'_

''I've told you, just serve the food and drinks for the first hour or so and then I'll command you to your room''

''Command me to my room??'' Jared saw Jensen blush slightly

''Well yeah.. I mean.. I mean... at the end of the day you are a pleasure slave... soooo obviously people are going to think that, that is primarily why you are here, it stands to reason that you would go upstairs early... ya'know... to..to get ready for me'' Jensen's face was a hot beetroot now and he was stuttering clearly embarrassed by what he had just said. Jared just scoffed

''Great, So I get to sit upstairs while your new business partner thinks I'm  prepping my ass for you?''

''Jesus Jared!! do you have to put it like that?''

''Well how else would you put it?'' Jared knew he was playing devils advocate and he almost felt sorry for his boyfriend except for the fact that he was the one stood in the living room in leather hot pants, a studded dog collar and bugger all else!

''Oh come on Jared, please for gods sake you know I don't have a choice in this, it's just an hour or so, you know I wouldn't do this to you unless I really had to''

Jared was about to answer but there was a knock at the door and for a second they both froze, then Jensen patted him on the shoulder and whispered

''You'll be great Jare I know you will and I promise to make this up to you I swear''

 

 

Jensen opened the door beaming, he hoped his smile was convincing because in his heart he just wanted this whole evening to be over already so that Jared could enjoy some peace and dignity again, still he knew he needed to keep his head on, this deal was too important to screw up.

''Come in'' He gestured to the older man, he had dark graying hair and deep almost soulful coffee colored eyes, he smiled back at Jensen with what by all accounts could definitely be classed as a fairly cute smile, he was no where near Jared's league but still the guy was far from hideous, he was in fact quite warm and inviting in his features.

''Jeff, pleased to meet you'' The man extended his hand for Jensen to shake whilst stepping into the porch, Jensen took the hand back firmly but friendly gesturing for him to come into the living room.

''Please take a seat'' He pointed to the couch ''My slave will get us some drinks, what would you like?''

''Uh.. just a whiskey, neat on the rocks if it's not too much trouble'' The guy instantly put Jensen at ease with his seemingly laid back attitude

''Yeah.. uh no problem'' He clicked his fingers in Jared's direction feeling like a total dickwad! god he was going to have some making up to do later.

''Slave!!, two whiskeys neat with ice pronto! and how long will dinner be?'' Jensen put on his best champagne socialist act.

''Yes Sir two whiskey's coming right up and I will check on dinner immediately'' no one other than Jensen would of detected the note of sarcasm in his voice as he disappeared into the kitchen, Jensen couldn't help but appreciate his tight arse wiggling in his leather hot pants, but it made him stop slightly and take a quick breath when he noticed Jeff's eyes wonder in the same direction, he shook himself it was probably nothing, anyway Jared was hot who could blame the guy for looking.

Moments later Jared returned sporting a whiskey decanter and two tumblers filled with ice. He then returned to the kitchen, Jensen presumed to make a pretense of making the dinner.. well at least Jared could hide behind that for a while at least it may make this experience ever so slightly less humiliating.. in reality he doubted that the lasagna re heating in the oven needed much attendance at all.

 

 

 

It wasn't until much later when they had both filled themselves with food and Jensen at least was feeling the slightest bit tipsy that he dismissed Jared upstairs with what he felt was relative success although he was pretty sure that he saw Jeff raise his eyebrows and lick his lips, he convinced himself it was just the booze making his potential business partner leery  and nothing more.

''So'' Jeff looked at him directly now, fourth... or maybe fifth glass of whiskey in hand ''How much you pay for a little sport like that?''

''I'm sorry'' Jensen almost choked on his whiskey for a start there was nothing 'little' about Jared apart from the fact he was younger... but that just made Jensen all the more protective.

''He's a fine looking slave you got there, how much he set you back?''

''Oh I um.. I dunno'' he lied not wanting to discuss Jared's situation with anyone let alone a more or less complete stranger ''my uncle got him for me as a 30th birthday gift... funny kind of gift huh?'' he tried to keep the tone light. Jeff whistled into his glass

''I'm just saying, Lad like that could fetch a pretty penny if you were... say willing to share?'' and Jensen was just short of telling Jeff to sling his hook when he though better of it, he didn't want to give away their game in an act of jealousy, Jeff was only speaking his mind after all, so Jensen just laughed it off, changing the subject.

''Yeah, anyway enough pleasure talk, lets get down to business, I need an investment of around $220,000  but I think the New York Bar will be worth it, I'm already working on designs for the main dance room to include the latest in modern decor and I'm also interested in some holographic projection, you know how the big city guys love all those over the top gimmicks... maybe even a casino lounge on the higher levels with hotel accommodation of course, any thoughts?'' He turned to his fellow entrepreneur who was now rubbing the whiskey tumbler against his lips.

 

''Ok Jensen down to business it is... I kind of like you kid... you've got spunk so let's talk price''

 

 

A/N will be going into slightly darker chapters probably after the next one or two. Thanks for everyone who is still following ... hope it's worth it!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff paused for a moment before continuing  
''I'm willing to invest the entire amount you are asking for'' Jensen was relieved, he couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, still they needed to discuss terms and that could affect the profit margins that he needed to make in the next 11 months in order to pay off at least another year of Jared's contract.  
''Ok what do you need to protect your investment? a 60/40 split in your favor until you make your money back? and then say we drop it to 30/60 in our favor so you make a regular profit?'' Jeff smiled, Jensen had to give it to him, that smile was full of charisma.  
''Well hasn't someone been watching Dragon's Den? I'm happy for us to go 50/50 until I get my money back and then 30/60 sounds fair '' ok so that was way better that what Jensen had anticipated, he would of been willing to drop to 60/30 to start but Jeff didn't need to know that.  
''That's great! I'll have Chris draw up the contracts and then perhaps if you'd care to join me for lunch at the club next week and a round of golf we can wrap this one up, That is if you play of course?'' Jensen couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.  
''Well... I don't like to brag.. but I've played a little....'' Jeff had been on the leader board of his own club for ten years straight but he didn't feel it worth a mention, this wasn't about golf. ''There is one more thing I would like to seal this deal though Jensen'' Jensen felt his stomach drop, here it was, the catch.  
''What's that?'' He took a deep slug of his whiskey

''That pretty little slave of your's I'd like to borrow him'' and there it was the clincher, Jensen's whiskey stuck in the back of his throat as he choked it right back up.

''What Jared??'' He couldn't believe this was happening, Jeff wanted to 'borrow' Jared? well there was no way that was happening, over Jensen's dead body.

''Uh sorry... he's not for sale, I don't like to share, I'm sure you understand?'' Jensen tried to stay composed, after all the business he was in you couldn't afford to let anyone think they had a chance of out playing you.  
''Aw Jensen, he's just a slave and by the looks of it a sloppy one too'' he eyed the dirty plates and dishes at the dinner table tutting ''Most master's would give the boy a whipping for such negligence but I'm guessing you don't want to spoil that soft subtle looking skin of his or those precious looks... I mean that is it isn't it? it's not like you actually care about a slave, I suppose he must have other virtues that don't include household chores'' with that the older man winked, and Jensen thought he was literally going to throw up his dinner and the half bottle of whiskey he'd ploughed through that evening.  
''I'll punish him later'' he hoped his voice sounded stern '' why ruin an otherwise perfectly pleasant evening'' Jeff leaned in a little closer to Jensen  
''Of course... if anyone was to get the impression that you did have a relationship beyond master and slave... well now that could cause you some issue's''  
''I'm..I'm sorry?'' Jensen stuttered not quite sure what was happening here.  
''Well it's highly unusual for a master to return for an unbid slave.... even more unusual for him to do it say... in the middle of the night making a fuss about one small bruise on his face'' Jensen gritted his teeth, Damn Crowley, still he decided to play dumb.  
''I'm sorry Jeff'' He even put in a polite laugh ''I'm not sure what you're talking about'' He needed to shut this down  
''No?'' Jeff tilted his head ''I'm obviously not making myself understood very well, I apologize, would it help if I told you I knew that you and your 'slave' were formerly in a relationship?'' Oh god Jensen was screwed, Jeff knew he knew, but how? only a handful of people had really known about Jared I mean they hadn't been together all that long in the scheme of things before this happened, who could of told Jeff about this? there was a sense of betrayal in Jensen's heart. Could it really of been one of his own members of staff? one of his friends, Chris? Misha? he didn't want to believe that but what was he supposed to think. Could uncle Bobby of gotten drunk and told the wrong someone about his situation? surely not. Surely not Bobby if all people.  
''Are you, are you blackmailing me?'' Jensen's head was reeling, was Jeff actually doing this? was he really going to blackmail Jensen into letting him fuck Jared. That was truly horrific, what kind of monster did that? Jeffs features remained passive giving very little away about his current emotions... that is if he was actually capable of any emotion other than selfish prick mode.  
''I don't need to blackmail you do I Jensen? because nothing is happening here is it? it's just gossip rumoring.......... obviously you and I both know that.... but just say the information was to fall into the wrong hands.. and they got the wrong end of the stick, you could lose that boy toy of your's'' and Jensen knew he was right, he also knew this was blackmail but there wasn't anything he could do about it, Jeff had the upper hand and he knew it. He just wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Jensen decided to try another tack, he was pretty much screwed either way, If Jeff could get Crowley and this mystery person to verify what he was saying then there was no way that Jared would be allowed to stay with him.  
''Please Jeff... Jared only did this to save his family.. he doesn't deserve this, I can offer you 40/60 till you get your money back, I'm still willing to do business with you, if that has ever been of interest to you in all this, but please leave Jared out of this'' If Jeff didn't want to do business Jensen would find another way to get the money even if he had to scrape it together pence by pence, he wasn't screwing Jared over for some business deal. Jeff's features hardened.  
''I think I have made my price quite clear now it's up to you whether you wish to accept it, but this offer is only on the table once, If these contracts aren't signed before I leave'' and to Jensen's horror he pulled two ready made contracts from his blazer pocket alongside a swanky Mont blanc ballpoint pen. He'd had this planned right to the last detail. ''I will not make such a generous offer again and as for the fate of your boy... well only the gods will be able to decide that'' and somehow Jensen just knew these 'Gods' would be somehow swayed in Jeff's favor.  
''How long do you want Jared for... a night??'' Jensen felt like his insides were withering and dying, he felt more like Jared's pimp than his boyfriend. He noticed the friendly charismatic grin was back on Jeff's face as he reached to pour himself another glass automatically topping up Jensen's and to be honest right now Jensen wasn't going to complain about that.  
''6 Months of his contract?'' No. Way.. Jensen couldn't do that to Jared  
''Three?'' he counter offered, still not sure what the hell he was doing. Jeff's smile widened  
''Good job I guessed you would drive a hard bargain I did these up for exactly that, he handed Jensen one of the copies of the contracts'' Jeff had wanted 6 months but he guessed he could do what he wanted to in those three months and he would still have the business deal in place so win/win really.

Jensen paused before signing, reading the contract fully, it was pretty bland as far as details went  
''Wait, this says Jared;s date of commencement with you is tonight?'' Jeff nodded  
''I'll take him with me tonight and return him to you in exactly 3 months time..... or you can come get him... we can work something out'' Jensen gasped  
''No! no you can't.. Jared doesn't... I mean I need to explain things to him you can't just take him, please give me time to get him used to the idea''  
''It's tonight or not at all. I doubt anyone else who gets their hands on him will be as reasonable as I have been, you certainly wouldn't get him back after three months I can assure you of that, you are trying my patience''  
''Please don't hurt him'' Jensen had never felt so broken and powerless  
''Please Mr Ackles... I will do as I see fit, but it may reassure you to know that the boy may not find me a complete ogre''

There was a knock at the door  
''Ah that will be my men'' Jeff moved towards the porch  
''Men?'' Jensen questioned.. still unsure if he was stuck in a nightmare that he hoped he would wake from at any second. There was no answer from Jeff but two large muscular men in suits entered his living room, they wouldn't have looked out of place in a gangster movie.  
''The boy is upstairs, please make sure he is suitably restrained for going outdoors'' The men headed upstairs  
''No...please Jeff.. don't do this please'' Jensen was close to tears  
''Paperwork Please'' Jeff put his hand out in Jensen's direction  
''How do I know you won't just tell the authorities any way?''  
''Because Mr Ackles you and I are both men of business and I stand to gain nothing from going back on my word, the contract clearly states Jared will be returned to you in three months time and that our business venture will go ahead as discussed, If I breach my contract you get to keep all of my money, How will you losing your slave to the authorities and me losing all that money benefit me? use the brain you were given'' Jensen said nothing but he signed the contract, hot tears falling on the edge of the paperwork, he could hear Jared shouting and screaming for him upstairs, it just made the tears fall faster.

 

It felt like a lifetime before the two suited brutes finally reappeared dragging Jared between them, fear and rage crossing his features in equal parts, he was bound and gagged.  
'' Please Jared! I'm sorry!'' Jensen dropped to his knees as he saw the startled confusion in his lovers eyes, he was aware he was making a complete fool of himself, he never lost his composure like this. He could count the amount of times he had cried in his adult life on one hand and one of those occasions had been his parents death and the other their funeral.  
Jensen followed the men as they dragged Jared from the house, stumbling into the cold night air, his tears feeling like melted ice upon his cheeks  
''Jared!! I'm sorry...please forgive me please! '' he cried again, begging uselessly falling to the ground as they pushed Jared into their vehicle.. crawling on his hands and knees towards it, a pain in his chest like he had never felt before crushing and suffocating him.  
''Jared!!!!!!!'' He screamed as the vehicle pulled away '' Jared!!!!! Please I'm so sorry Jared!!!!! I love you'' collapsing flat out onto the concrete path he lay still, sobbing uncontrollably.  
It was face down and half frozen to death like that, that his uncle Bobby found him the next morning.

 

''Jesus Son, what the hell happened here?''

 

 

A/N Hope this was ok, any comments/kudos would be greatly appreciated as your thoughts on the direction of this fic are important to me as it has so many loyal followers. I got a bit hyped towards the end of the chapter.. sorry guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen was shivering, vaguely aware of his surroundings, he was sitting on his own sofa in his own living room, he could see Bobby standing over him but he couldn't make out the words it was just noise, there was a blanket wrapped round his shoulders and Bobby was holding out a mug of tea; he took it, both hands grasping it, grasping the at the warmth letting it burn into his flesh, he ignored the pain. Pain was good. Pain was what he deserved, Jared was gone and it was all his fault.  
''Listen to me son you need to answer me, where is Jared?'' Jensen stared at his uncle blankly, Bobby wanted to know where Jared was but Jensen couldn't tell him, the words stuck in his throat, he could hear Harley whimpering from the kitchen.. oh god Harley.... and then he felt wet on his cheeks, he was crying again, it was like now he had started it had opened the floodgates, like now he would never be able to stop and Jensen wasn't even sure that he wanted to stop because that would mean that he didn't care and that just simply wasn't the truth and never would be where his boy was concerned.  
Bobby was grasping his shoulders now, forehead level with his, eyes full of concern.  
''If you don't tell me what the blazers is going on I'm going to call the police, and then an ambulance ya hear me'' and it was as if magic words had been spoken, Jensen's eyes snapped up to meet his uncles.  
''No..No police, please Bobby no police'' his uncle nodded, obviously relived that his nephew was still capable of speech  
''Then tell me what's happened son, where is Jared?''  
''Ja...Jared...Jared's gone Bobby and it's all.. all my f..f..fault'' Jensen's sobbing grew harsher 

 

Bobby waited patiently while Jensen explained the events of the evening before, it took longer than it would normally of done due to the fact that Jensen was practically incoherent on occasions and Bobby nearly had to punch a hole in the wall himself when he listened to how Jeff had actually blackmailed Jensen, threatening to go to the authorities and tell them that he and Jared used to be an item amongst other things, implying that Jensen was not treating Jared as a proper slave, and Bobby knew that with Jeff being a man of reputation and influence not to mention having enough cash to buy whatever results he wanted, that there was no way the authorities would of let Jensen keep Jared, he would of been removed and re sold for the rest of his contract, he didn't see what choice his nephew had, had. It was three months or three years so that was a no brainer, but Bobby didn't trust Jeff for one second he'd met him a few times and knew him to be a slippery fucker and that worried him immensely. Still at least this way there was a chance that Jensen would get Jared back opposed to the alternative which would have had undoubtedly ended up in him losing Jared possibly forever, three months was bad enough but Bobby didn't want to think about what state the poor boy would be in after being passed around from owner to owner under constant abuse for three years. Maybe in the event of that occurring there would be nothing left to salvage at all and that certainly didn't bear thinking about. He laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder thinking how much younger than his years he suddenly looked, he looked heartbroken.  
''Come on Jen, you mustn't blame yourself like this, you could of frozen to death last night and if I hadn't found you this morning....' he trailed off for a moment '' Is that what you want? to hurt yourself? kill yourself even?''  
Jensen Shrugged looking weakly at Bobby, red rings under his eyes  
''I don't care anymore Bobby, I can't stand to think of him there with Jeff being hurt, being abused... god Bobby being raped!'' more tears fell down his pale freckled cheeks ''It's all I can think of and it's driving me insane I would rather die than feel like this a moment longer''  
Bobby crossed his arms over his chest  
''So that's it, you're just going to give up? because I think that's mightily selfish of you, how is it going to help Jared in three months time if you are dead? you think he's going to be pleased about that?''  
''I wouldn't blame him for hating me, hell Bobby I wouldn't blame him if he killed me himself! I've betrayed him, I've totally betrayed him I don't deserve him''  
''Would you have sold him if it wasn't for Jeff's threat to go to the authorities? If you didn't think that there was a chance that Jared could end up back on the market?''  
''God Bobby! no of course I wouldn't! I mean I needed the money to pay off the rest of his contract but.... I would of gotten it some other way I would of worked something out, I would never do that to Jared I promised him, but what choice did I have?''  
''Exactly, so you have done everything you can to keep that boy safe and I know you will keep on doing so and I really don't believe for one minute that if Jared was in full receipt of the facts he would hate you! Jensen if it wasn't for you Jared would be royally screwed with no hope of salvation and he knows it, so you are going to wipe your eyes, take a shower and put on a fresh suit. Then you are going to to go to work, you are going to pay off the rest of Jared's contract and we are going to try and get some nasty scoop on JD, we're going to fight fire with fire, if he wants to play dirty then we'll play dirty. At the very least that boy is going to need you to be there for him when he comes back we don't know what he will of been through and he is going to need you to be the strong one, so for goodness sake! pull yourself together moping around here like a schoolgirl with no prom date isn't doing anyone any favors least of all your beloved Jared.''

Jensen was left shocked for a moment, speechless even.. I mean what could he say to that Bobby was right, it was done and feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to make the situation any better, he had to fight this, he had to fight for Jared and if he couldn't get Jared back before three months then he had to be there for him when he returned to him.. and yes Jensen had to hold on to that thought that Jared would return to him. He needed that. Slowly he rose to go take a shower, sure as he mounted the stairs he heard his uncle mutter something..... sounded a bit like 

'Idget?'

 

 

A/N I wanted to write this chapter even though it's short because although this will be darker for a few chapters as pre warned I was starting to feel a bit like I didn't explain things V well in the last chapter.... I hope this has cleared things up a little and perhaps left the situation looking less desolate than yesterdays update. If not then.... Oh well! I tried! we'll all just have to stay confused and depressed. PS - Sorry about all the grammatical errors in this one, I wrote it quick and will try to go through and edit it at some point. I also added 'awesome Bobby' to tags because i love Bobby.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N maybe a little triggery, nothing too bad at all but there are those who may be affected by even the smallest of hints at 'that' kind of stuff which is understandable so please just proceed cautiously but as I say really nothing too bad I don't think, we also get a bit more insight into Jeff's personality which is to say the least..... flawed. Pretty short which I'm sure you're all used to by now, this will probably end up being about a hundred chapters because of my terrible short chapter writing. What can I do?

 

Jared was pretty sure he was literally in the Lion's den, Jeff's living room was huge, Jensen's home hadn't exactly been small and it had certainly been more tasteful but it was nothing in size compared to the mansion he was now standing in, Jeff's home in contrast to Jensen's was lavishly (too lavish if you asked Jared) decorated, exotic fur rugs on gleaming white carpet, a deer head hung upon the opposite wall to the hearth which looked like it was probably a real log fire, if it wasn't it was a wonderful replica, there was a ballroom chandelier above his head which gleamed as though it were brand new and a glass table in the far side of the room where throne style chairs were placed at either end.  
Above the hearth sat perhaps the most disturbing and lavish of all the features in this room, A gigantic portrait of Jeff himself, almost naked and bearing huge (probably exaggerated by the artist) muscles with just a leopard print throw covering his manhood. Jared should of been scared of his new master.... if that's what he indeed was but he couldn't stop himself from picturing the character Gaston from one of his sisters old Disney movies and that thought alone was enough to make him want to break out in laughter as he was certainly no Belle..... It had to be hysteria again. In the end thats all Jared could chalk it up to.

''Jared?'' Jeff's voice snapped him from his bizarre trail of thought which was probably for the best considering where it was headed.  
Jared looked at him, his gag had been removed by one of the guys that had snatched him from his room but his hands were still mercilessly bound behind his back it was just him and Jeff now though, the goons had left them. His arms ached and the rope chafed. He didn't speak... wasn't sure if he was meant to and felt it safer not to. Jeff seemed to prefer the sound of his own voice anyway because he continued without Jared's input which was fine by him.''Now I'm sure you are wondering why you have been bought here in the middle of the night without any real explanation'' Jared allowed himself a small nod, after all it was pretty obvious that anyone in his situation would be wondering exactly that so why should Jared be any different.  
''I am your new master Jared, You will do as I say while you are here and you must understand that I do not tolerate any disobedience, I am under no allusion that life with your previous master was somewhat lackadaisical but please do not assume that I will be so lenient. I expect obedience at all times and in all areas or I will not hesitate to punish you, do you understand?'' Jared gulped, his hysteria seemed to have left him deserted all of a sudden but he nodded again, his head was full off questions that poked and prodded to be asked but until he became more familiar with his situation he was loathe to voice them out loud.  
'' Good.... having said that Jared I will not get a great deal of pleasure out of punishing you or causing you pain, it is not a particular kink of mine to have you in agony or extreme discomfort, I would even like to think you may find some pleasure in some of our antics'' the words 'pleasure' and 'antics' made Jared shudder, there was no allusion of what was going to be expected of him, he wished he was back with Jensen he vowed first chance he got he would somehow call him, this guy had to have a million phones in a property this size and surely he couldn't be in the house the whole time, Jared needed to play along and buy this man's trust, this dick wad had done something to Jensen and he was sure of it, Jensen had been crying and screaming at him for forgiveness, he had been on his knees for heavens sake! he needed to find out what had gone on but in order to do that he needed to play into this deluded psycho's fantasies... he wanted Jared to enjoy it.. well there was no way that was going to happen but Jared was going to be subjected to this perverts whims anyway so he may as well try and get something out of it for himself, if he played along he might be able to find someway out of all this, at least find out what had happened to make his boyfriend act so uncharacteristically.

Jeff beckoned for Jared to follow him from the room.  
'' Come now Jared I feel rather tired, you shall retire with me to my boudoir'' Jared gritted his teeth but followed Jeff anyhow thinking all the while how very irritating his new 'master' was _boudoir...._ why not just say bedroom like any normal person.

Jeff's bedroom was as lavish as his living room, a large four poser bed with colorful velvet drapes, expensive dark oak furniture and more fur rugs.... oh and of course more photographs and paintings of Jeff himself. The guy was a narcissist on top of everything else. Jared couldn't see any whips, chains or torture devices though so he guessed that was a plus coupled with the fact this guy apparently wasn't going to get off on causing him any real physical pain, he needed to hang on to these tidbits to keep himself sane.  
''Come Jared'' Jeff advanced upon him, catching Jared by surprise causing him to step back a little before catching himself and forcing himself to stand his ground, he had to stick to his plan. Jeff ran his fingers through Jared's hair.  
'' I'm going to untie you now, but please don't do anything stupid, as I said I really don't want to have to hurt you, you really are so very pretty'' Jeff was caressing Jared's cheek, causing him to shiver and not from pleasure.  
''Now undress '' Jeff commanded once he had unbound Jared's wrists, Jared didn't want to undress for this douche but he did it any way his hands trembling from fear as he did so.

 

 

 

Jeff had to hold his breath as he took in the sight before him, he had seen most of Jared anyway from when he had been wearing just the hot pants, it seems that he was allowed to wear other attire when not in public as when the 'men' had bought him downstairs he had been fully dressed in jeans and a hoodie, he guessed Jensen had allowed his former partner this as a dignity, as it stood Jeff did not have the same intentions but he understood the gesture even if he found it a little pathetic.  
Jared was a vision of loveliness with his tall, chiseled lean figure and bronzed skin, his pretty Cat like eyes looking at him coyly, Jeff could force Jared to lie on the bed and take him there and then, and maybe he would of done had it been any other slave to cross his path although he had meant it when he'd said inflicting pain wasn't a source of great amusement or arousal for him and besides there was something different about Jared, he wanted to see the boy groan and whimper in pleasure not cry or scream under duress. He would go easy on him he decided, as long as the kid was obedient and continued to please him he would take it slowly but he couldn't help but feel empowered by Jared's suppressed fear like a trapped deer with no where to run.  
''It's okay Jared'' he took pity on on trembling form despite himself, trailing his hand down the younger man's back and pulling him in close, allowing his hand to lightly caress the top of his smooth buttocks feeling Jared tense against him before removing it. '' You've had a long day, I don't expect anything from you tonight'' He was sure the boy actually sagged in relief.  
''You will however sleep with me and you will remain naked''  
''Ok'' Jared spoke softly moving towards the bed and his voice was appealing, slightly higher than most men but not the least bit feminine which was oddly pleasant. Jeff also realized it was the first word Jared had spoken to him since bringing him here and for some reason it made him feel warm in his gut. For a moment he considered getting Jared to address him as master when he spoke but he decided against it, that way it would be easier for him to pretend Jared wanted to be here with him, a thought that took him by surprise, he actually wanted Jared to _want_ him he'd only ever felt like that once before and he didn't like to linger on the memory as it only bought back all kinds of unpleasantness that Jeff could do without, maybe he could make Jared want him. Why wouldn't he want him? most other people did why should Jared be any different? there was that soppy Jensen kid of course but he had 'sold' Jared like a piece of meat so why should Jared even want to return to such a weak pathetic individual anyway? maybe he would rather stay here with Jeff when his three months were up and if he didn't well....well that was fine wasn't it? Jeff was a business man after all and a lowly slave wasn't worth losing his reputation or a viable business venture over, not to mention the money he'd already invested in it. With these thoughts racing through his head that Jeff finally fell into a troubled sleep.

 

 

A/N Already working on the next chapter if there is still anyone left out there enjoying this :) seeing as I seem to be continuously warning you all of reasons not to bother reading and I torture poor Jared when I like him so much. Self destruction and short chapters are obviously arrears where I need to improve.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

Jensen had done as his uncle had said, he'd gone to work, he'd set the wheels in motion for his project with JD in order to ensure that profit margins were met in time to pay off Jared's contract and he had called Bobby to see if he'd dug anything up on Morgan, Bobby had so far drawn a blank but said he was keeping his ear to the ground and was sure there had to be something they could use on the guy. Jensen wasn't so sure, he knew Bobby was right and he wasn't going to let Jared down anymore than he already had... if that was possible which Jensen didn't really think it was. It was just it was all so much easier said than done, he was driving himself insane with worry, he didn't know anything about Morgan, how did he know that he wasn't stripping Jared down and forcing him right at this very second.... he took his phone from his pocket twiddling it between his fingers and considered calling JD.... maybe they could be reasonable about this, maybe he would even let him see Jared and explain things, it was highly doubtful given the way he had insisted that Jared leave with him immediately but Jensen had try didn't he? I mean he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Harley nudged his fingers with his wet nose and looked up at Jensen with a sadness in those brown eyes and Jensen knew exactly how he felt. He would call Jeff first thing in the morning... he just _had_ to do something.

 

 

Jeff woke with his arm draped across Jared, he looked even prettier in his slumber if that was at all possible and Jeff was sure he wouldn't be able to get through another day without at least having a small taster of the new slave.

His mobile rang out breaking into his thoughts, _jensen,_ he considered ignoring it but he couldn't be so unprofessional after all he had just entered into a business venture with the guy. He glanced at Jared again making sure he was soundly asleep before pressing the answer button and slipping from the room.

''Ackles'' He acknowledged his new partner with what he hoped to be a light but indifferent tone

''Jeff, look I'm sorry to bother you but it's just.....'' there was a pause on the other end of the line so long that Jeff actually thought for one minute they'd been cut off before Jensen continued ''It's about Jared, I just.. I really need to explain everything to him, please it would mean a great deal to me, you know If we are going to do business I really don't want to get off on the wrong foot'' Jeff grimaced, he couldn't really explain it, on one hand Jared was just a slave and he was going to do what he was going to do in the next three months regardless and nothing Jensen could do or say could prevent that so what was the harm in appeasing him by letting him had half hour or so with Jared if it would make business between them run more smoothly in the future, on the other hand he really didn't want Jensen any where near Jared and that feeling he couldn't understand at all because it didn't make any sense but it was there all the same.

''Fine, half an hour but that's it, no more contact after that until his time here is up, are we clear?'' He decided to go with his head, Jensen could get this out of his system and then he could leave them the hell alone for the next three months, anyway no amount of begging for forgiveness could change the fact he'd sold Jared and even if the kid did buy into it Jeff would have plenty of time to twist him round to his own way of thinking..... which he still wasn't sure why he wanted to do that at all but he was a master of manipulation and he knew it, so who cared if Jensen had one half hour to sell his sob story, Jeff was Jeff and he could handle a bit of competition.

''Thank you... thank you so much when can I come over?'' Jeff rolled his eyes.... this man wore his emotions on his sleeve as blatantly as Jeff wore his versace wrist watch, it really was quite irritating.

''tonight at seven, we can discuss business further over a light supper once you have finished with the boy'' Jeff had every intention of making sure that Jared's presence was removed as soon as that half hour was up... but it gave him the thrill of a little power trip to know that Ackles would be within minutes from his beloved slave and unable to do a jot further about it.

He returned to the bedroom to find Jared sitting up wide eyed and alert, he looked young and scared, Jeff even felt a little sorry for him, it wasn't going to change much about Jared's situation but he felt it all the same

''Sleep well?'' he asked innocently enough trying to put the younger man at ease, Jared just nodded in response, it might have been a lie...but Jeff wasn't really interested in the answer anyway.

'' I think it best that you stay here today... it could be a little overwhelming for you if you aren't used to going out under your current circumstances, I have a room prepared for when I am out of the house, I'm sure you will find it comfortable enough... though I'm afraid you may be a little bored but we will soon get you used to outings'' Jeff wasn't terribly interested Jared's comfort but the room was adequate and it spared the boy from having to be tied up all day which would be pointless to Jeff anyhow as he would not be here to appreciate his bound slave, that and it kept the servants from their other duties having to continually check on them.

 

 

 

''You're... you're going to lock me in a room'' Jared's voice shook, he was trying to take in everything Jeff was saying, but it was all just too awful to comprehend, he was going to be locked in a room all day, literally four walls, no one not even his beloved Harley for company, he heart wrenched at the thought of his pet.

''Would you prefer to be chained up like a dog Jared? or perhaps you would like to come with me to the office in your slave attire? There was a sharp edge to Jeff's voice and Jared ad the feeling he had annoyed him.

''No..no it's fine... sorry I shouldn't of said anything'' Jared back tracked, he didn't want to upset this man who had complete control over him.

''Come now Jared, it's not all that bad... I have a little surprise for you this evening'' Jared wasn't sure he wanted to know what that surprise was, although he supposed it wouldn't be long before 'that' kind of activity would be expected of him, he couldn't delay the inevitable forever. It didn't mean he had to relish in the idea though. He heard Jeff chuckle.

''Don't look so worried, I've told you, if you do everything I ask then I won't hurt you and any way it isn't 'that' sort of surprise that I was talking about'' that was just the problem, if Jared did everything Jeff asked it would hurt him, just perhaps not in the way Jeff was thinking.

The room turned out to be pretty pokey, not much in the way of furniture, the only window had bars on it, there was a sofa, a table, a fridge and a small washroom with just a toilet and sink. Jeff told him there was water in the fridge and some fruit and sandwiches which he could help himself to. The only saving grace was the television.... Jared guessed he was going to be watching even more day time TV than before which he had thought to be pretty impossible. In reality it sucked.... and he missed Jensen, he missed him so much he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying like an overgrown kid.

It was 7.00 PM before Jeff finally returned to Jared's prison.... or at least that's what he was beginning to think of it as

'' I've got someone here to see you'' Jeff's expression was unreadable but once again Jared thought he could detect annoyance.. he guessed this was his surprise... god he hoped it wasn't a threesome... gross... or _worse...  
_

''Jared?'' he heard a familiar breathless voice... he couldn't believe it.... it couldn't be.....excitedly he spun around.

''Jensen....Oh god Jensen'' and he practically flung himself into the other man's arms tears streaking his cheeks.

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Jensen drew the younger man in as he dived into his open arms hugging him tight against his chest whilst running his hands through Jared's hair in comfort.

''Shh come now Jare, are you hurt?'' he glanced around worriedly not wanting to anger Jeff but it seemed the older man had left them alone much to his relief.

''No..not yet anyhow'' tears were still spilling down his lovers cheeks down past his cute little mole and it made Jensen's heart ache to see them and know there was nothing he could do

''Look Jare we only have half an hour and I don't know when Jeff will be back so I need to tell you some things urgently''

''Why did you give me to him Jen? was it money? business?'' the crestfallen broken look on Jared's face gave Jensen a remorse filled lump in his throat, his Adams apple so pressed his next words came out choked.

''Jared, there is something I didn't tell you and I am so so sorry, I just didn't want to worry you I thought I could get everything fixed and you would never have to know, It was wrong of me I should of told you everything'' Jensen hung his head slightly not wanting to meet Jared's tear filled gaze.

''Then tell me now Jen'' his words were surprisingly soft and seemingly free from reproach

''I..I haven't got the money to pay off the rest of your contract''

''I thought your uncle paid for my contract'' Confusion crossed Jared's features

''Yeah he paid for a year of your contract... and I was hoping to get the money together to pay off the rest before the year was out, It's just you've had such a rough time of it and I knew how scared you would be if I told you and I just didn't want to do that but I should of told you I know that now, anyway I'm sorry Jare. really. I am. I didn't know this would happen, I was hoping that the money JD is investing in the business would be enough to pay the contract off and I still think it will be but he wasn't just happy with a share in the business he wanted to have 3 months with you. He blackmailed me Jared he knew about 'us'  you know from before. I panicked I thought I would lose you for good''

''It's ok'' Jensen wasn't sure he had heard Jared correctly... this wasn't ok, this was so far from being ok

''No Jared it's not ok, we should of talked it through together, I should of protected you I should of done something but he said you had to go with him there and then. I didn't know what to do Jare'' Jensen felt wetness on his own cheeks, it seemed that now he had Jared in his life crying was going to become a regular thing.... at least for a while anyway.

''Jen it's ok'' Jared repeated himself

''You forgive me?'' Jensen was incredulous, how could Jared just forgive him like this

''There is nothing to forgive Jen honestly, what could you have done? let him go to the authorities? risked everything? this isn't on you any of it, I signed up for this shit and you have done everything you can for me, it's time I got a hold of myself and faced the mess I got myself into whether it was for good reasons or not I agreed to this, hell! you didn't even know about it and yet you have been there for me every step of the way. I can do this, Jeff isn't as bad as he could be... I mean obviously I don't want to be here with him, or do anything with him for that matter'' Jensen was sure he visibly blanched at the latter statement. ''but I can see through three months, I have to'' Jared's jaw was set and his tears were dried up on his face, his expression nothing but resolve.

'No..no no no'' Jensen was shaking his head, he didn't care how brave Jared was trying to be, he was just 24 years of age little more than a kid really in the scheme of things and he had just been doing his best to protect his family, he didn't deserve this and Jensen wasn't going to let him treat this like it was his sentence to serve and serve alone. ''Bobby and I.. we're going to get you out of here Jared... we're going to find some dirt on JD and play his nasty game right back at him so you just gotta hang in there ok?''

''And what if there is nothing? just face facts Jen, there is no way out of this one we just have to play it through and hope to the gods that Jeff lets me go without a fuss at the end of it'' that wasn't a good enough plan for Jensen, he couldn't except Jared being with another man against his will for three whole months.

''There will be something'' looking at his watch he saw there was only ten minutes to go ''Jared look I'm going to have to go in a minute but I've got something for you'' he pulled out his car keys and removed a small black fob pressing it into Jared's hand.

''Gee whizz Jen, thanks for the Key fob just what I need right now'' Jared looked at him quizzically, Jensen drew his finger to his lips and whispered

''Look closer'' in reality what he had actually given Jared was a a BMW fob phone a device popular for being snuck into prisons, at a glance it looked like a regular key fob and was tiny, he just hoped Jared hid it well.'' It's a phone, you can only call and text off of it but that will be enough, make sure you keep it hidden and only use it when you are sure there is no one around but if you need me for anything, he beats on you or he does anything you can't handle you let me know. Keep you eyes and ears open and you know what to do if you think you get wind of anything that can help us ok?'' Jared nodded pushing the device down the side of the sofa, wrapping his arms around Jensen once more. They both heard a sudden noise and stepped back straightening out as Jeff appeared in the doorway.

''Times up buddy, why don't we discuss a little business''

 

Jensen didn't really want to discuss business knowing Jared was being kept prisoner in the same property but how could he refuse? so there he was perched on the edge of Jeff's sofa holding a large glass of allegedly fine port (although he wasn't a port drinker so he could neither confirm nor deny) watching the hideous spectacle in front of him unfold, Jeff had left the room straight after supper telling Jensen he would be right back, when he returned to Jensen's complete and utter dismay Jeff had paraded an extremely red faced Jared into the room on a long leather leash with a matching collar and Jared was naked! completely naked! he had then commanded Jared to kneel on the floor beside his arm chair ruffling his hair every so often as though he were a cherished hound.  
''So the hotel.. you were saying? how many rooms exactly? Jensen didn't answer for a moment, his eyes fixed on his poor humiliated partner.  
''Jensen? is everything alright?'' Jeff sounded amused, Jensen wanted to punch the smug grin off of him and keep on punching until his face was a blood battered mess that could never smile again.  
''No'' Jensen suddenly felt annoyed, Jeff knew that Jared had been ... still was Jensen's lover and yet it wasn't enough that he'd blackmailed Jensen into this horrible situation, no, he thought it was perfectly acceptable to flaunt it in front of Jensen's face causing the most awful indignity to Jared in the process. ''Sorry Jeff but it is not ok, let Jared go back to his room, what you are doing to him, and to me is absolutely despicable, it's bad enough that you practically forced this situation upon us but to do this? parade him around like a dog in front of his own boyfriend with no clothes! I'm sorry but it's down right cruel and you bloody well know it'' He wasn't going to allow it! he had so little control over things right now but he wasn't going to sit here was watch Jared suffer like this in front of his face without passing a comment. It was tearing him apart from the inside seeing his younger beau squirming with embarrassment.  
''Come now Ackles... if the boy really means that much to you why give him up in the first place? why there was no knife to your throat my man'' he gave a throaty chuckle as though Jensen was totally unjustified in his outburst, Jensen's fists clenched.  
''You gave me no choice Morgan and you know it''  
''I know nothing of the sort, I offered you a deal and you took it'' Jensen seethed, he wanted to gut this man alive''Look here though, I don't want a tense relationship between us, we are partners after all what say we both have a little share tonight huh?'' he cocked his head towards Jared whose face burned an even deeper shade of red.  
' 'You're enjoying this aren't you?'' Jensen could tell by the obvious humor in the older mans face, he was toying with them both and getting off on it.  
''Well how about it? I bet he sucks beautifully, but I'll let you choose which end you take''  
''No!'' Jared's small frightened voice interrupted them his comely hazel eyes falling on Jeff pleadingly 'No sharing please.....'' and Jensen knew he didn't mean just with him, Jared meant no sharing full stop.  
Jeff gripped Jared's face forcefully pulling it closer to him, Jared unblinking in his beautiful fox like gaze.  
''Not even with him precious?'' Jared was shaking his head  
' 'Especially not with him'' Although Jensen felt a sharp pang at this he knew Jared well enough to know that it wasn't because he didn't want Jensen anymore, quite the opposite he guessed it was about the degradation involved in the act itself, the cheapening of what should be a meaningful moment between two consenting lovers. Jared was not Jensen's whore, he was Jensen's partner, his equal. He was not a piece of meat to be shared around and Jensen whole heartedly agreed with his decision.  
''I ought to go'' Jensen stood up, he'd had all he could take, there was nothing he could do for Jared right now and this wasn't helping the situation any, it was just making it harder for both of them.  
''I ought to beat him black and blue for speaking out of turn'' Jeff spat the words viciously stopping Jensen in his tracks as he reached for the door handle. Jensen turned to face the other man, his voice turning into pure venom when he spoke  
''Now you listen to me Morgan, if I ever and I mean EVER find out that you have beaten my boy I promise you not all the demons in hell could stop me from killing you with my bare hands, you remember this, you take away a man's reason for living they become a very dangerous man indeed'' Jensen knew that he could be intimidating when he really lost it, right now was one of those times. Jeff visibly backed down.  
''I don't take well to being threatened Ackles, lucky for you I have no interest in harming something so beautiful, I will chalk up this little 'chat' to you being out of sorts right now. Good Night.''

 

Jensen didn't need telling twice, he was gone.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Warnings for Porny... and triggery... 

 

Jared felt Jensen's exit as much as he saw it, he knew that it was better for both of them and that it must be killing Jensen to see him like this but it didn't stop the pain and loneliness he felt as he watched him leave, although he was impressed by Jensen's parting words, he had never seen the guy look so intimidating, it sent tremors through his spine.  
''Now then Jared'' Jared turned, forced with facing his own fear and current nightmare, he said nothing. If Jeff was going to beat him then it was going to happen already, whatever Jeff wanted to happen was going to and in his heart he knew that nothing he or Jensen did or said was going to stop it. '' I think it's time that we retired don't you?'' It was a direct question. he couldn't ignore it.  
''If...If that's what you want'' he heard himself answer limply, frustrated at himself for his own lack of fire, was he ready to betray Jensen so easily? sleep with another guy without a fuss? but then Jensen wasn't here, Jensen still had the option of walking away if things got too ugly or hard. Jared didn't have any options at all.

 

Once in the bedroom Jeff unhooked the leash from Jared's new collar and asked him to lie on the bed, Jared could feel himself trembling, he was going to be fucked and he was terrified, he didn't know this man, he had to be at least 15 years his senior and although he wasn't horrendous looking in any sense of the word, Jared still didn't want to do this, he still wanted Jensen.  
''P..please'' he felt shame as he started to beg the older man ''I..know that you can do what you want to me and I c..can't stop you..that I'm just a slave but please..please don't make this painful for me, I'll do what you want but please don't hurt me'' he had no choice anyway, his plea was literally all it was a plea, a desperate attempt at making his situation slightly less pitiful and slightly more bearable.  
''Shhh'' the older man was sitting on the bed next to him now ''Jared... I'm not going to hurt you'' he reached and placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, Jared flinched.  
''I'm not going to touch to you tonight, this must all be very traumatic for you, it's a big adjustment'' Jeff climbed off the bed and walked over to his dresser, underneath there was a small mini fridge, he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses handing one to Jared. Jared took it, he wasn't really a wine drinker but anything to placate this man whose mercy he was at completely.  
'' So tell me, how did you get yourself into this situation, Jensen mentioned something about your family'' Jared didn't see the harm in telling Jeff the truth, who knew maybe it would bing out his humanity or something, perhaps he'd even let Jared go, although that was a long shot.  
'' My family went bankrupt, this was the least destructive outcome''  
''Least destructive for who Jared? you?'' Jeff looked at him, his gaze intent and somewhat thoughtful, Jared didn't respond, he didn't expect this man to understand, he doubted this man even knew what real love was. '' I'm going to be completely honest with you Jared, I will be expecting certain things from this agreement but I am willing to make this as painless for you as possible if you will at least give me a chance'' Jared nodded, it wasn't really like he was expecting anything else, I mean it was hardly likely that Jeff had just wanted his companionship. ''Now'' Jeff pulled open his bedside draw pulling out what was quite unmistakably a large plastic dildo! Jared instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest feeling vulnerable in his complete nakedness.  
'' I thought you said you weren't going to do anything tonight'' panic was quite evident in his own voice  
''No Jared I said I wasn't going to touch you tonight, we need to get you prepared, the last thing I want to do is hurt you when we do finally get down to business'' his eyebrows wiggled humorously at that statement but Jared didn't feel like laughing.  
''Now I want you to work yourself open for me, you can use your fingers first if it helps and then this'' He placed the dildo beside Jared on the bed. Jared felt boiling all of a sudden, he was sure his face must be a violent shade of crimson, this guy wanted him to fuck himself in front of him, that was pretty humiliating not to mention degrading but he guessed it wasn't the hardest thing of all to do, at least it was only him touching himself, it wasn't like betraying Jensen or being ,... being violated, it would just be like masturbating..... ok ... masturbating with some creep watching you but he could handle this over anything else.  
''Uh... do I get lube?'' Jeff chuckled again  
''Of course! you don't think I would expect you to do this dry do you? Jared I know you probably hate me and to be fair you are probably justified in that given your circumstances but I am not a complete monster'' he reached into the draw again this time producing a tub of lube and handing it to Jared.

Jared drained the last of his wine realizing from Jeff's now expectant looks he couldn't delay this any longer. Gingerly he delved his fingers into the lubricant coating them liberally and began working first one and then two into his ass, he was so embarrassed but that was making the whole thing more uncomfortable he needed to relax after all this was just masturbation remember? Green eyes and pale freckled skin flashed in his mind and suddenly it wasn't Jeff with him in the room but Jensen egging him on.  
''Come on baby, now the dildo'' Jared reached for the plastic toy, feeling himself stretch over the head of it  
''Oh God!'' he whispered, closing his eyes imagining Jensen's soft gentle touch and his lovers cock slowly filling his shaft making Jared feel stuffed  
''That's it now in and out'' Jared was starting to get lost in the moment, Just him and Jensen, Jensen's cock rhythmically pulling in and out of him causing him to groan loudly in pleasure, the pace picking up till he could feel himself getting well and truly fucked at the mercy of his boyfriend.  
''Oh God! Oh! mmmmmm'' in his lustful blaze he was completely forgetting where he was and what he was doing just surrendering to the moment and he went on like that for what felt like an age.. and then..  
''Oh shit! shit I'm going to come'' and he heard moans from somewhere outside his current haze..... then he was over the edge himself, reality only seeping back in a few minutes after his orgasm, seeing cum all over the bed, not just his own but Jeff's as well, and disgust overwhelmed him, he wanted to be sick. He had just got off on wanking himself in the same room as this guy, this man who was pretty much holding him captive, who had blackmailed Jensen for gods sake! what was wrong with him. 

Jeff didn't seem to notice Jared's inner turmoil, just rolled over giving Jared a ruffle of his hair  
''You were beautiful kiddo! that was really something else, more wine? Jared took the wine, and three more glasses after, all he wanted to do was forget.

 

A/N sorry a little short, hope its ok... felt a little off to me but maybe that's just me being overly critical, anyway hope you all enjoyed and hope it wasn't too much! lets face it though, how realistic would this be if Jeff just wanted to dance and hold hands... not very!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Ok so I think we will probably have a few chapters just featuring Jeff and Jared as they take center stage here for a while... not sure how long it will be for and we shall probably at least get a flash of what Jensen's up to to but sorry if this disappoints anyone. Also sorry I haven't updated this for like a week or so. I have a few other stories I felt I was neglecting and finally managed to finish 'Worst possible situation' which was only ever meant to be short but ended up on 12 chapters.... hey a girl can talk already... or write I guess.... it's kinda talkin just no noise.

 

 

When Jared awoke he realized he was alone in Jeff's room, he felt slightly groggy from the wine the evening before but was relieved that Jeff hadn't taken things any further, at least that was something.  
Sitting up he strained to see if he could hear Jeff or any of the staff outside the room, it was silent, this was Jared's chance to see if he could help Jensen, he had to have a search of the room see if there was anything that might get them out of this situation.  
Quietly as he could he tiptoed across the room to Jeff's dresser, in all the best movies there was always something hidden in the sock draw. Jared pulled both draws open simultaneously using a hand in each to rummage through, to his disappointment he couldn't find anything other than socks, pants, an old cigarette lighter and a pack of fruit loops. Who put fruit loops in their underwear draw? carefully he did his best to rearrange the items back to their original position, he hoped Jeff wasn't one of those meticulously tidy people noticing even a hair out of it's place, he didn't seem to be quite that uptight so Jared just hoped he was right and Jeff wouldn't notice.

Next he tried the wardrobe, it was difficult when you weren't really sure what you were looking for... if there was indeed anything out there to be looked for in the first place. The wardrobe was full of suits and very few casual items, Jeff had a suit in every shade of dull you could think of and a shirt to match, there were no exciting flamingo or custard colors, nothing remotely fun just plenty of grays, blacks, navy's and creams. In fact cream was about as dangerous as it got. Underneath the suits and shirts were the shoes, again a pair for each and every occasion that might possibly call for one of his boring suits, Jared was about to give it up as a lost cause when his eyes fell upon a brown leather box tucked just behind the last pair of shoes, it wasn't exactly hidden ( I mean who would Jeff be hiding his own things from in his own room that was normally just for him) but it could be easily over looked. Tugging it out and lifting the lid he felt a little disappointed again at it's contents, there was a passport, some old theater tickets, a few coins that looked like they might be collectibles, a small ornament in the shape of a West Highland Terrier ( a little odd for a man like Jeff) and a few other odds and ends that could quite honestly be passed off as useless junk. Amongst all this was a crumpled bit of what looked like card, Jared fished it out unraveling it between his fingers and smoothing it out across his bare knee. It was a photograph of a young woman with Dark almost black hair, pretty warm chocolate colored eyes and a killer smile, she was probably a few years younger than Jared was now, it was hard to tell, next to her sat an astonishingly but unmistakably much younger version of Jeff. He didn't look like the Jeff that Jared knew, he looked happy, not that Jeff seemed miserable.... that wasn't it, it's just he didn't seem particularly happy either, only their heads and necks were in the picture and the photograph was so damaged that Jared couldn't really make out the surroundings.  
''What are you doing?'' there was a sharp voice behind him and Jared cursed himself for being so stupid and careless! how could he have allowed himself to get caught red handed snooping through Jeff's things. He turned to see Jeff holding a tray of what looked like fruit and chocolate and two glasses filled with sparkling amber liquid, quite possibly champagne.  
''I..I'm sorry I was...'' but really how could Jared explain the open wardrobe and the box with all it's contents splayed across the floor.''I'm... I'm sorry I shouldn't of... none of my business'' he finished up uselessly.

''No Jared, it isn't any of your business, why are you snooping through my things? do you need something?''

''No'' Jared answered limply, aware that he was doing nothing to aid his current predicament

''Give that to me'' Jeff suddenly seemed enraged snatching the photograph from Jared's hand and stuffing it and the rest of the contents back into the box and back into the wardrobe shutting the doors closed with a loud slam.

''P..Please'' Jared began thinking that there was no way he was going to avoid a beating from the furious man in front of him.

''You do not touch my things Jared do you hear me?'' Jared nodded backing away, Jeff was too quick snatching up Jared's slender wrists and pulling him towards the bed, Jared started to pull away

''DO NOT! not resist me boy'' Jeff's eyes were wild as he half shouted his sentence, Jared stopped struggling allowing himself to be pulled over and thrown onto the bed aware of his still very naked state.  
''Stay!'' Jeff commanded before reaching into the bedside cabinet, the same one that had held the dildo (maybe Jared should of took a look in there too or perhaps that was just reserved for his sexual equipment) he produced two pairs of hand cuffs. Jared's eyes widened

''Please no! I'm sorry please... I'm not ready..... Please don't'' hot wet tears started streaming down his cheeks as Jeff used each set of cuffs to clip a different wrist to his barred metal head board. He was going to be raped! actually raped! no prep, no prior warning this was it Jeff was going to take him rough, angry and dry and it was all Jared's own fault. He couldn't stem his uncontrollable sobbing as a piece of fabric was brutally stuffed into his mouth and strapped down with duct tape.

 

Jeff looked at the terrified sobbing boy on the bed, it wasn't how he wanted to take Jared, not at all how he had wanted this to be, God damn! the kid for getting him so hot under the collar, what had the silly boy been doing anyway? snooping though his things.... but it wasn't like he could do any harm was it? he was just nosy that was all, Jeff felt himself calming slightly, What could Jared possibly know about anything? he was just a slave, Jeff was overreacting. He still needed to be taught a lesson but Jeff wasn't going to rape the boy, he couldn't take him while he was petrified and crying, Jeff wasn't even hard. This wasn't doing it for him, not like the pleasured moans and gasps from the night before had.

''You, don't touch my things without my permission ever again do you hear me?'' he squeezed Jared's sodden dimpled cheeks between his thumb and fore finger, the kid nodded miserably.

''Good, I'm not going to hurt you Jared so you can stop your blubbering, I am however extremely displeased with your behavior and I was going to leave it until you were better adjusted to take you out... but I think you need a reality check to your given situation, tonight we shall frequent a favorite night hot spot of mine and you are going to behave. Jared didn't respond but his eyes looked horrified. Jeff felt a stab of something, it might have been guilt but if it was he wasn't going to let it bother him.

''Now I think I shall leave you like this...... If I feel like you have learned your lesson I might pop back around lunch time and untie you, until then take the time to think about what you have done, and how rude it is to go snooping into other people's belongings.

 

Really Jeff did indeed think his slave should indeed have better manners. On that thought he left for work.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N quite a lot of porn..... could be considered triggery and I think the tag for 'Extremely Dubious consent' needs to be acknowledged here, over all though nothing too horrible but the tag is there for a reason. 

 

Jared wasn't sure exactly how long Jeff left him like that, miserable and crying naked on the bed all he knew is eventually he did come back and take the cuffs off.  
''Come on now Jared, come here'' and he felt large arms puling him up, hugging him tightly and he hated it. It wasn't Jensen. he wanted Jensen.  
''Shush'' Jeff was stroking his hair now and kissing his neck, Jared lay there limply allowing it to happen, what was the point in fighting it? at least Jeff wasn't hurting him and that was the best he could hope for really.  
''Are we still going out?'' Jared found his voice at last and Jeff pulled away from him, releasing him from his hold. Jeff seemed to study him for a second before answering.  
''Yes Jared, we are still going out but it doesn't have to be as terrible as you're making it out to be'' Jared wasn't aware he was making it out to be anything.  
''I want you to wear this for me'' Jeff held out a beautiful diamond collar with a fine silver chain attached to it, Jared hated it but he put it on anyway feeling stupid.  
''Perfect, you look positively ravishing Jared'' Jeff purred '' Now I want you to prepare yourself like you did last night and use this'' Jeff produced a small black plastic thing from his draw, Jared felt like he was going to faint.  
''You want me to wear a butt plug while we are out?'' he was freaking out, as if things weren't humiliating enough, what if he needed to come he didn't want to Jizz his pants, but he shouldn't of worried Jeff had a solution for that as well.  
''yes Jared but you needn't worry about spoiling yourself while we are out, I wouldn't do that to you, you can wear this'' and ok the guy had was holding a frickin cock ring, Jared was going out with a plug stuffed up his arse and a cock ring restricting his penis, Jesus this was a new low. 

 

Jared had never suffered such degradation in his life, every time he moved the plug in his ass seemed to strike his sweet spot making his cock stand to attention, he could see watchful eyes on his crotch all around the room, it didn't help that he was dressed just in leather pants and they weren't even as big as the ones Jensen had gotten for him, although he guessed he should be grateful that Jeff had let him wear pants, he'd already had to avert his eyes several times from slaves that were not so fortunate, he thought he would probably die on the spot if anyone could actually see his stuffed ass, although they could probably guess something wasn't right by his walking.  
Jeff seemed in his element, sipping a fancy cocktail and chatting casually to other folks at the bar that he seemed to know, every now and then he would pat Jared on the ass, eyes twinkling at the small gasp or moan that Jared was forced to illicit.  
''Jared!'' Surprise at the familiar voice made Jared turn his head, Oh god!  
''Chad'' He exclaimed weakly, of all the people to see him like this of course it had to be Chad all he needed now was his mother and father to walk in followed by Grammy and his humiliation would be complete.  
''Who is this?'' Jeff's voice was full of distaste as he eyed the baby faced blond before him, Chad wasn't a lover of dull suits, in fact he wasn't a lover of suits at all, he was clad in a bright multicolored short sleeved silk shirt matched with brilliant white chino's he couldn't of been more in contrast with Jeff's lifeless Grey blazer and trouser combo.  
''Hey! who the fuck are you?!'' Chad was nose to nose with the older man now ''and why you got my boy Jared thrust up like that on a damn girls leash? he hurtin you Jared?'' It was clear that Jeff's immediate dislike to Chad was evenly matched by Chad's own dislike of him.  
''Chad shut up!'' Jared was flattered by his friends protectiveness but he really didn't want Jeff angered, Chad wasn't the one that had to go back home with him.  
''You should listen to your friend Frat boy''  
''Who you calling frat boy you pervert! I ain't no frat boy!'' Chad had Jeff by the collar, Jeesh Jared had forgotten how much of an idiot Chad could be  
''If I were you It would be wise to unhand me immediately before there are consequences''  
''Oh Yeah! like what? you gonna put me on a pretty little leash and rape the fuck out my ass too you sick freak!''  
This wasn't good, Jared could practically feel the repressed anger emanating from Jeff but when he spoke his voice was steady and calm, only the cold chill in it's tone giving away the seriousness of content in his words.  
''Listen to me you foolish little boy, you will unhand me if you care even a little bit for Jared because for your information I haven't hurt him, but I can, I can make him strip right now in front of all these people and I can bend him over and give him a good seeing to in front of your helpless worthless little ass and then when I've finished with him I can open him up to the room and there is nothing you can do to stop me and if you dare touch me again I'll have you arrested and trust me a pretty boy like you doesn't want to even be spending a night in one of those places''  
''No please'' Jared was trembling at just the mere though of all the awful things Jeff was threatening to do and Jeff was powerful he knew people in lots of high places, he knew if Chad ended up locked and alone in a police cell somewhere Jeff would make sure he damn well remembered it.  
''Jay.. I'm sorry...'' Chad let go of Jeff immediately and stepped back ''Please don't hurt him''  
''That's better'' Jeff's voice had returned to normal and he was brushing his shirt off where he had been gripped as though he thought Chad might be carrying some contagious disease.  
''Now, Jared and I were just leaving so if could please step aside'' Chad did as he was told giving Jared a pitying helpless look as he was dragged from the club. Jared felt lonely all of a sudden wanting nothing more than to stay and play wing man, watching Chad make a fool of himself in front of the ladies, both of them drinking themselves into a stupor whilst laughing and teasing the fuck out of one another. Jared felt like that life was a million lifetimes ago and he wasn't sure if he would ever get it back.

 

When they arrived back at Jeff's they headed straight upstairs, Jared guessed it was pretty late, they had been at the club for what felt like hours, his ass was uncomfortable and his cock aching, he just hoped that Jeff would let him remove the wretched things and maybe even let him masturbate again, he was so damned horny from wearing that shit all night.  
If he thought he was getting of that lightly though he was sorely mistaken, once in the bedroom Jeff was behind Jared pulling the young mans back up against him, rubbing an erect suit clad cock against Jared's barely covered ass, forcing the plug to strike 'that' spot, Jared moaned loudly he couldn't help it, he felt like a complete slut moaning for Jeff as he repeated the action several times, Jared's poor cock aching for release.  
''Jeff please'' He couldn't help himself as the older man used his fingers now, deliberately pushing the plug up and into Jared, his hand slipping down Jared's pants  
''Please what baby? do you want me to stop?'' Jared just wanted to come and that's all he could think about so hating himself he shook his head  
''Do you want me to take you?'' and Jared didn't. not really but he needed release so badly he couldn't think straight but he didn't nod, didn't give Jeff permission to fuck him so the older man continued to massage the plug into his stretched out hole and Jared continued to beg for it like a whimpering whore, but he didn't ask Jeff to stop. not once.  
''Just say the words baby and I can make it better for you'' Jeff was kissing him now and using his free hand to work Jared's already rock hard cock.  
''Oh please... can't... I need to, Jeff please....''  
''Is that a yes?'' and Jared just couldn't take it any longer his dick hurt it was so ready to burst and his ass felt so full  
''Anything... just please I need to come Jeff please'' that was all the reassurance Jeff needed, Jared was pushed over the bed in a matter of seconds, pants down and plug out, Jeff's lubed up dick quickly taking it's place, pushing into Jared with deep heavy thrusts, Jared was so turned on by now that he couldn't even make sense of what was happening all he knew is that it felt so good, the thrusts getting faster and faster.  
''Please Jeff.... the ring.. please I need...'' He couldn't take any more, in a blur Jeff was reaching down and removing the cock ring and Jared felt pleasure hit him full speed  
''Oh my fuckin God!'' He gasped droplets of sweat falling down his forehead, he heard Jeff cry out too and then felt his sticky release follow. 

 

It was only after Jared had showered and lay naked next to Jeff on the bed that he felt the dread creeping over him, he felt dirty and used, how could he ever go back to Jensen now? knowing that he had willingly let another man take him... no, not even just that, he had moaned and begged for it, he'd wanted it and he'd enjoyed it. Poor Jensen was at home going out of his mind with worry and Jared was sucking the whole thing up like a little cock slut. He wanted to cry. Jensen wouldn't want Jared back now, not now that Jared had cheated on him, he would leave him here to rot when he found out, and Jared knew in his heart that he would tell him, he couldn't let Jensen go on thinking he was being abused.... raped even.... and he couldn't even lie about that, Jeff hadn't raped him.  
'' Who was that man? Jeff roused Jared from his gloomy thoughts  
''Who? oh you mean Chad? the guy at the club?'' Jeff nodded confirmation''Oh that's just Chad... he's a mate of mine, we go way back, he comes across as a bit of a jerk but he's alright really, he didn't mean any harm, you're not going to have him arrested are you?'' and Jared wasn't sure that normal people could have anybody arrested just for grabbing them by the shirt collar, but Jeff wasn't normal people, Jeff had money and money talked.  
''No, as long as the idiot stays out of my way'' Jeff answered simply putting his arm around Jared, Jared didn't bother to pull away, really he had just begged for the mans dick, what was the point in pulling away from him now? he wasn't sure how he felt about Jeff calling Chad an idiot, only he was allowed to call his friend that.  
''Are you going to do those other things that you mentioned?'' Jared felt his heart sink to his feet remembering how Jeff had threatened to fuck him in front of the whole club and then offer him up to others.  
''I don't like sharing Jared and you are indeed too beautiful to share, besides how many times do I have to tell you that your pain doesn't do it for me kiddo..... but tonight.... now that really was something else'' he kissed the top of Jared's head softly. Jared wished it was Jensen with his arm around him kissing his head and his eyes stung at that thought.

 

A/N yay! finally a longer chapter, I don't know how we feel about Jeff's methods..... I don't know how I feel about Jeff's methods. Any thoughts?


	25. Chapter 25

Jared twiddled the phone in his hands, lying on the sofa in his prison cell in Jeff's mansion, he knew he should call Jensen and he wanted to so much, missed him more than words could say, longed to hear his comforting reassuring tone, but how could he ever put this right? begging another man to fuck him? he hadn't even tried to fight it, what was wrong with him? why was he just allowing Jeff to do what he wanted without even the smallest resistance? did he really think that little of everything he and Jensen shared? was he really such a damned coward? maybe it really was just the fact he was a little slut desperate for a good fucking and it obviously didn't matter from who, not even if the person was a kinky, slightly sadistic bastard like Jeff. Yet he didn't want Jeff, when he was alone it wasn't Jeff's touch he ached for, it was always Jensen, in his darkest moments it was still and always would be Jensen, he had to try somehow to make this better, maybe he was getting that 'Stockholm' thing, well Jared would fight it! Jensen was worth it, he wasn't going to just let Jeff keep taking him without even the slightest resistance even if it was futile it would make Jared feel better, like he had at least fought on some level for everything he used to hold true, Jensen, his pride, some damned dignity or choice, hell something! With those thoughts in mind he bit the bullet He dialed Jensen's number... still not quite sure what exactly he was going to say.

''Jared!?'' His lovers sex filled Texas drawl ( filled with concern) reached his ears almost immediately ''Jared baby? that you? are you okay'' and suddenly Jared couldn't answer him, hard lump filling his throat at the familiarity in the tone.

''Jared?? please! are you there?''

''Yeah Jen I'm here, it's me'' Jared returned still choked, but forcing himself to speak when he heard Jensen begin to panic.

''Are you okay Jared? has something happened?''

''No.. '' he paused ''Not really''

''Is it Jeff? have you found something that can help us?'' and Jared thought of Jeff's odd reaction to the photograph and figured it was probably worth a mention even though it was most likely nothing.

''Uh... I dunno.. I found something, a photograph of a woman in some of Jeff's things'' there was silence on the other end

''Okay... so what? was there something unusual about it?''

''Not in the photograph.. well apart from the fact Jeff actually looked human, it was more in his reaction'' He almost felt Jensen tense down the line

''What do you mean his reaction? Jared what did he do? did he hurt you?'' how did Jared tell Jensen that just the fact Jeff was holding him there against his will away from the only man he had ever been in love with was hurting him let alone anything else.

''I'm not hurt Jen.... not physically anyway''

''Ok... well that's something I guess at least,'' there was relief in Jensen's voice although it wasn't fully certain ''So what happened?''

''He just blew up man, totally over reacted snatched the photograph.... he... tied me to the bed... I though he was gonna....never mind'' Jared didn't want to give Jensen any further agony to endure, but it was too late Jensen was on it.

''He tied you on the bed??? you thought was going to do what? did he hit you? I mean.... has he 'touched' you?'' and Jared felt guilt wash over him again as his mind drifted back to the events of the night before... and he knew that there had been enough secrets between him and Jensen to last a lifetime, he wasn't going to start keeping things from him again.

''He hasn't hit me yet..'' _but he might when I start to resist_ _him_ he thought quietly to himself '' He just left me there for a while, think he was pretty mad that I was going through his things... but it was more than that, he seemed really worked up but he didn't touch me.... at least not then.....later we went out and when we came back.....'' he stopped at Jensen's alarmed gasp.

''He force you Jare?'' and he hated how broken that sentence sounded when the horrified words drifted down the phone

''I....I....God Jen liked it... I'm so sorry, I wanted it'' Fat tears leaked over his cheeks imagining Jensen's features twisted into a hurt betrayed expression at the realization Jared had _cheated_ on him with his captor.

''Jared what do you mean you wanted it? like you initiated it?'' and there it was betrayal, he could hear it loud and clear in every uttered word

''No...Jen.. I would never'' and that was true ''I didn't stop him though''

''Well of course you didn't stop him Jared, that would be stupid! doesn't mean you wanted it though'' and Jared was getting frustrated..angry even.... why didn't Jensen get it without making Jared go into every sworded humiliating detail.

''I fucking begged it for him Jensen, now do you get me'' and his tone was suddenly dry ''That plain enough for you? I cheated on you! I wanted it, needed it even''

''Jared I...look it doesn't matter'' but Jared knew from his tone that it did ''We'll talk about this when you're back home'' Jensen must be an idiot if he still wanted Jared after this, and then even if he was going to resist next time he decided the best thing he could do for Jensen was end this, Jensen was clearly so besotted with him that he would allow Jared to cheat, and Jared was just going to just going to use him? because he was too weak to handle a situation he'd gotten himself into, a situation that had nothing to even do with Jensen except that he was the mug who had fallen for Jared. Well Jared could do something for Jensen at least, he could let him go.

''I'm not sure coming home is such a good idea'' then there was nothing, and a door slammed in the background, Jeff was home. Jared had to go

''Good Bye Jensen''

 

''Jared.. no wait I'' but it was too late, Jared wasn't going to give him chance to talk him round.

 

 

 

A/N Sorry sligtly short but a pinnacle stand alone chapter, not really to be mixed with anything else..... this will be quite a long fic... but I reckon we're just over half way through now. Hope you're still enjoying.... or Angsting might be more appropriate. :o)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Sorry it's been so long

 

 

As soon as Jared put the phone down he realized how stupid he was being, Jensen still owned the majority of his contract, he could still demand Jared return at the end of the three months and whilst that thought kinda pissed him off it also kind of exhilarated him that Jensen could stake a claim that's if he even wanted to though of course, he also hadn't thought things through with Jeff, whilst he was quite set on his plans to tell Jeff this was not what he wanted, he was also unsure of where that would leave him now that he had told Jensen he no longer wanted him. If Jeff got rid of him it meant either backing down to Jensen or being put back on the cattle Market ( Really there was no contest). He was such an idiot, Jensen probably wouldn't even want him back after all this anyway, first cheating and then 'Dumping' him.

 

The door to his prison opened and Jeff appeared grinning ear to ear

''Jared!'' he beamed ''I have some dinner ready for us, are you ready to join me?'' it was phrased as a question but Jared knew it to be more than that, it was a command spoken in a friendly voice.

''Yeah, I'm coming''

Jared carefully tucked the phone down the side of the sofa as soon as Jeff's back was turned, and made to follow him from the room.

 

''Last night Jared'' Jeff was grinning like a Cheshire cat again ''whilst forking a mound of tomato spaghetti ''you were magnificent again my boy... exquisite''

''I don't want this'' the words formed and fell from Jared's mouth without his permission, Jeff stopped momentarily, he actually looked like he was searching for words, so Jared continued while he still had the guts (Maybe it was the wine that Jeff insisted on serving every meal time) ''I know I'm your slave and you don't care what I want, but I think you should know, I'm not into this and I don't want this, do what you will to me for speaking out of turn''

''I'm trying to make this as painless and enjoyable as possible for you Jared, you do realize I can just do what I want with you regardless of what you 'want' you signed yourself up for being a slave boy it wasn't me that forced you and there are a lot of people that would just treat you like a hole for fucking'' Jared winced at the brutality of those words. ''If you want to be treated like a hole then fine, go upstairs, get undressed (not that Jared would say what he was wearing counted for much if anything in the way of clothes) and wait for me. You want to be a dumb bitch then I will treat you as a dumb bitch''.

Jared looked at Jeff for a long hard moment, mentally preparing himself ''No I'm not going to do that, you want me to do things for you, you'll have to make me''

a resounding Blow struck Jared across his face causing him to cry out in surprise, Jeff had stood up from the table

''You hit me back boy or resist me again in any way and I swear I'll have the authorities breathing right down your neck quicker than you can than you can utter your lover boys name, and believe you me they well haul your skanky ass right back to that disgusting little slave market and sell you to the highest bidder, and I can guarantee you they won't treat you any where near as well as I have, You better thank your lucky stars you're so damn pretty or I'd be beating you within an inch of your life right now, Now get UPSTAIRS! !!''

Jared was shaking. his eyes watering and bottom lip trembling ''S..ssorry'' he wasn't but he was scared and he didn't know what else to say, slowly he got up from his seat, every intention of obeying Jeff's commands, the mask had slipped, underneath Jeff's seemingly patient and charming exterior there was an unpleasant impatient monster, maybe there really wasn't an ounce of 'goodness' in this man, despite what he'd thought he'd seen in that photograph.

''This is all about that Green eye'd fool isn't it Jared?''

''Just leave Jensen out of this please'' Jared didn't want to think about Jensen right now

''Well I've got news for you, he didn't even try to stop me from taking you, wagered 3 months with me, I'd have settled for a week if it meant getting hands on that body of yours'' Why was Jeff saying these things, He knew they weren't true but they still felt like knives straight through his chest, Jensen had been distraught he'd seen it.

''If you were mine Jared, I mean truly mine.. I would never let you go, I would never let anyone hurt you....he just easily tossed you aside like a piece of trash'' Jared turned away, tears sliding down his cheeks at the hurtful comments.

''Please'' he whispered ''Please stop''

''Truth hurts doesn't it kid, well that's life! now go and prep that pretty little ass like the whore you signed yourself up to be, and thank your lucky stars I'm still kind enough to use lube on your dumb ass, I'll join you shortly''

Jared left the room.

 

 

 

Jeff watched the young man leave, anger welled up inside of him, now he'd gone and hit the boy which he'd never intended on doing, how would he ever win his affections if he insisted on being so abusive, but really the kid shouldn't be so stupid and niave, it was a poor combination, he'd signed himself up for shit and out there in world shit was what he would get, plus Jeff really wanted a piece of that fine ass tonight and indulging and pandering to Jared would only have meant he would have to back off again and time was running out, Jared had already been there nearly two weeks already. Still the thought of taking Jared, still and unwilling didn't do anything for his limp dick. He punched the wall hard in his frustration. then in his rage somehow the table and all it's contents managed to litter his living room floor. Damn what was it about that man.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - Sorry a lot of people will not like this chapter, it is Extremely dubious consent and only based on Jared's paper consent to being a slave ( a lot of people will consider this non con quite rightly so) I haven't tagged non con on the technicality that Jared agreed to be used as a sex slave and that is the only reason, Please do not go ahead and trigger yourself, I have also added some new tags to indicate where this may be headed. Hope this helps!

 

Jeff entered the bedroom, Jared was lain on the bed, tear stained face looking up at him and for a moment Jeff considered not doing what he was about to, he shrugged it off.

''Turn around Jared. lie face down''

''Jeff....please'' Jared whimpered ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have answered you back but please don't hurt me''

''Did you prepare yourself Jared?''

''Y..Yes'' Jared sounded humiliated

''Then turn over and I will try and make this as painless for you as possible'' Jared did as he was told, Jeff could see his muscular body visibly shaking as he clipped a pair of metal handcuffs over Jared's slender wrists, he felt something deep inside of him, was it guilt? well it was too late to change his mind now about what he was going to do. He needed to teach Jared a lesson, It was clear to him that he was never going to win this boys affections so he may as well enjoy the time he had left with him in the way he chose, and if he could find some way of emotionally blackmailing them into allowing further time (even if Jared didn't actually live there with him) he would take that too. Jared needed to understand who was boss here. Jeff pressed a finger to the younger mans hole and it clenched automatically.

''You need to try and relax Jared''

''I can't! please Jeff just let me go you're going to hurt me please!'' Jared's tearful muffled response came from the pillow beneath him and in all honesty Jeff was still struggling to get hard, It had been so much easier when he had pushed Jared to the point of 'Needing' release, this was a lot harder, he tried working his finger in and out adding another but all he got in response were more tearful pleads

''Please Jeff! ow! you're hurting me! please!''

''Shut up Jared, just shut up before I make that ass of yours a bloody mess with by belt' Jeff was getting angry, how could Jared not find him in the least bit attractive? he'd never had this much resistance before, even slaves that were less 'Into' it or had signed themselves up for dubious reasons were more willing than Jared. He grasped his own cock in hand and started to work himself roughly thinking of how perfect Jared had looked the previous evening in the ecstasy of orgasm, Jeff even tried using his other hand to work Jared but the boys dick stayed limp and the sobbing was harder than ever. Jeff thought he should probably stop but he was desperate now for his own release and the thought of pounding Jared's perfectly toned arse into the mattress was really too much. He decided he wasn't going to bother to try and  loosen Jared up anymore and lined his member up with Jared's pretty pink hole, pressing into it, ignoring the anguished whimpers, it was tight and warm and wet where Jared had clumsily applied the lubrication. It felt good and Jeff was able to blank his mind purely enjoying just the physical side of what was happening and the physical side ( for him at least) was amazing.

 

Jared could hardly breathe as he was pushed repeatedly into the bed, pillow almost suffocating him as he couldn't even use his arms to push himself up, heavy harsh painful thrusts that the lubrication seemed to do little to ease. He could hear Jeff's vile groans and grunts on top of him and it made him want to empty the contents of his stomach, there was only one thing he was glad of in this disgusting assault and that was that he wasn't hard, he hadn't wanted this, he still completely and utterly both emotionally and physically wanted Jensen. It was all he had to hold onto. The pain was getting to be almost too much though.

''Jeff! Please stop..... not.......mmmph... please'' his voice was high, he was practically screaming in agony, why wouldn't Jeff stop! he'd said he didn't want to hurt him, yet here he was practically killing him.

''Argh No! Jeff Please please, listen to me God no! Jeff please, seriously Jeff you're hurting me....I can't ...Please ....It's too much'' and just when he thought he faint he felt Jeff finally come inside of him and pull out, Jared stayed still where he was crying openly into the silk bed sheets. He felt Jeff unlock the cold metal cuffs, all he could feel was pain and humbling at his abasement. He knew he would never stand up to Jeff again after this. He heard a slight gasp and Jeff was touching him afresh in places that Jared didn't want to be touched but had no power to stop, it was different now though, the hands were more gentle and less invasive.

''J..Jared'' Jeff's voice had lost it's edge ''Jared you're bleeding'' This somehow seemed to be a lot less of a surprise to him than to Jeff, Jared did and said nothing.

''Jared... I'm sorry'' weird thing was Jeff actually did sound sorry but what did that matter now? he hadn't listened when Jared had tried to warn him he was going to far, hell Jared had pleaded with him, Jeff was sorry? well that was just too bad, Jared was sorry too, sorry that he had been torn from Jensen's side by this monster, sorry that any of this had ever happened to him in the first place. Being sorry didn't do jack shit for anyone least of all him.

''I'm going to clean you up Jared ok? I need to use some cream on you or it could get infected'' Jared didn't answer him, and he dare not resist him so he allowed himself the further degradation of being cleaned and aided by the very man who had doled out such a brutal punishment in the first place, his cheek was still stinging from where Jeff had slapped him, everything ached, everything hurt and all he wanted was Jensen, and there was fat chance of that. He wasn't convinced that Jeff was ever going to let him go, he had them by the balls, all he had to do was threaten to go to the authorities and Jensen would cave again, he would rather die than be subjected to this until his contract was paid off.

Jeff looked down at the precious creature on the bed, the boy he had viciously defiled and assaulted to fulfill his own distasteful desires. He had gone too far, he'd done bad things and he wasn't a good person, Jeff knew he wasn't a decent 'sort' he had no delusions there...maybe once but not anymore, but he had taken it too far with Jared, the boy had barely even resisted, had just been honest with him and Jeff could of comforted him and tried to make it easier. He hadn't wanted it to be like this.

''I'm sorry that I hurt you Jared, Really I am please look at me'' Jared looked at him but his hazel eyes were dead

''If you are really sorry then now you've had your fun you will let me go, let me go back to Jensen'' in his own way Jeff wanted to do this, bring a smile back to Jared's face and see it light up with it's sprinkled dimples but he was selfish, he had always been selfish even with 'her' and it had been different then... like he'd wanted it to be different now, but he was beginning to realize he had just been fooling himself, especially now, there was no way Jared would ever feel anything but resentment after this but even so, he still couldn't bring himself to part with this fantasy... to let this young man go. Even even with the guilt he was feeling ( and he recognized that emotion now for what it truly was) he still couldn't bring himself to do the right thing.

''Get some sleep Jared, we'll talk about this in the morning''

''Then can I at least sleep alone.... tonight only please...'' the words were soft, almost a whisper, they were not a demand and besides Jeff had several guest rooms, it went no where towards earning forgiveness but it was something small he could do.

''Ok'' he answered simply getting up to leave It was only later when Jeff had worked his way through the third of a bottle of whiskey and needed the bathroom that he decided to glance in on Jared, he wasn't going to touch him just make sure he was still there, still breathing. It was only when Jeff found himself standing in an empty room with curtains billowing from an open window, that he realized he had been tricked.

 

 

A/N Ok.... I don't know what you're all going to think of this... but it was another pinnacle chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - I was missing Jensen so.....

 

 

Jensen realized he needed to do something, his house was a mess, he hadn't eaten properly since Jared had been taken from him and he hadn't been into work since that first day, in fact the only thing Jensen hadn't neglected since Jared's abduction (because in Jensen's eyes that was what it was) was Harley, Harley had been walked and fed and fussed over, it was all Jensen felt he could do, if nothing else he could take care of Jared's dog. Jared telling him it was over had felt like a knife in the gut, he'd been terrified to call him back in case the phone wasn't on silent or the screen lit up and it alerted Jeff and he really didn't want to get Jared in any trouble, he just didn't know what to do, he was at a complete loss.

Bobby had managed to get a small amount of information through Rufus with regards to one of Jeff's ex girlfriends, a woman who had apparently disappeared ten years ago after neighbors reported shouting and screaming. Seems that the police report couldn't pin anything on the business man other than slightly unusual circumstances and no one seemed to be able to shed any light on where the woman came from in the first place, Jeff had said in the report that he met her in a bar, Rufus seemed to think she'd previously been on the slave circuit because that was how he'd first got wind of the story, couple of female slaves in his care had been talking about it and heavily hinting that they thought Jeff had something to do with her disappearing act, but when he called them out on how they knew her they just shrugged and said they didn't, that it was just gossip from an old police case. Nothing more had been said after that and Rufus had relayed the story to Bobby who had gotten hold of the police report. Whilst the whole thing looked suspicious to Jensen (Who knew first hand that Jeff had his 'methods' for getting what he wanted) there was still nothing concrete enough to threaten the man with.. he could maybe put the frighteners on him a bit but he didn't think it was enough to get Jeff to back down on his deal over Jared.

There was a bang on the window causing Harley to start barking manically, Jensen was up from his chair and at the door in seconds, but not before grabbing a baseball bat, He held it ready to strike, but the blow was never delivered.

''Jared?'' he gasped looking at the shivering shaking bundle on the grass just below his living room window. It was cold out and Jared was only in his slave attire, something wasn't right though, and when he got closer kneeling down on the grass next to Jared he realized the shaking wasn't just from the cold but from tears too. He pulled the younger man into a strong embrace.

''Shhh.... come on Jared calm down, what happened? is it Jeff? did he.... did he hurt you?'' he felt Jared nod against him and his heart sank, '' Ok baby, we gotta get you out of here before Jeff arrives, I need to buy us some time, and if he can't find you he can't take you, are you ok to stand and walk with me to the car?'' in answer Jared shakily stood and began to walk slowly (and Jensen realized some what awkwardly to his horror) towards the car.

''Where are we going?'' Jared's voice was quiet and weak nothing like his usual bouncy lovable tone.

''Misha's'' Jensen answered sliding into the drivers seat and pulling his car keys out of his pocket, Jeff knew where Bobby lived so he would go there immediately after finding no answer at Jensen's, he could of gone to Chris's but whilst he knew Chris would never harm Jared he knew that his friend hadn't exactly gotten the best opinion of his boy and wanted Jared to feel as comfortable with as little hostility as possible. Misha had liked Jared from the offset and he also didn't think Jeff knew where he lived so it would take at least a short while for the businessman to track them down giving Jensen time to think.

Misha although sleep ruffled and shocked to find Jensen with a battered looking Jared in tow welcomed them immediately and it wasn't long before they were all seated at his dining room table drinking tea with Whiskey in. Misha didn't ask what had happened and why part of Jared's face was a hand slapped bruise, he just assured them they were welcome to stay over night and longer if they so wished and he agreed with Jensen he would be better off not going into work the following day as it .was most likely he would be accosted by Jeff and his guys. Jensen made phone calls to Bobby and Chris also so that they would at least be prepared if confronted by Jeff. When Jared went to he bathroom, Jensen seized his opportunity to thank Misha and get them excused so he could find out the extent of damage that monster had inflicted upon his lover.

''Thank you for this Mish, I really mean it, Jared means everything to me and you helping us out like this, it makes you a true friend to us both, I need to have a word with Jared in private, find out what went down to make him run, would you find it rude if we retired now?''

''No not at all, take the first bedroom on the left at the top of the stairs, there are clean towels and a pair of robes you can use, he looked pointedly in Jared's direction reminding Jensen of how scantily clad his boy was.

''Thanks'' he repeated, then upon seeing Jared entering the room he got up and gestured for him to follow him upstairs.

 

Only once Jared was washed and lying on the bed in one of Misha's old robes did Jensen confront him about events.

''Ok baby, you want to tell me what he did to you that was so bad you ran away? because we both know that if he decides to go to the authorities they can track your ass and I won't be able to stop them from taking you away.''

''He raped me'' three words had never hit Jensen so hard, he was next to Jared in less than a second cradling his head against his chest pressing his lips into Jared's messy hair, he didn't say a word though, wanting to allow Jared the opportunity to let it all out in his own way ''I...mean, I know I expected to be used, and I knew Jeff didn't just want me for company but I didn't think he would make it painful for me'' Jensen clenched his fist and pushed it into the bedclothes but still didn't say anything ''God it hurt Jen, I felt like he was ripping me apart, I begged him to stop.. I didn't want it really! I didn't not even those other times... not really......he made me use toys and stopped me from getting off until I couldn't...I couldn't....I'm sorry Jen'' and he was crying again, Jensen held him tighter, he couldn't let Jared go back there with that man, he just couldn't but how in the world was he going to stop it?

''You have nothing to be sorry for Jay, nothing! none of what he did to you was your fault, he's just a cold, cruel, calculating human being, but we can't stay here I need to move you somewhere, where he's not going to think to look and then I need to confront him before he goes to the authorities.

''Do you still want me?'' Jared was looking at him, soft hazel eyes and wet lashes, he looked adorable like a kicked puppy

''Of course I still want you Jared, why wouldn't I want you? the main problem here is that I want you too much and so do other people''

''I dumped you''

''Oh god Jared, I don't care about that, when will you understand that even if you didn't want me like that anymore I would still be there for you, I would still do everything and anything I could to make this situation less terrible for you, there is no way I would let you go through this alone, Jared I love you and that's not just about sex'' Jared didn't look very convinced and in his next breath he changed the subject.

''I could stay at Chad's, Jeff won't even know of his existence and I would feel safe there, it would be the most embarrassing thing ever but I could deal with it if it meant not having to go back to Jeff.... at least not straight away... I know we can't keep him at bay forever, but I can't go back there just yet , Jensen please.'' Jensen felt terrible, he couldn't promise Jared that he wouldn't have to go back and live with a rapist, this situation was just fucked up.

''I will do everything I can to keep him away from you as long as possible'' and he planted a soft kiss on Jared's forehead, he wanted to ravish the beautiful man in his arms but there was no way he was going to touch Jared while he was still so weak and vulnerable and of course he wasn't going to be up to sex after what that psycho had put him through. Jensen actually wanted to kill the man, part of him thought he actually might.

''Ok, if you say you feel safe with Chad and it's what you want then we'll leave first thing, I'll take Misha's car so it'll be harder for Jeff to follow our tracks, I won't be able to stay there with you, and I'll have to limit visits with Jeff on my tail but at least  it will give you some time to heal'' Jared looked away at the last of Jensen's words...and instinctively Jensen knew it was going to take more than a few weeks away from Jeff to heal the wounds that were not physical.

 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Feel like I'm in the zone with this one atm, sorry if any people are also reading the Omega Prince, I fully intend to update on that this week.

 

Jared felt a small amount of guilt about not being entirely honest with Jensen, Jeff had met Chad that night at the club so he may well put two and two together, but he didn't know Chad's surname and even if he did find out which collage Jared had gone to and tracked Chad that way, the collage would no longer have any idea where Chad lived, in actual fact he lived slightly outside of town these days but still frequented the usual haunts, Jared would have to have a word with him about that, no doubt Chad would be sulky with him but he'd get over it. All in all Jared still felt the best place for him to stay was at his best friends and it made him feel good to think he had exercised some control over something, he enjoyed Chad's company, they could play video games and chat shit and things might seem almost normal even if it was just for a moment.

Chad was gob smacked when he opened the door to reveal his 'enslaved' best friend

''Jared!'' he exclaimed pulling him into a hug, he ignored Jensen '' Why's your face messed up man? this guy hit you? or was it that weird freak you were with the other week?'' He looked at Jensen accusingly. Jared felt his partner shift beside him, _great_ now Jensen knew he had fibbed about Jeff not knowing about Chad _  
_

''Um Chad, this is Jensen''

''The Jensen?? the one you kept banging on about before you went and sold your shit?'' Chad had a lovely way of phrasing things ''Yes that Jensen''

''Oh, I s'pose you'd better come in then''

Chads apartment  was welcome familiar sight, it was a complete mess, there were beer cans and take out boxes everywhere and his laundry was spilling out from the bedroom and into the living room.

''Good to see you cleaned''

''Well I didn't know your highness was coming'' Chad retorted grumpily, throwing everything off his couch onto the already littered floor

''Take a seat'' he gestured, both Jared and Jensen sat, Jensen looked a little green at the gills and Jared assumed it was to do with how filthy the sofa was, he would probably burn his clothes later and that thought made Jared chuckle a little.

''Don't get me wrong Padelecki, I'm thrilled to see you but do you want to tell me what this impromptu visit is in aid of? and here..'' he started fishing in a basket of what could of been clean laundry Jared sincerely hoped it was as in the next second Chad handed him an over sized T shirt and some baggy joggers, they would be too short on Jared and make him look ridiculous but he appreciated the gesture and pulled them on over his leather thong. ''I don't need to see that much of you Jay, like ever.''

''I was kind of hoping I could stay with you here for a while, Jen says he'll help you with the rent and pay my way, it's just I need somewhere to hideout for a while''

''Who are you hiding from? that guy? did you run? you know they can track you dude! and I'm not sure I can convince them that you belong to me if they do, I don't have your contract or anything and I'm not fucking you, sorry but...''

''CHAD!'' Jared interrupted him before that sentence could go any further '' Of course you aren't going to fuck me, don't be such a twit, Jensen has my contract, Jensen is my.... my owner''

''Then why were you with that jerk the other night'' Chad looked suspicious '' He share you around? cos if so your precious Jensen is a dick'' he was back to giving Jensen the evils

''Excuse me'' Jensen was more than a little 'put out' '' I don't share people around thank you very much, so you've met Jeff then?'' he gave Jared a sideways glance and Jared looked away.

''Yeah, guy was a douche! and you still haven't answered my question, why was Jared with him if you're supposed to be looking out for him... I'm guessing that is why you bought his contract right? not for any other sworded reason?''

''No look I think we need to get one thing straight between us, I'm trying to help Jared ok? so just do me a favor and cut me some slack, the situation is complicated and Jared can explain it to you if he wishes, but the bottom line here is Jared needs to stay away from that man for as long as possible and he seems to think here is his best option, so will you help him or not? I will make sure you get expenses paid and help with your rent seeing as Jared obviously can't work''

''Of course he can stay here, I don't need you to bribe me with money to help out my best mate'' Chad looked insulted

''No one is trying to bribe you Chad, but the money will help a bit won't it? and you can't afford to feed me as well as yourself'' Jared tried the diplomatic approach and was relieved when Chad nodded and backed down.

''Look I gotta go Jared, Jeff will be breaking down my door and probably Bobby's too, and no doubt he will be accosting my co workers, I already have twenty missed calls from him''

''Please Jensen, be careful, we don't know what Jeff is capable of.... that woman that disappeared...''

''I think we know exactly what Jeff is capable of, I will be careful I promise'' with that he pressed his lips against Jared's and closed his eyes for a brief but wonderful moment as their soft lips lingered on one another's, neither wanting to be the first to part.

 

 

 

 

Jeff was outside Jensen's when he finally pulled up in in his own car, having gone back to Misha's checked up on him and swapped the vehicles back, luckily Misha was fine, he hadn't heard jack from Jeff and surprisingly nor had Chris or Bobby, he guessed Jeff still had the smarts to keep a cool lid until he had actually spoken to Jensen.

''Where is he Ackles?'' Jeff demanded as soon as Jensen walked up to him, standing level outside his front door, there were two other men with Jeff, thye were large and muscular but Jensen didn't feel threatened by them, What could they do in broad daylight in full view of nosy neighbors . About the only thing nosy neighbors were good for.

''I don't know Morgan... have you lost him? maybe it was something you said..... or no... maybe more what you did'' Jensen's teeth gritted as he said the last part

''We had a deal Ackles, the boy is mine for the full three months, hand him over or I will go to the authorities''

''Now.. see I don't think that you will, because the authorities will put Jared back into the circuit and then neither of us will have him, and you might be spiteful enough Jeff but you're not stupid, I still get your money either way and you lost MY slave so I'm thinking I can have that contract null and voided if it went to a court of law which it won't because you know how ridiculous it would make you look, over a three month contract with a pretty slave boy''

''I'm sure I can influence proceedings in my favor, I might even be able to buy out his entire contract myself once I expose your hidden relationship with your slave''

''Please do that Jeff, I would love to see you explain why you aided and abetted my breaking regulations sorely to manipulate things to suit your own twisted needs'' Jeff looked stumped, then angry.

''I can have your legs broken, people disappear you know''

''Are you threatening me Jeff? people disappear quite a lot round you don't they''

''Just what exactly is that supposed to mean Ackles'' Jeff was almost nose to nose with him now

''Exactly what I said, just get out of my sight, you hurt Jared, you made him run away, you're disgusting you know that? he's just a frightened kid who got himself in a mess and you not only took advantage of him and his situation but you deliberately made him suffer, it's sick, you're messed up and you don't have anyone to blame but yourself, go ahead break my legs, kill me, do whatever you want but it won't help you find Jared, and if you're as intelligent as you would have people believe I wouldn't bother putting yourself and your reputation on the line for a slave who will never surrender to you and your perverted whims, and I'm not sure that you pushing him to his limits will have an outcome either of us want ''

''I will get him back Ackles and I will make his life a miserable living hell for trying to cheat me''

 

Jeff left Jensen standing on the grass outside his house, Jensen wanted to cry, not because he was scared for himself, Jeff knew it would be pointless and reckless to kill Jensen and from what he'd seen of the businessman he was too clever to waste time on 'Pointless' and 'Reckless' when the real goal was still very much out there to be obtained, no Jensen was scared Jeff would find Jared and that when he did he would hurt Jared so badly that Jensen wouldn't be able to pull him back from the dark pit he would be wallowing in.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I am keen to get this one finished as I have always know how it will end, so pressing on while I'm in the zone for it.

Chad helped Jared clean up the spare room, Jared didn't have any belongings of his own and the things Jensen had given him were still at Jensen's with them having to leave in a rush the way they did.

''So why were you with that guy in the first place?'' it was obvious after becoming the latest victim of Jared's mess that Chad was going to want some answers

''He struck a deal with Jensen, Jen only owns a year on my contract and he needed this guys help to get a business venture up and running to pay off the rest of it, trouble is Jeff is a wack job, blackmailed Jen into allowing him 3 months with me, threatened to go to the authorities and expose our relationship''

''What like three months with you as in _'with'_ you'' Chad looked horrified and Jared bowed his head

''Man, I knew your situation would be bad when you told me you were signing yourself up for that crap, but jesus Jared I can't imagine what he did to make you run, you know you can stay here as long as you want, you know I would never abuse this position don't you?'' and it was Chad's kind words that had Jared blubbering like a teenage girl, Chad wasn't the best when it came to 'feelings' but just hearing him being so supportive, having someone else besides Jensen who was with him through this mess it just felt so good after he had felt so terrified and alone with Jeff. He really didn't want to go back.

''Chad I know, you're not even gay.... why would you even want to?'' Jared was smiling through his tears

''Well just saying I would never treat you like a piece of crap just cos I could ya'know'' and his friend shrugged looking a little embarrassed

''Thanks... I mean I'm just scared I don't wanna go back man, the things he did, they're not going to be anything next to the things he'll do to me if he gets his hands on me after this''

Chad brought a hand up and patted Jared on the shoulder

''I can't make you any promises buddy, but I'm here if you need me''

''I know but I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess, you're not going to be able to frequent the usual haunts, Jeff has met you he knows what you look like and believe me he won't just let you walk away if he thinks you know where I am, he can't do a lot to Jen I don't think with him being kind of 'hot' on the business circuit and already in connection with him, it would draw too much unwanted attention if something happened to Jensen and he was linked to it. It would also most likely damage his image if people thought he had any shady dealings with a fellow entrepreneur. but you? no offense but you're just a 'nobody' in an average paid job, Jeff will run rings around you''

''Gee thanks Jay, tell it like it is why don't you?''

''I don't mean it to sound like I am putting you down and I know you make enough money to support yourself and go out an stuff, but it's nothing like the money in Jeff's world to him it's like pennies against pounds, I just need to make you understand,I don't want you getting hurt because of me''

''Okay well now you got me freaked out but I'll lay off going into town, there are a couple of local shops I can use and I don't need to go clubbing for a while, we can chill out here and play vid games, we'll be fine as long as you're not expecting me to cook''

''Honestly I'd be worried for us both if you cooked'' Chad swatted him playfully and then started chatting about some girl he'd met called 'Sarah' Jared relaxed just a little.... he felt the closest to normal than he had in a long time.

 

 

 

Jeff was furious, furious that Jared had escaped him (especially the way things had gone down) and furious that Ackles had been right about him going to the authorities it wouldn't do him any good and he might lose both Jared and his money, it would also leave him looking a fool and dent his reputation. He could get his guys to cut Jensen up for the info and he doubted Jensen would call on the cops given the situation but it was messy and Jeff didn't like 'Messy' Jensen still might not talk and questions would be raised on the circuit if his new business partner was suddenly incapacitated or walking around a mass of bruises, someone else might raise the alarm on his behalf, that uncle of his maybe, maybe even Jared himself if he though his 'precious; Jensen was getting hurt because of him. Then he would be back to square one.

His fist pounded the dashboard of his merc and his drive gave him a sideways glance

''Where to boss?''

that was the million dollar question where to? where would Jared go if he wasn't with Jensen, and he wasn't, he knew that, he'd already had one of his best guys break in while Jensen had been gone, there was no trace of Jared just that annoying barking dog. He would continue to have one of his men case the joint but he was pretty sure that Jensen wouldn't be stupid enough to hide the boy there, maybe his uncles? but he doubted he would put his uncle danger plus the older man was always down town pickling his liver it would be easy enough to get his guy to check out that place too alongside the joints of his co workers, these people would have routines like clock work, 9 to fivers always did. He made a mental list for all the places he would pass over to get checked. His guy was the best, most times  he could 'Break an entry' and no one would ever know he had been. Worst case scenario it would have to be proved that it  wasn't just kids or petty thieves, His man 'Pellegrino' never moved anything and he never stole anything, truth was the police had very little interest in robberies that were not actual 'Robberies' and where there was barely even a crime committed.

Even with his mental note to have these places checked, Jeff still thought he ought to be doing something more proactive to find the boy, the clock was ticking, he could try to track his family but he had a feeling that was too obvious and it could also attract the authorities attention if a slave was found to be reunited with his family, so who else did Jared have... friends maybe?? that blond kid from the club? that was definately worth a try, any excuse to give that snot nosed frat boy a going over, actually he wasn't that bad looking either, perhaps a different type of pounding might be in order.

''Take me to Ziggies, I think I might have a lead''

 

 

Ziggies was quiet for the time of day, but that was ok, if that 'Chad' kid was a regular the bar staff might know something on him and if it was quiet it would be easier to talk.

''Mine's a whiskey neat Darling'' Jeff smiled at the girl behind the Bar, she wasn't old but she was no kid either... maybe thirty? and that definately went in Jeff's favor, he'd seen her a few times but he'd never really spoken with her, there had always been several staff on at the times Jeff usually visited. The girl smiled back at him, it wasn't flirtatious but it was inviting all the same.

'' You come here regular don't you?'' her voice was warm and and tone friendly, in all honesty she wasn't a massive looker, dark long hair ,blue eyes and short with a medium build... most guys probably 'would' if they'd had a few and were looking to spend the night with someone but really she was pretty average. Jeff decided he liked her all the same she reminded him of 'her' all 'smiles' and 'good intentions', he decided to get his info and go, he wasn't interested in using her, it wasn't necessary and Jeff had other ways to get his kicks.

''Uh Yeah... actually I've been trying to close a deal with one of the guys who comes here a lot, Blond guy... don't know if you know him... goes by the name of Chad?''

''What Chad Michael Murray'' Really this was too easy... he felt like he was taking advantage of this womans open friendly nature even when he had resolved not to.

''Yeah, Yeah that's him, guy with the loud shirts'' It was a stab in the dark.. but he guessed Chad always wore clothes of such ridiculous nature, the girl started laughing,

''oh yeah that's Chad alright, funny though he's never really struck me as an entrepreneur, always seemed to like his job.''

''His... job? uh.. yeah he mentioned that place! what's it called again? I can't remember... I think he's growing tired of it, you know itchy feet''

''He works just outside of town at St Mary's High School, I thought he enjoyed coaching football, I don't talk to him all that often though so maybe you're right '' The girl shrugged whilst holding a glass up to the light to check it it was clean.

''Do you know where he lives?'' Jeff had all the info he needed, but it was worth the extra punt to take him right to the kids doorstep

''No I'm sorry'' her tone had changed slightly, it was less friendly all of a sudden more suspicious ''Like I say I don't know him all that well'' She continued cleaning the glasses with barely another glance in Jeff's direction whilst he sipped his drink deep in thought.

 

 

Both Jared and Chad jumped at the continued ringing on the buzzer

''Jeff'' Jared almost whispered to himself

''It's probably just the pizza guy, some of the kids get a little heavy on the buzzer'' Chad was already on his feet and reaching for the intercom ''Oh it's you, I thought you were pizza. hang on I'll buzz you up'' His finger hit the button

''Who is it?'' Jared was still afraid but he knew Chad wouldn't be stupid enough to buzz Jeff in

''Your lover boy'' his shoulders relaxed... it was just Jensen

Jensen's eyes were wild when he barged past Chad and into the living room

''Jared we have to go, Jeff will find you, we have to keep moving''

''Jen what's the matter? did you see him? has he done something to you?''  Jared got up and walked over to Jensen running his hands from his shoulders down his arms

''No Jare, It's not me I'm worried about it's you! you can't go back there and Jeff knows what your friend looks like, he won't give up until he tracks you down, he broke into my house for heavens sake! and I'm being followed I had to swap cars three times to shake their tail just to get to you''

''Did they take any of your stuff when they broke in? is Harley ok?''

''Look never mind my stuff, Harley is fine, I couldn't even tell they had broken in, that's the whole point! Noreen from across the road knocked my door to tell me, she was going to call the police I had to assure her it was a relative who'd lost their key, Jared Jeff is dangerous and he has men working for him that are more resourceful that I first thought, we have to move you now.''

''Wait we can't.... it's too late! if Jeff does track down Chad he'll hurt him to get to me''

''Chad can't tell him where you are if he doesn't know, come on we are wasting time'' He clasped Jared by the elbow and started to pull him towards the door

''Jensen! have you gone mad, let go of me.... please'' Jensen dropped Jared's elbow immediately

''Sorry... I...... Jared you can't go back there  not after what he did to you, he'll hurt you again... he's mad Jared really mad'' Jared swallowed

''Jen I can't just leave Chad to face him, they didn't exactly hit it off, he doesn't need an excuse to use Chad as a punch bag or worse''

''Jared... am I going to die?'' Chad looked white as a sheet

''No.. no Chad you aren't...... Jensen just needs to calm down, I'm not going anywhere, besides where is there left to go? I don't have any other friends I can trust, I can't go to my family, besides Jeff would track them too, it wouldn't be hard, We knew it was only buying us time anyway, I just hoped it might buy me more than a few days'' Jared felt sick inside but he knew it was pointless to keep running.

''Ok... fair play.. I understand I wouldn't drop one of my friends in the shit like that either... Chad will have to come with, I've got enough cash on me and fuel in the car to get us far enough out, we can stay in  B&B's till I come up with something more permanent, Now we know Jeff is bluffing about the authorities we only have to do this for another couple of months and he can't touch us''

''What about my job? I can't just leave without a word, I'll lose my job I'll lose my home'' Chad was shaking his head whilst absorbing all the new information that was being thrown at him

''So you'd rather lose Jared?'' Jensen was looking directly at Chad now ''I'll give you a new Job when this is over and I'll buy you another flat, how about that?''

''I don't think you understand... I love my job, I like my life''

''No I don't think you quite understand, do you know what he did to Jared?'' Jensen had his face in Chad's spitting the words

''Jensen stop it, he knows he hurt me, that's enough'' but Jensen wasn't listening and he didn't budge from being a hair's width from Chad's face

''He Viciously assaulted him, he fucked your so called 'Best friend' so hard he made him beg and trust me it wasn't for more, and if he gets his hands on Jared, he'll do it again and this time he won't let Jared get away'' Chad had backed up against the wall, the expression on his face was one of repulsion

''Jensen that's enough'' Jared's voice wobbled and he felt himself tearing up, at the thought of going back to Jeff mostly but also at the notion  that Chad now knew in graphic detail what had happened to him, Jensen had no right as if Jared wasn't continuously being disgraced enough.

''Jared, I'm sorry but he has to know, you have to come with me I will go insane if he takes you back there''

Jensen wasn't the only one who would go insane if he went back there but Jared didn't have a choice, whatever way he looked he didn't have a choice.

''I'm not leaving and that's final, Jeff isn't going to give up and we can't run forever, we will run out of money eventually and even if Bobby keeps bailing you out and Chris and Misha keep doing your job while you're running around the country trying to protect me what will Chad do? he can't abandon his life forever this wont be over in two months, this won't be over until Jeff finds me, Even after the contract has ended he'll find a way, he'll threaten me and use blackmail to get what he wants, this is bigger than everything, I can't see this ever going away and the more I avoid him the worse it's going to be for everyone involved.'' Jared hadn't even realized how hard he was crying, or that Jensen was holding him until he'd finished.

Before anyone could say anything further, the buzzer began to ring.

 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Sorry its been so long, I got a really bad case of writes block so I wrote 'Turning the Tables' as an interim piece, hopefully I am back on track now.

 

Nobody moved for a second and then Chad was picking up the intercom, to Jared the moments that followed felt almost like a dream, he heard the voice on the intercom say

''Pizza Delivery'' he tried to scream and dive across the couch to stop Chad from pressing the release button, realization dawning on him seconds too late when he heard the rough tone.

''No!'' his voice was strangled, he was aware of both Jensen and Chad looking worriedly at him ''It's Jeff, it's him! I know it's him'' He gasped letting the chocked words fall from his lips. He saw Jensen's hand reach to his pocket and saw the bulge of a gun......a GUN! Jensen had a GUN.

''Jensen'' he hissed looking him in the eye for a mere millisecond before pointedly eying the dun again ''What the hell?''

''Insurance, Jensen whispered'' Chad was looking at both of them in horror his face white as a sheet but he didn't interrupt

''Don't you dare do anything stupid, you're no good to me in prison god knows where I'll end up, please I'm begging you, just let me handle him'' Jared pleaded with the older man.

''I'm not just going to stand by and let you go back with him Jared, not again..... especially not now I know... I just can't'' Jensen looked close to tears and Jared pushed himself against him Jensen's hands coming up to caress his cheeks.

''Jensen, you have to, you have to stay strong for me.... for us... there is no one else Jen, If I lose you I'm on my own in this mess'' Jared felt damp on his neck, and he knew Jensen was crying too, for some reason it made him feel awful. he placed his arms round Jensen's waist and kissed his forehead passionately, they might of stayed like that in a lovers desperate embrace if it wasn't for the loud pounding on Chad's apartment door and reluctantly they were forced to pull away. It was Jensen that finally moved to answer it. Jared noted his hand hand still uselessly poised over the gun in his pocket.

 

Jeff entered Chad's living room, turning up his nose at the mess, surprisingly he seemed calm although he completely ignored Jensen who when he pulled back the door told him in no uncertain terms to sling his hook... his language wasn't even as nice as that.

''Get the Fuck outta here Jeff, you've had your little sick twisted game with Jared now get the hell out''

''Now, Now'' his words were also calm but Jared knew that underneath all that 'Calm' lurked danger just waiting to be unleashed, and the person it would most likely be unleashed on was Jared himself. ''I've only come to collect what is due... I was promised 3 months, and Jared  broke our arrangement, come along now Jared, no one else need be involved in this, he looked purposely at Chad who although trembling slightly stood his ground.

''I'm not coming with you Jeff, and you're not going to go to the authorities because it'll make you look like a fool '' Jeff seemed ready for this battle because he didn't seem in the slightest bit angered by Jared's words.

''Aw Jared Come now, I already apologized for things getting out of hand before'' there was a genuine flicker across Jeff's features but it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived'' well I guess I can't force you can I?'' Jared knew it was too good to be true, he held his breath just waiting for the punchline. '' people go missing in this world Jared, it happens all the time'' he let the words deliberately hang in the air waiting for Jared's response, it was almost like he was getting some enjoyment from this game of cat and mouse. a cheap thrill.

''Jensen could report you for kidnapping his slave and as I already implied I'm sure you don't want the humiliation of going to court over a pathetic slave whore'' Jared edged closer to where Jensen and Chad stood by the door putting the couch between himself and Jeff, trying not to let his fear betray him ''Unless you think you can make Jensen conveniently disappear without any questions been asked''

Jeff casually flicked his finger against his thumb looking down at it as thought he had something unwanted stuck to his hand.

''I wasn't thinking of making you disappear Jared my petal, I wouldn't dream of it..... no... but a certain handsome blond school teacher.... now that would be an awful shame should he not return home to his flat one evening, how many days might it be before anyone even realized... tell me frat boy does your mother call often?'' He was addressing Chad directly now, Chad no longer seemed so much scared as annoyed

''Don't you threaten me you psycho, don't you dare use me as a pawn in your disgusting antics, If I go missing there would be consequences just like there would be for anyone else, do you think you're bullying ways are above the law?''

Jeff just laughed

''You're pretty when you are angry frat boy, maybe you don't have to disappear.....'' he licked his lips ''Maybe you could just run into some trouble one night when you're on your way back from one of those clubs you frequent, it's dark at night hard to tell who is about'' winking he blew Chad a kiss

''You must be kidding! That's disgusting, stay the fuck away from me you crazy pervert'' Chad was appalled

Grinning Jeff just turned his attention back to Jared ''Shall I leave Jared? do you want to find out whether I'm being serious or not?'' Jared didn't. He knew Jeff wouldn't just let things rest, he wasn't sure if he would really hurt Chad or not but he'd seen what happened when this guy lost his temper and it wasn't good. There was no way he wanted Chad or anyone that he cared about on the receiving end of it, especially when all this was his own fault in the first place.

''No... no I'll come with you, but when the three months is over that's it. I want you to let me go, no more threats, please just leave me the hell alone''

''Jared you are not going with him, he's not going to do anything to anyone, he's going to leave right now aren't you Jeff?, you can have the damn money back and I'll find another way to get Jared out of this mess''Jared could tell by the look on Jensen's face he was at his wits end. 

''Oh Jensen.... you really are such a stupid loyal fool, I bet you're such a sap doe the boy that you'd take his place''

''I would.... if that's what it takes to get you to leave him alone''

''Jensen No! please!'' Jared cried out before he could stop himself

''How delicious that would be'' Jeff continued, a wicked glint in his eye ''I could get new contracts drawn up, imagine that.... Business Man Ackles my perfect submissive, I could just imagine you looking up at me with those pretty green eyes while your cock sucking lips wrap themselves around my length'' the shudder that went through Jensen's whole body was visible for everyone to see.

''If that is what it takes for you to leave Jared alone'' Jensen repeated himself, Jeff appeared to be seriously considering Jensen's offer

''No..... No! please'' Jared was crying again, he felt like such a baby ''Jeff please don't take him instead of me, I'll come with you, please leave Jen alone please!'' Just the thought of Jensen locked away in one of Jeff's rooms waiting to be.... to be used it whatever way Jeff saw fit, his amazing, sexy,successful proud boyfriend brought to his knees by a cockroach like Jeff. Jared couldn't bear that, that was worse that any torment Jeff could dole out.

''Oh I don't know Jared... Breaking Ackles here sounds like it might actually be quite fun, much better than a whimpering, moaning ungrateful retch like you, Imagine him tied up naked like a dog waiting for me to return..... just waiting for me to stick my dick right up his...''

''NO!!!'' Jared practically screamed 'STOP!!!!'' he was shaking and sobbing and near hysterical

''Looks like your boy doesn't like the idea Jensen, so looks like it's a no deal Jared is coming with me of his own free will''

''It's not his own free will you moron! and you full well know it! you're blackmailing him, just like you did with me''  Jeff looked away from Jensen, and yawned

''I'm getting tired of this shit show Jared, are you coming or not?'' Jared stalled for a moment, looking around the room

''I will come ''

''Jared no'' Jensen started but Jared put a hand up

''Let me finish, I will come with you, but not today, Jensen will drop me off tomorrow evening, please give me this last shred of dignity, let me say goodbye to Jensen properly this time, you've proved that you can find us no matter what we do, so just give me this.....please Jeff'' He hoped he looked imploring right then and that maybe Jeff could find that last ember of humanity that seemed to occasionally flair up. ''After what happened Jeff... Please just give me this''

''Fine! but I'm doing this for you 'gorgeous' not him'' he jerked his thumb roughly in Jensen's direction

''Thank you'' and Jared meant it, it really meant something to him to have the chance to leave Jensen properly this time rather than being dragged semi naked screaming from the house.

''You better not try anything stupid this time Jared'' Jeff gave a warning stare as he he headed for the door. Chad practically leaping out of his way as Jeff growledanimalistically at him and snapped his teeth. ****

As soon as the door was shut both Chad and Jensen rounded on him

'You can't be serious? you can't go back to that deranged mad man'' Chad looked lost and helpless, Jared had never seen Chad like that before, he always seemed so sure of himself, it made Jared feel a little sad

''What the hell are you doing Jared''

''Please Jen.... please don't be angry just take me home'' Jensen stared at him but he didn't utter another word, instead getting the keys from his pocket he headed out towards the car leaving Jared to say his goodbye's to Chad.

 

The car was chillingly quiet all the way back to Jensen's.

 

 

A/N Please let me know if there are still people enjoying this, and as I say I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

''Jared what the hell were you thinking?'' Jensen turned on his younger lover as soon as they were behind closed doors, how could he even contemplate going back to Jeff after everything that man had made him suffer already, Jensen didn't mean to be selfish and he certainly knew this was in no way 'all about him' but he honestly wasn't sure how he would suffer through another two months knowing what that monster had done to Jared and what he was capable of.Not to mention there was still the fact he might of murdered this poor woman in cold blood!

''Please Jensen'' There were tears in Jared's eyes, sadly Jensen was getting all too used to seeing them there

''No Jared, I'm sorry but this is just plain stupidity and fool hardiness, He may not have even gone near Chad, you should of called his bluff'

''And if he had, had Chad beaten up.... or worse? do you really think I could live with myself knowing Chad suffered what I went through? Jensen I chose this Chad didn't it's not right, Jeff even threatened his life for gods sake! If this were Misha or Chris even, what would you do? would you let them be raped for gods sake!? just to save your own back.''

Jensen felt himself getting angry, and he knew that it wasn't really fair, but Chad was just some frat boy Jared had met in college, Chris and Misha were different. In any case he wasn't going to answer Jared's question.

''That's different''

''Different how?'' Ok now Jared was fuming at him and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it

''Just different, and anyway you didn't HAVE to shove your little friend under a bus I offered to take your god damned place, it would of been two months Jared and it would of been over, you could of stayed with Bobby and you would of been fine, Your contract with Jeff would of been destroyed and new ones put in it's place and there is no way he could of kept me there after my time was up, I'm not a sex slave, I'm an upstanding citizen. This could of been over for both of us If you were not so pig headed'' Jared didn't say anything to Jensen, he just looked as though the wind had been knocked straight out of him. Then he walked steadily over to the sofa and sat down not even looking in Jensen's direction. There were moments of silence where Jensen just stood there still fuming and Jared sat with his back to him equally as annoyed.

''Jared?'' Jensen tried tentatively

'' You think I could of dealt with that Jen, knowing it was all my fault'' Came Jared's quiet tearful reply

''Jared, I offered, I volunteered and I still would do it if it meant your freedom.''

''Jen please'' and now Jared turned to face him, wet rosy cheeks and tear sodden lashes

''Oh Jared I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' and in an instant Jensen was sat next to his beau ''I'm just scared of losing you thats it, I can't bear the thought of him touching you at all, let alone against your will''

"You've helped me Jen, What happened with Jeff that was bad, but how do we know that worse wouldnt of happened if i had ended up elsewhere" he reached out grabbing Jensens hands and clasping them tightly against his chest, looking Jensen directly in the eyes.   
"And worse could still happen, so we need to play along with his demands and hope to god he lets me go when the three months is up, but please I cant have you a part of that, It would kill me Jen, do you hear me? I would rather die than know you suffered what I suffered. You think that just because you are an 'upstanding citizen' that Jeff won't fight dirty? To hell Jensen! He has already fought dirty and I cant let him ruin you because of this mess I volunteered for.....Please promise me you won't do anything stupid!" 

Jensen wanted to protest, wanted Jared to realise he would take on a milluon Jeff's if it meant keeping Jared safe, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Still he couldnt bring himself to make a promise he wasnt sure he could keep.   
"I will do my best Jared, thats all I can say, I cant promise you anything, Jared I love you, I fuckin love you, dont you get it!! You are asking me to ignore the fact my own boyfriend is being held prisoner and is most likely going to be subjected to rape and your asking me to what exactly?? Ignore it? Let it go? What?? What do you want from me?" Jensen's voice was erratic and he was crying like a girl. Why couldnt Jared understand that he would rather be at Jeffs mercy than living in denial while it was Jared who was hurt. 

" Now you must understand then Jensen" and Jared looked at him in misery. 

"Understand what Jared?"

"Exactly how I feel about you" his words were quiet and his tone dead, and all too much Jensen did understand but he just simply didnt want to. Jared couldnt possibly feel the same intesity of feelings that he did, surely it could not be possible for two people to feel that raw extreme emotion. The world would surely snap in two.

 

Gulping and choking on his own tears, Jensen wished to god that morning would never come.

 

 

A/N sorry if you have had to battle through the formatting on this, i am writing on my phone from the dominican. I will try to edit it when I return to the UK. Please use your imagination for formatting till then. I know you all have wonderful imaginations. As usual all kudos and comments greatly appreciated 


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Very short and angsty but I wanted to keep the story moving, we are over half way through now folks!

 

 

Saying goodbye to Jensen and being left standing in his slave attire in Jeff's hallway was worse than Jared could ever of imagined, there was an indescribable feeling of loneliness and despair deep in his gut. Jeff was looking at him, it was a hungry gaze that made Jared shudder.

''You shouldn't of run away from me Jared, I did everything to make you feel at ease here and you tricked me'' Jared didn't say anything, knew there was no point it would just make Jeff angrier than he already was but he couldn't help but fail to see how forcing him into painful intercourse was 'Putting him at ease'

''I'm Sorry'' Jared lowered his head deciding that this was the best approach, maybe Jeff would go easier on him if he seemed remorseful.

''I tried with you Jared, really I did, I even tried to make it enjoyable for you but you just didn't want to even attempt to make it work'' Jared couldn't believe what he was hearing, _make it work?_ he was all but a captive here with Jeff, this wasn't a relationship. How was he supposed to try and 'Make this work' ?

''Jeff I'm sorry, It's just all this is hard for me you know I don't want to be here, I'm doing the best I can'' He decided to be as honest and appealing as possible.

''You rebuffed all my good intentions Jared and made me look like a fool, so now I shall treat you like the sex slave you are'' Oh god! what did that mean?

''Jeff Please, I said I was sorry please!''

''From now on Jared you will sleep in the garage like a dog, follow me'' Reluctantly Jared followed Jeff through the kitchen and out into the garage, Jeff's garage was huge but somewhat empty, Jared's heart stopped, in the center was a large cage with a few blankets and a chain.

''You will sleep in here from now on and your only purpose will be to serve me and others as I see fit'' Jared's blood ran cold... _others...what others??_

''Jeff? what do you mean others?? I thought you said you didn't like to share'''

'' I don't like to share my partners nor companions Jared, but as you are nothing to me now but a pretty hole to fuck I couldn't give a toss who else takes their pleasure with you, Besides I'm a business man and I can see that you might earn your keep while you are here, you my dear one are going to be quite the busy little slut, now get in there'' He pushed Jared slightly towards the cage, Jared had to stoop to get in, it was no where near tall enough for him to be able to stand, so he sat pressing himself up against the blankets, Jeff reached in and fastened the chain to Jared's collar, he didn't even bother to untie Jared's bound hands

''Jeff, please I don't want to do anything with anyone else, please! you know how scared I am of that, don't do this to me I'll be good I promise, I'll try harder.''

 

Jeff looked down at Jared's bound form and tearstained cheeks, he didn't really want to share Jared with anyone else and it was a lie that it wouldn't bother him but Jared needed to be taught a lesson, needed to realize what it would be like out there in the real world in his predicament, then he might see how charitable Jeff had been, he would become desperate  for affection and then, and only then would Jeff give it to him. Maybe Jared would become so grateful for Jeff ending his torment he might even forget about 'Ackles' although even he realized deep down that, that was a rather large ask, but just to have Jared needy and wanton in his arms would be enough. Jesus just the thought was making Jeff ache with hardness.

''Sssh now Jared, you'll just have to show me how hard you are willing to try and please me, if you are good for the other men and myself I might change my mind about you being a good for nothing whore but we will have to see'' with that he leaned down and wiped Jared's tears away with his thumbs, now I'm going to gag and blindfold you as part of your training, you have been very willful and it's time you learned how to become more submissive, you are a slave after all, You will do whatever those other men demand of you ok?

''Please no!! Please Jeff I swear I'll be submissive I'll do whatever you want, anything! I'm sorry just no other men Please!'' Jeff ignored Jared's pleads cutting him off with the gag. The boy continued to whimper,cry and scream beneath the cloth in his mouth even as the blindfold was pulled across his eyes and Jeff turned the lock on the cage door. It bothered Jeff for some reason, he didn't like to see the boy so distressed, it was times like this he really wished he were a more decent person, unfortunately for Jared, Jeff's sense of decency was almost none existent and it should of bothered him more than it did. Still he couldn't wait for this part of Jared's training to be over and then he could enjoy the delicious younger man all to himself and he would make it up to him, he would be gentle and soft, he would make it so that Jared never wanted to risk leaving him ever again, it wouldn't be like the other time.... it would be more like it was with her, but now wasn't the time to think about her, he'd just got Jared back and he didn't want to go upsetting himself and spoiling his newfound excitement.

 

Jared lay back panting in distress as he sobbed harder and harder into the cold stone floor, his mind conjuring up all sorts of horrible unimaginable things that might happen to him tomorrow, how far would Jeff let them go? what would Jeff let them do to him? would he be expected to entertain more than one at a time? he hadn't thought it possible to be more terrified than he already was, but now he new what unmovable fear felt like, he was going to be fucked by a bunch of strangers and expected to submit to their every whim but he was going to be a crying mess, he wouldn't be able to do it, and then what would happen to him, would Jeff let them hurt him? would they kill him? oh god! he missed Jensen, Jensen's kind gentle touches, the way he laughed at Jared's jokes and put him at ease and the way he treated Jared with respect always, even in his current circumstances. He cried harder just thinking about Jensen, thinking about how his first time should of been and now never would be because Jeff had stolen that, taken that away from him and Jensen, and now he was going to hand Jared round like a bowl of snacks at a party. For the first time since the start of all this Jared wasn't sure he could do this, he wasn't sure he could last this out. For the first time he felt completely helpless and weak. He was going to lose the last fragile scraps of dignity and then he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him.

 

 

A.N Please let me know what you think, Comments and kudos are always appreciated and really do help me gauge people's reaction to the direction of the story. Sorry but there will be more cruelty to Jared in the next chapter for definite, you have been given the heads up.


	34. Chapter 34

 

A/N Ok so I need to warn you all for the - Extremely dubious consent tag and also it is rape. As always only not tagged as such because of Jared being a sex slave, but any sane person would still class this as rape so please proceed with caution.

 

Jared heard footsteps leading up to the garage which had him sitting bolt upright in his cage within seconds. The terrifying threats from his conversation with Jeff the evening before returning to him instantly.

'Good Morning Sunshine'' Jeff was bright and smiley as he crouched before Jared in his pen. ''I'm going to get you ready for our guests Jared, I don't want them hurting my pretty toy too badly do I now'' Jared's heart sank, this was it, he was going to be abused by a bunch of strangers and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jeff opened the cage and removed Jared's gag, he had a tube of KY in one hand and what looked like a rather large dildo in the other, Jared tried to squirm backwards

''Jeff, Please don't, please leave me alone''

''Jared, if you resist me then you will just make this harder on yourself, do you think that the men that are coming to see you are going to take it easy on you? don't you want my kindness?''

''Oh please no Jeff'' Jared started sobbing, just the thought of being treated like a whore and being shared around among men was too much to bear, he knew he was being stupid and that he had signed himself up for this but he had never envisaged having to accommodate more than one person at a time, those were the tales of the whore house. ****

''Come now Jared'' Jeff whispered in his ear, proceeding to press one lubed finger against his hole, Jared winched, in all fairness Jeff wasn't being rough but Jared was scared and tense.

''Jeff please, please don't do this'' Jared whispered in sorrow as a second finger began to scissor his hole, then a third making hims feel wide open, he couldn't help but press out a moan despite himself.

''That's it baby boy'' Jeff was kissing his neck and earlobes now and Jared knew his member was beginning to harden and he hated himself, despite everything Jeff had put him through he was still getting hard, not only that but he was about to be raped by strangers and instead of screaming in terror he was moaning in pleasure.  He noted through his haze that Jeff was pressing the tip of the gigantic dildo against his muscled ring.

''Jeff, no it's too big, please!'' Jared felt tears on his skin but he wasn't sure anymore whether they were from fear or pleasure, he let another moan rip as the lubed toy was eased gently further in. ''Oh no Jeff, please no'' he tried, not wanting his arse to be stretched out so, he wasn't a whore, he wasn't. He loved Jensen and he wanted Jensen, so why was he getting pleasure form this? Jeff was working his cock now, and he was moaning and groaning like a hooker, the toy easing in inch my inch.

''You're beautiful boy'' Jeff whispered, the whole of the toy now fully seated inside of him '' Crawl for me''

''What?'' Jared whispered, not sure if he had heard right

''Crawl with that massive plug in for me''

''Oh God, no Jeff please don't make me'' Jared sobbed humiliated

''Do it!'' he could tell by Jeff's tone it was not an 'ask' but an order so Jared began to crawl as much as his chain would allow it, the large dilsdo stretching his ass and making him moan as it touched his prostrate. Jared had never been so mortified.

''God! I've never seen anything so erotic'' Jeff whispered, Jared was crying. ''Don't worry my darling, I'll put a cock ring on you tomorrow so you don't spill too early and disappoint our guests''

''Please no guest's Jeff, what are you going to let them do to me?''

''Don't work yourself up Jared, you should know by now that it is no good to allow yourself to get like this, you need not fear pain tomorrow, I shall make sure lubrication is provided and I shall insist they use it, you have been well behaved since your return, I see no need to have you tortured and in pain'' Jared found this amusing, did Jeff not realize that pain was not the only torture one could inflict upon another. He said nothing, Jeff was still speaking, he loved the sound of his own voice. ''The toy I have chosen to prepare you with should make sure you are ready and able to accommodate two erections at once, they will have you moaning and snorting like a little piggy, I have no doubt you will be in ecstasy my dear boy''

''Jeff No! I don't want that Jeff! please don't do this to me, I cant... I won't......oh God! please, please don't do this'' Jared was still sobbing hard, the dildo up his arse stinging ever so slightly although he knew it was no use, no matter how hard he begged Jeff wouldn't remove it, Jeff wasn't going to stop any of it.

''Quiet!'' Jeff seemed angry if anything when he spoke ''I'm going to get you some breakfast, just allow yourself to relax and get used to the situation, you my dear boy are simply exquisite, you were made for this line of work. I don't understand why you don't allow yourself to succumb to it.''

Jared turned away from him, he was sick of letting Jeff see his tears and his weakness, Jeff wasn't going to take pity on him, Jeff was going to abuse him and allow others to rape him and sexually humiliate him, He wasn't getting away from this, this was all his own fault, and the fact that he kept getting turned on just proved his own weakness.

 

 

Jeff hesitated when the boy stopped begging and turned on his side facing away from him, had he pushed the boy too far? would he cope with the events of the following day? for the second time since holding the youth captive Jeff had the slightest of doubts...... and if he was brutally honest maybe he felt the smallest amount of guilt. He shook it off, he must be getting soft in his old age.

 

A/N Short but I want to keep this rolling. Please let me know your thoughts and any Kudos are greatly appreciated :)

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

WARNING- Horrible things happen to Jared in this chapter. Please heed all warnings and take note of the implications I have gived as to what will be happening to Jared. Do not trigger yourself please. I write for creative writing purposes only. I do not wish harm on anyone at all. Ever. 

 

Jared couldn't allow this to happen to him, he hadn't felt this terrified since his first day of being a slave. There would be no 'coming back ' from this. It was rape. There was no other way to put it. I mean he hated the things that Jeff made him do. He repeatedly violated him and he had painfully forced him on that one horrific occasion, but this. This was too much, expecting him to lie there while strangers did what they wanted with him.

He heard footsteps and talking. Jeff entered the room followed by two other men, neither man was attractive in the slightest, both looked to be about 40 with the middle aged paunches to match. Not that their appearance mattered, Jared didn't want to do anything with anyone except for Jensen. Jared wasn't going to stay quiet, he wasn't going to be complient in what? His 'Gang Rape'? 

''God he is magnificent isn't he? So tanned and look at those eyes'' the fatter of the two men spoke up, both his chins wobbling when he spoke. 

''And those lips, I bet you he gives good head" the second man looked positively elated, staring at Jared like he was a slab of meat. 

''Leave me alone!" Jared spoke up for himself " Stay away from me, I don't know what he's told you, but Im not 'up for anything' I don't want this. He's keeping me prisoner, if you touch me it's against my will" Jared could not contain his terror at the thought of being forced by these two men. His heart was pounding so badly he actually thought it might fail, the sad thing was he thought he would probably prefer that to his impending rape. 

"Jared honey'' Jeff's tone held warning, but Jared wouldn't be put off. He had everything to lose including his sanity. 

''No. Jeff this is too far. I will do what I have to if I have to with you but not with them. I told you from the start no sharing. You make me do this and I swear you will live to regret it" 

Jeffs eyes flashed

" Sorry gentlemen, he's new to this" 

The second man spoke up again seemingly unperturbed. 

" No no Jeffrey it's fine, I like em a little feisty, not that much fun you know once the fights gone out of them" Jared realised in that moment, these men didn't care that Jared didn't want this. In fact his reluctance seemed to excite them even more. 

'' They shouldn't sign themselves up for this life if they can't hack it, now shall we begin?"

 "I didn't have a choice you don't understand! Please!" Jared tried desperately, he felt the tears. He hated them. 

"Jared! Thats enough" Jeff growled. 

" Why would you do this to me? Oh god why" He started sobbing uncontrollably as one of the men lunged into his pen and made a grab at him, pulling him by his hair. It hurt. Jeff had promised it wouldn't be painful. The other man had a hold of him now and he was being pushed down onto the concrete floor. 

" Bind the little bitches legs in case he kicks," 

"No please" Jared tried but he was ignored, rough rope bound his ankles as he was pulled up onto his knees. 

" you wanna use his mouth first or his ass, I will do the other then we can swap if you want" 

Jared was crying. They were talking about him like he was nothing, like he didn't matter. He was crying his hear out and these men simply didn't give a crap.

'' we can both use his ass at the same time, look at this" without warning the dildo Jeff had made him use was torn from his ass. Jared screamed.

''Jeff please!" he wailed miserably "

" Don't damage the merchadise boys" Jeffs lazy drawl sounded. '' Make sure you use the lubrication I have provided or he won't be much use for others" Other? Jared sure as hell wasn't going to go through this ever again. He would end his own life first. ''Open up pretty, stop crying you little skank, you'll get my dick wet, you look hot when you're sad though'' One of the men started to press his hard erection against Jared's closed mouth. Jared refused to open it. He could feel the other man thrusting lube covered fingers in his already sore ass. The man wasn't as skilled or as gentle as Jeff usually was. Jared needn't of worried about being stimulated. He wasn't even slightly turned on. He grunted his disgust through his tears. 

"I said open up!" the man first man started yanking at his hair again whilst the other applied a third clumsy finger in his ass. 

Jared let out a high pitched noise in, indignation. He wanted Jeff to know how much he hated this. How little it turned him on. Jeff had promised him it wouldn't be like this. 

The man trying to get him to open his mouth kicked him hard in the stomach. Jared still refused. He shivered as the other mans member nudged at his entrance. A hand was squeezing his nose, he couldn't breathe but he still wouldn't give in. His vision was growing blurry and he could hear Jeff vaguely in the background but Jared clung on. Until he couldn't see anything any more.

 

A/N sorry I know its been a reaalllllyy long time since I updated. Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know if you're still into this. I lost a bit of vision with where this would end but im back on track with it now. Probably another 4 or 5 chapters left to go. 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Jeff watched the unconscious boy sleeping on his bed. There were bruises forming on his semi naked body where the men had been too rough. Jeff let out a strangled sob into the silence of the room.

He reminded him of her. So broken and alone, abused by the world, and Jeff had caused it. He had caused this boys misery and his pain because he had been like them. He'd seen something pretty and he'd wanted... no insisted on taking it for himself. Jared had been prepared to die, and maybe he would of done if Jeff hadn't hauled that crazy out of control asshole off of him and smashed his good for nothing head against the wall. He'd already warned them about ruining the merchandise. That is what people who didn't listen got, that and kicked out asses without a refund. Jeff probably would of shot them if they'd protested.Lord knows he was angry enough.

He couldn't really blame them though, it was him that had caused this boy to not care if he lived or died, to just want the misery to end.

Like she had. Except when she got tired of the nightmares dragging her back to a place and time when she was surrounded by scum ...the very same scum that Jeff himself now was. When she had finally succumbed to the dark angels that were forever beckoning her towards a place of peace and freedom. She had downed every last one of those pills and Jeff had not been there to save her. Jeff had been doing what 'normal' guys did, drinking in a bar with friends, while she lay sobbing and alone waiting for death to claim her.The victim of men like him.

No amount of praying, or willing or screaming to a god that probably didn't exist could bring her back. Jeff knew because he'd tried. He'd even gone to church, what a depressing crock of shite that had been. Full of people in their last years of life clinging to delusions of a 'Better Place'. Maybe it was then that he had started to turn into the man that he had now become.Or maybe it was the night he'd burnt her body and all her possessions. So that it was as though she had never existed at all. Except for she had, and he had a single photo to prove it. It didn't matter when the police came sniffing around, they thought it was him, they thought he'd done her in, well maybe in some ways he had. He hadn't been there to save her, so what did it matter what people thought. What did it even matter if he did go to prison. He hadn't though. The pigs finally went away and left him alone, to his own bitter grief. Looking back now he realized it would of been safer if they had locked him up.

He couldn't change the things he had done to this boy, and if he was honest he wasn't sure if he went back in time that he would, there was no point in kidding himself. He could do one thing though, he could let the kid go. He wasn't doing it to ease his conscience or to try and convince himself that he was a better person than he was, because lets face it he had become a terrible person who had done terrible things, especially to Jared. He would do it for her, because she would of been turning in her grave at what Jeff had done, she would of been screaming down on him, and now, now she would be willing him with every fiber in her tiny beautiful body for Jeff to just let the poor boy go. go home, back to that ridiculously soppy green eyed entrepreneur. That someone in this miserable world might get a shot at happiness.

Hazel eyes flickered open

''Jeff..'' it was just a whisper.

Jeff ran a hand over Jared's hair, and he felt the boy shudder, who was he kidding?, you can't force someone to love you, and even if you could it certainly wouldn't be by hauling them through all the abuse that he had subjected this boy to. Jared would only ever feel hate and fear towards him, like she had to towards all those that had brought her pain, and Jeff had wanted to kill every last one of them. He almost laughed to think that those green eyes belonging to his 'Business Partner' Held exactly the same loathing whenever they looked at him. He understood. Jensen wanted to kill him and he didn't blame him. He had become the abuser. It was irony at it's best.

''J...Jeff what are you going to..to do to me?, what happened? where are those men?'' the boys words were still quiet but perfectly audible and it was plain to see he was terrified.

''Sh..sh now Jared, those people aren't coming back, they're gone. I sent them away when they stared hurting you, I promised didn't I? I promised I wouldn't let them go too far. you could of died sweetheart, you weren't breathing, you should of opened your mouth''

''No!...I didn't want him to..I didn't want it Jeff, Please no more! don't make me please, I'll be good.''

Jeff tried soothing him again with another stroke through his hair. Jared remained tense.

''I know you will be Jared, I know you'll be a good lad for me, so I don't need to punish you again do I? ''

Jared shook his head vigorously

''So... I've got some pills I want you to take, they're just sleeping pills, you need some rest, when you wake up I promise there will be a nice surprise for you... would you like that Jared mmm? something to make it up to you''

''Oh...Jeff please I don't think I'm up to sex just yet''

Jeff chuckled softly as though Jared were a silly niave child

''Not sex Jared, something you'll like I promise, see I didn't break my promise before did I? here you are safe and sound. So take these tablets and lie back''

Jeff handed Jared a glass of water and the bottle of pills, he watched while the kid suspiciously read the label before removing two and chugging them back down his throat. Jeff was surprised how easy it had been, surely Jared was scared that Jeff might do all sorts of things to him while he was 'Out of it' or that when he awoke it might be to a complete and utter nightmare not a 'Nice Surprise' It occurred to him then, that maybe Jared didn't really have any fight left in him. That saddened him more then he cared to admit.

 

 

Jensen heard a knock at the door, Harley started barking. He was a mess, sitting in his dressing gown, beer in his hand (and it was only 3PM) and unshaven. He walked to the door flinging it open, not in the mood for visitors at all. These days he was never really in the mood for anyone anymore. He stopped short.

Jeff was standing in his door way, beside him two of his cronies, they held something long and thin between them wrapped in a blanket. It was then he saw that the 'thing' they were carrying had a head...it was... NO!! ... it couldn't be, but it most definitely was, it was Jared. They had killed him!

''Jared!'' he rasped, throat constricting, the world beginning to swirl around him ''You..you've killed him... Oh my god, WHY'' He looked at Jeff, he needed something, anything, how could anyone want to KILL his poor sweet Jared.

'' Calm down Jensen, he's just sleeping, he's not been well, and he needs some rest''

Relief hit Jensen full pelt. He stepped aside gesturing for them to bring Jared inside. They followed his lead gently placing Jared on the sofa.

''Wh..What's going on Jeff?'' Even now Jensen was kneeling beside his beloved Jared, feeling his warm wrist, checking for a pulse, Only really letting total relief and some joy fill him when he found one. Nice and strong.

''I'm letting him go Jensen, he's all yours, I'm letting you out of the contract. You can keep the money too, I don't want it, I don't want any of it. We are no longer partners, you can do what you want with the new business. I shall be going away for a while anyway and I'm not sure when I will return, or even if I will return at all.'' With that he clicked his fingers and one of his men produced the contract. Jeff lit it with a match.

''You might have copies'' Jensen looked at him, eyes non trusting, and who would blame him?

''I might '' Jeff shrugged ''I guess that's just a risk you will have to take''

''Why are you doing this, it's not you, you don't do things out of the kindness of your heart and we both know it'' Jensen was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his arms protectively wrapped around Jared's neck, fingers carding every irreplaceable hair. It was clear to see he wasn't prepared to give Jared up again. Jeff took in Jensen's lost and disheveled form and though it might actually finish Ackles off if he tried it. 

''Would it surprise you if I told you I was doing this for someone else'

''Who?.....and yes it would'' Jensen shot back at him

''You don't know her'' Jeff answered looking up at the ceiling ''I don't think anyone of this world truly ever did, Look after that boy Jensen, he's special. There is something truly wonderful about him, something that a man like me only has the power to crush''

With that Jeff and his men went.

Jensen jumped up bolting the door behind them. In fact he made sure every window and door was locked until it was just he, Harley and a sleeping Jared all huddled in the living room, Jensen fell asleep, his head against Jared's chest, clutching his warm hand listening to the beating of his heart. Thanking the Gods that Jared was back with him where he belonged, and promising himself that he would never ever let Jared go ever ever again.

 

A/N I hope no one is disappointed by this turn of events, I really wanted Jensen to be the one to rescue Jared but it just didn't fit. I still think that Jensen is Jared's knight in shining armor but just not in the way that he was able to swoop in and pull him out of there. It just didn't work for me. We will start to look towards Jared's recovery now.


	37. Chapter 37

 

 

A/N

 

When Jared woke up, at first he couldn't understand what the weight pressing down on his chest could be, and then as the sleepy fog began to clear from his mind he almost leaped from the sofa in terror, half expecting to find another one of Jeffs 'Friends' mauling him, but before he could yell and run he realized he wasn't in Jeffs room, in fact he was at... could it be? he slowly looked down to see who was leaning against him.

''Jen..?''

Jensen's head flew up.

''Jared, Oh my god Jared! are you ok, do you feel alright? did he drug you?''

''Where's Jeff?'' it was the only thing Jared could think of, he was confused, was this even real? was he hallucinating?

''He's gone Jared, I swear to you he is gone, he let you go''

Anxiety started to creep in, Jared's emotions felt incredibly out of control, he wanted to scream and cry and hit things all at the same time. He was just so fed up and frustrated! Jeff wouldn't let him go, Jeff would never ever let him go. This was a trick, or he was ill? maybe he had a fever. In the end he gave into the tears, feeling something cold and wet nudging at his hand, he looked and saw his beloved Harley ad wept even harder, this was the cruelest of hallucinations. It felt so real, it was all he had wanted, just to be home with Jensen and Harley, be away from disgusting unwanted touches.

''Oh god Why!!!'' He screamed looking up at the Ceiling 'Why damned YOU!!' The Jensen Hallucination looked bewildered and just the tiniest bit afraid and the Harley hallucination ran off into the corner whimpering.

''Jared? are you ok, did he give you something baby? you need to tell me or I'm going to have to take you to hospital to get checked over''

Jared decided he never wanted to wake up, he wanted to stay in this hallucination for as long as possible.

''I don't want this to end'' He looked into Jensen's deep green eyes ''Please... I just don't want this to end I can't go back, they were hurting me please!!'' He reached out and touched the hallucination Jensen, his hands felt warm and alive, he felt so real. Sobs caused Jared's body to shake.

''Shh...shh Jay, come now, you're not going back anywhere, I'll kill him and throw his wretched body in the canal if he comes back, I mean it, I can't lose you again..... who was hurting you honey? Jeff?'' he wrapped his hand round the nape of Jared's neck and drew him in for a gentle kiss, it was chaste and comforting, he wasn't being sexual.

Jared still didn't really believe it, but he was stuck in this wonderful dream so he may as well enjoy it while he could, maybe he was dying. Maybe he was dead.

''The men'' Jared whispered almost to himself '' the men were hurting me, but Jeff said they've gone....and then .... and now I'm here ... I think I might be dead... am I dead? are you an angel?''

Jensen was wearing an extremely worried expression.

''No. Look, Jared listen to me, you are not dead,you're fine... well physically at least I think. Jeff brought you back here with two of his men, you were asleep, I'm not sure what he gave you..I think...I think maybe we ought to get you to hospital''

Jared's anxiety began to calm down, Jensen seemed real, if this was an hallucination then it wasn't fading and everyone was acting very normally, including Harley who was now lying by the fire nursing one of his toys between two paws.

''No! I'm ok, it was just sleeping pills, that's the last thing I remember, Jeff told me to take a couple of sleeping pills, said I needed some rest after..after.'' He suddenly realized if this WAS real then he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Jensen about the men, Jensen would be devastated and maybe he would think Jared was a little slut. Even though deep down he didn't think Jensen would really blame him he was still scared. 

''After what?'' Jensen's expression going from worry to concern, was there also fear there? ''Jensen who were those men you were talking about? what happened? why did you need to rest?''

Jared raised a hand

''Please Jensen, I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now, I need some time, why did Jeff bring me back?'' Jared began to sit himself up on the sofa, Jensen moved to sit beside him, pulling Jared back against him, moving his hands in slow soothing circles against the younger mans back.

''Honestly I don't know, the old boy is crazy, said something about doing it for someone else, when I asked him who he said I didn't know em, that no one did, to be honest it was really weird but I was just so happy that he had brought you back, that he was letting you go, he could of told me anything and I wouldn't of really thought about it. Like I say who cares why, he did it, you are back here with me and Harley and I'm going to call Uncle Bobby. I can call Chad as well if you wanted me to, I know he would want to know you're alright.

Jared nodded, he didn't feel up to talking to anyone right now but he knew it was only fair that Jensen let Chad know he was ok. If it were the other way round, is someone had gotten Chad like that... god it didn't bear thinking about, what he had endured .... it should never happen to anyone. Ever. He felt scared... terrified even and he wasn't sure how he was ever going to get his life back together, he knew he would be expecting Jeff or those dirty horrible men to be lurking in every shadow at every turn, but he would get through this and when he finally did get his freedom back, properly and he was no longer a slave he was going to do something to try and stop anything like this happening, stop people from being so desperate that they felt they had no choice but to put themselves at such terrible risk. Jared was well aware that if Jeff had been an even worse man than he already was that he would be dead.

 

** 3 Days Later**

 

Jared had refused to see anyone except Jensen his first few days back, all the doors and windows were kept bolted and Jensen's gun lay within reach at all times. Every sound he heard, any knock on the door, every heavy gust of wind that rattled the windows...just everything! set him on edge and had him thinking Jeff had come back. He kept a baseball bat down the side of the bed for heavens sake! he was a wreck.

Still, though he waited expectantly Jeff didn't come back.

Finally on the 3rd day of his isolation, Jensen came into their bedroom handed him a coffee and a cream cheese bagel and threw a newspaper down on the bed.

''It's over Jay, he ain't coming back... even Jeff can't get you from behind the grave''

Jared looked down, and nearly dropped his coffee and his bagel as Jeff's huge smiling Face starred back at it. The Headline read

'Self Made Millionaire of JDM Enterprises tragically takes own life' and Jared wasn't sure how to feel, he should feel relieved, I mean now he didn't have to sleep with a gun on his bedside table and a baseball bat down the side of his bed, now he could begin to heal, to allow himself to believe that this could finally be over. Somehow he wasn't pleased though, he felt somehow sad and that made him feel guilty. He shouldn't be feeling sad, Jeff deserved it, he was a bastard that had torn him away from the love of his life. He pushed the paper away not wanting to read it for himself.

''What happened''

''Shot himself in one of his vegas apartment's apparently,didn't give off any warning signs, business as usual and then wham. One of his associates found him dead. Shot through the head, clutching a picture of him with some old girlfriend... the one that disappeared. It's all over the papers. Re opened the case, they think he killed her all those years back, couldn't live with himself and now  years later killed himself. Still at least he won't be hurting anyone else ever again.

''Mmm huh'' Jafred just mumbled feeling sick all of a sudden.

''Hey! Jared what's the matter? I thought you'd be pleased''

''Pleased!? Jensen a guy is dead. Killed himself.'' Jared wasn't even sure why he was defending that motherfucker, it certainly wasn't worth arguing with Jensen over, but he was doing it all the same.

Jensen looked positively alarmed

''Jesus Jared! that man tortured you, he sexually abused you for heaves sake! and as if that's not bad enough there is still stuff that you don't feel ready to tell me, and I get that, I really do but please do not defend that complete and utter psychopath, Jared I...I .. Look! at one stage I thought I was never going to see you again, when they brought you back here and you were just lying there in a blanket, Hell! Jared I thought he'd killed you''

It was then that Jared saw the mask slip, Jensen who had been so strong though all of this, constantly telling him it would be ok, that they would get through this, from the day he'd come back to get him from the pens right up until now, never faltering or wavering in his loyalty. For a moment Jared saw and felt the pure terror, misery and helplessness that Jensen had been feeling, and he was sorry for it.

''I'm sorry Jen... I really am, I know that none of this has been easy for you and that you must have just wanted to give up and go live a normal life with a normal boyfriend who doesn't stick up for his kidnapper and torturer and instead you have stayed true to me. I don't know why I stuck up for Jeff, I mean it's just that...I mean sometimes he was ok... sometimes he'd be nice or he wouldn't hurt me... and then in the end he did let me go didn't he? I mean maybe he cared for me a little.. in his own way, I dunno! and now he's dead, that's how bad it must of been for him in that twisted mind of his. So bad he ended it''

Jensen sighed softly and sat down on the bed. He tossed the paper in the waste paper basket and pulled Jared into a hug

''It's ok... I get it, sometimes people form an attachment to their kidnappers, it's common. You feel like you owe him something because he didn't kill you and maybe he could of been worse, and that's ok that you feel like that, but let me tell you something Jared, you don't owe him anything and it is all his own fault he ended up like that. He had so many opportunities in life Jared, hell he had women crawling all over him, damn guy even had friends. He was rich and successful. I don't know what happened in his life to make him do the horrible things he did to you and maybe to others, but I do know he had a choice. So it's okay if you feel bad for him it just shows that you have compassion but please please never think that he is dead because of you. He is dead because of himself. Because he couldn't live with who he was. Nothing you did contributed to that, you were a victim Jared not a perpetrator. Forgive him if you want to and if you can, but please don't exonerate him. He hurt you. Not the ther way round.''

Jared nodded, slowly breathing in and out. All these strange reactions and feelings he was having. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

 

 

A/N Thanks for spurring me on guys. I got about another 3 Chapters to go. Aiming to end on 40 which will probably include an epilogue but if not I will do a separate epilogue cos I already got it planned out. :)


	38. Chapter 38

A/N Complete cheese this one guys...... you have been warned. *Grinz*

 

Jared still refused to see visitors for the following two weeks, he wasn't exactly sure why, it was somehow just like letting the world in. He was still a slave in the technical sense so he couldn't really go out either, not without Jensen anyway, and to be honest he didn't want to. He felt safe in their House, just he, Jensen and Harley. Jensen wouldn't let it rest though, he was insistent that Jared either go out or have people round. He didn't understand about Jared's safe cocoon. Jensen still carried on life as normal. Going to work, Walking the dog, he'd even gone for a couple of after work drinks. Of course he had made sure Jared was looked after and even said he would take some time off or that he would just tell Chris and Misha 'Another time' but honestly Jared didn't want it that way, he liked Jensen going about his normal activities, he liked to feel like that 'Safe' and normal. He didn't want anything to change.

''Jared. Please. you have to see people, If this were any other situation I would insist you saw a therapist but as it stands there aren't any therapists for active slaves, and it would raise suspicion if I got you a normal one, so in the short you are stuck with me as your 'Guide' and lets face it, that's not great, but I really feel like just staying here all the time, never seeing anyone, it can't be right. Let me invite a few people over. Please, if you feel uncomfortable at any point, take me to one side and tell me. I promise I will subtly get everyone to leave''

Jared felt sick about seeing anyone from the outside world, letting people into his 'Safe Place' was scary, it meant change. People might ask him things, things about when he was captive. Worse they might feel sorry for him and give him pitying 'Knowing' looks. Jared didn't want people's pity. Jared wanted to be left alone. Just him and Jensen. That was fine. Except for the fact he could tell Jensen wasn't going to give this one up. He had decided it was best that Jared see people and one way or another Jared was going to see people, and he guessed that at least having people that he knew come into his safe place on his terms where he would have Jensen would be far better than actually going outside where there would be strangers, people like those disgusting men lurking every where. Jared didn't want to leave his 'Safe Place' at all.

''Ok'' he gave in, and it actually made him feel good when he saw Jensen's handsome face light up

''Really!?'' he said, obviously elated that after two weeks of trying to get Jared to see someone other than him Jared had finally caved.

''Really'' Jared answered  ''but only people who will be ok with me in 'normal' clothes. I'm not up to the humiliation of my 'Slave attire' Jen''

Jensen shook his head

''No, of course not Jay, I wouldn't even dream of having you wear that stuff, especially right now. I was thinking maybe just Bobby..... and Chad?''

He said the last part testily as though he wasn't really sure what Jared's reaction to that would be.

''Yeah, ok sure. You know you can ask Chris or Misha too if you wanted'' He felt like he owed something to Jensen, he was trying so hard to make Jared 'Better' but truth is Jared didn't even know whether he would ever be the same guy Jensen fell in love with again. So much had happened. He didn't feel the same, he felt the need to have complete and utter control over everything. He needed to feel like nothing 'Unexpected' was going to happen. Though he realized that Jensen was probably right, it probably wasn't healthy.

 

***6PM The following evening***

Jared had busied himself, he'd busied himself all day trying not to think of people coming over, people invading his 'Safe Place'. He'd cleaned the house twice over, he'd done so many party nibbles he was sure that he and Jensen would be living off them for the rest of their life. He'd even changed his shirt 7 times. He needed to relax, Jensen would be home at any minute and he would be upset to realize how 'On edge' Jared was about just meeting up with a couple of their friends. I mean it was ridiculous, He'd known Chad for years and Uncle Bobby...well it was Jensen's Uncle Bobby for gods sake!

''Jay..'' He heard Jensen's voice '' Jay you there?''

Jared emerged from the kitchen to see Jensen removing his coat and pulling a couple of bottles of wine out of a shopping bag.

''Thought you might like a drink, might help you relax a bit.... I know you're nervous but I swear to you it will be ok''

How did Jensen know he was nervous, he hadn't seen him all day, How did Jensen always manage to do that? guess correctly how Jared was feeling when Jared hadn't even seen him! it made him feel good though, Jensen never failed to make him feel loved and taken care of even after everything he had suffered.

Jensen walked into the kitchen and Jared inwardly cringed hearing a sharp intake of breath, Jensen had seen the party food Jared had done.... he was probably wishing he'd invited the entire neighborhood,Jared heard the fridge door open and close and Jensen re entered the living room with a big smile on his face.

''Hope everyone is hungry, looks fantastic'' is all he said before sitting on the couch, he handed a glass of wine to Jared and took a couple of sips from his own glass. Jared sat beside him nervously awaiting their guests.

 

Half an hour later the doorbell went, Jared waited as Jensen went to answer it

''Wotcha Dude'' Jared hadn't realized how much he had missed that voice until he heard it.

''Chad!'' he pulled himself up from his chair and allowed himself to be freely pulled into his friends embrace. If you had asked him earlier if he would be comfortable with anyone other than Jensen's gentle, non invasive touches he would of without a doubt said no, but somehow this was ok....this was Chad ....Chad was safe, Chad was a friend.This was ok, he could do this.

''Jared Man! you look great, I'm so glad....'' his friend stalled, somehow unsure of how to proceed with the conversation, if anything he could of sworn his friend was tearing up a little, but Jared suddenly wanted him to talk to him however he wanted to. He had been petrified of talking about his experience, and there were still aspects he wasn't ready to share yet, but just seeing his friends genuine stress made him realize that he could share small parts of what happened, maybe that would somehow make him feel less....less alone.

''Hey Chad it's ok.... it's alright buddy''

''I'm sorry Jay.. I should leave.. I didn't mean...I was Just so.... I mean Jared it's been horrible man'' Chad seemed so nervous.... and Jared felt Jensen stiffen beside him, but oddly he felt calm, and he certainly didn't want Chad to feel like he had done anything wrong.

''Chad it's fine, honestly man, it was Hell ...... really It was but I'm here now aren't I? and ...and that's gotta count for summat right??  and dude I made so much food you seriously cannot go home! like really Jensen tell him''

and just like that everyone seemed to relax, Jensen threw back and laughed, it was a genuine heartfelt sound

''put it this way Chad, I think Jared was trying to ensure the WORLD doesn't starve''

''Oooh well in that case I'm just gonna have to check this out for myself! anyone mind if I grab a beverage?''

Jared waved Chad to help himself, turning to smile at Jensen reassuringly,

within the hour both Misha and Bobby had turned up, both being a little hesitant around Jared at first, but soon were drinking, eating and chatting. Jared noticed the absence of Chris and reminded himself to ask Jensen on that later. He actually found himself having a really good time, for the first time that he  could really remember in a good long while. He kept flashing nervous grins in Jensen's direction. For the first time in a LONG time, Jared actually felt normal, especially when Chad got rather tipsy and insisted that they all play twister. Jared actually found himself back in his college days, although as far as he could remember Chad normally pulled this stunt in a room full of chicks. It worked though, they all ended up completely and utterly wasted and in an hysterical mess. Uncle Bobby constantly complaining he was way too old to be playing games like this with a bunch of Idgits, which only served to make Jensen laugh harder than ever, making Jared smile inwardly. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with a guy like Jen.

 

 

Jared lay on the sofa, listening to Jensen see their guests out. Finally Jensen returned to the living room.

''Hey Jen..'' Jared slurred

''Yeah baby''

''What happened to Chris?'' Jensen seemed to freeze a little '' You did invite him didn't you?''

''Uhh... to be honest Jay no... It's not anything personal but I'm just not sure how tactful he would of been.... I mean look! I'm not putting him down and he's been a great friend to me, and I know he wouldn't deliberately say anything to make you feel uncomfortable but it's just his nature at times that's all. ''

Jared nodded, he thought he understood.

''Ok, but I want you to know Jen, I really do love you, and your friends are welcome anytime, even if some of them are a little rough round the edges. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me, but tonight..... you were right about tonight, I really needed it Jensen, more than I could of ever imagined. I needed to feel human again. So thank you''

He felt Jensen lean in and kiss the top of Jared's head

'' No... thank you Jay, every day I am with you I realize how brave and strong you are, If anything you give me strength. I love you too, Jared seriously I do.''#

Jared closed his eyes, drinking in the warmth and comfort his lover provided, he still felt safe.... all night he felt safe.... maybe safe wasn't just limited to a locked room.... maybe safe could include people too.

He felt his eyes begin to droop and the soft stroking of his hair.

 


	39. Chapter 39

A/N

 

Ok so this chapter is again from Jared's point of view and we jump quite a bit forwards in time. The epilogue is from Jensen's POV though if that helps at all.

 

 

******* 3 years and 1 days since Jared's first day as a slave*******

 

Jared heard the alarm sound as usual, he reached out his arm and switched it off. The bed was empty, it was fairly normal for Jensen to be at work before he awoke.

He got up and dressed as usual and prepared himself for the same old daily routine; housework, play with Harley, watch some tv, play some fifa, spend time with Jensen then bed and the whole cycle would begin again the day after. In fact all the days blurred into one, Jared had lost track of the days a long while ago. It didn't bother him so much, at least once a week they would see friends and occasionally they would even venture out, although even now.. after all this time Jared hated being in his 'slave attire' loathing the sheer vulnerability of it and the horrible memories that would always re surface. Those days would often end with him sobbing in Jensen's arms so they were kept to a minimum, Jensen only occasionally insisting that Jared 'mustn't lose touch with the real world' apparently it was 'important'. Jared knew that it was, but sometimes he'd rather play ignorant to that and try and remain protected in his 'safe place' for as long as he was able to get away with it.

Pounding down the stairs he skidded to a halt half way across the linoleum kitchen floor, He could smell pancakes, there were pancakes on the table and the back door was open. Either they had a really friendly burglar or for some reason Jensen was off work. Jared still proceeded with caution. That's how ridiculous he still was. He needn't of worried though, as his eyes fell on an elated looking Jensen rolling on the grass with Harley looking in the direction Jared was now standing. He pulled himself to his feet, grin still firmly fixed on his face, Jared felt strangely annoyed, he liked to see Jensen happy, of course he did! but really it was as though he were high on drugs, and really? what was his excuse for missing work, he certainly didn't look ill. 

''Hey Jay!!''

''Hey Jen....'' Jared paused, not wanting to come across as an old fish wife ''Umm... how come you decided not to go into work? your uncle been at the moonshine again and given you another early Christmas..? coz you know when he comes round he's not gonna...''

Jensen laughed

''Oh! come on Jay stop playing games''

and Jared was growing more annoyed by the second because he wasn't playing any games, had he missed Jensen's birthday?... no, definitely not... he started to wrack his brains, worried that he really was missing something major here. The he felt terrible because he saw Jensen's face fall.

''Jared...'' he whispered ''Please don't tell me you don't know what today is?.... please don't tell me it's been that long you..you...you've lost track haven't you?''

''Lost track of what? Jen you're not making any sense, have YOU been at the Moonshine again'' he folded his arms

''Whhaa?? No! Jared no one has been at the moonshine.... that was ONE time and it was Uncle Bobby's fau.....'' He stopped '' Look nevermind! Jared... Today is the day you are no longer a slave'' Jensen walked over to him and clasped his shoulders in excitement ''Jared we can go anywhere! we can do anything we want and you can wear normal clothes, in fact we can go shopping and buy you a whole new wardrobe! we can go on holiday! somewhere exotic, we can buy a house and put it in joint names. We can literally do ANYTHING!... Jared...Jared why are you crying?''

Jared hadn't really noticed he was crying but he felt the wetness on his cheeks, a mixture of emotions washing over him, the first being extreme fear, he had lived like this for so long he wasn't sure he knew how to live properly out there in the real world. The second and third feelings that washed over him were extreme relief and happiness, he no longer had to live in constant fear that he would somehow be taken from Jensen again, that he would be forced into unsavory 'activities' . He could see his family.....Jared hadn't been able to face his parents for three whole years! He could just go round Chads and chill for no reason whatsoever if he felt like it... without Jensen.... he could go somewhere alone....not that he had any intention of doing that right now, there were lots of things he very much wanted to do with Jensen, but it was having a choice. Jared had his choices back. He felt a small smile creeping over his face.

''I'm free? Really Jen??? is that true??''

''Jesus Jared!! would I lie to you about this? You are free, you can do anything you want man'' Jared pulled Jensen to him engulfing him in a deep, hungry passionate kiss

''The first thing I want to do is you Jen'' and he meant it, they had agreed a few months after Jared had been returned home by Jeff that they would wait until Jared was free for have 'Full on' sex after their first disaster. They could do other things.... but Jensen more so than Jared insisted that he wanted Jared to be a free man, that he wanted sex to be as equals, and Jared hadn't been in a position to argue, his fragile state being what it had been, and even now still could be.

''Ja...are you.. are you sure? Jensen looked worried ''You don't have to do that right now just because today is the first day of your freedom''

''No Jen, I know I don't but I WANT to. Then I want to go shopping, and to a restaurant and a travel agents and do all the other crazy things you suggested''

Jensen's white teeth were flashing and his smile was so amazing Jared was sure  could kill a thousand men just by making their hearts stop. He reached out for Jensen's hand. Jensen returned the gesture and they both headed back into the house, immediately heading for the stairs. Pancakes long forgotten.

 

 

A/N I know this last chapter is a lot shorter than I intended, but there is just sooo much I can add to this fic that I fear we could be knocking on for a hundred chapters, so what I thought is if there is more interest and people would like I might do a few time stamps, maybe  to show some of Jared's recovery and him opening up to Jensen, some of the activities Jared does when he is first free... like visiting his parent's going away etc. I did also have an idea of doing a really early one from Bobby's point of view when he first takes Jensen in as an orphan so we see more of Jensen's background, but it's just an idea if people want more. I do feel like this could stand alone if not. I still have the epilogue to post but that will be quite short too, I will try get it up withing the next 24hr so this one is finally complete. Thank you sooooo much for allll the support from you guys, I managed over 200 kudos so thats like WOW! I've really enjoyed writing this :) Thanks again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

Jensen stared at the tall gorgeous man striding across the restaurant towards him. Black tight fitting shirt and trousers, chiseled jawline and long neck. The mans dimples showing shamlessly as a waitress apologized for nearly taking him out with her tray, even from across the room Jensen could here Jared's polite good natured texan drawl

''No problem ma'am''

Within second the man was sitting opposite Jensen, and He still made Jensen's breath hitch with anticipation. Only today he felt more nervous around his boyfriend than he thought he ever had before.

''Hey Jen, what's up? sorry I'm late the movement's meeting over ran and I was late anyway from college sooo...''

Jensen stopped the man from continuing, making it clear with a simple wave of his hand that these apologies and explanations of his whereabouts were completely unnecessary. Jared was studying to be a laywer, it was no bother, Jensen didn't need Jared to be earning at all, but as it happened Jared was keen to give something 'back' as he always insisted on putting it and took a few shifts at a local bar up town. The particular type of law that his lover had chosen was relatively new and it began to look at 'Rights' for 'Slaves' of course there weren't many yet, that were actually any good, but Jared said there were a few 'Loopholes' here and there and he had joined a local movement (there were movements beginning in most areas) which were very determined to push for further 'Rights' and 'Get out clauses' .

Jensen was so proud, His beautiful Boy had not only endured and survived the worst of most peoples deepest fears and nightmares, but he had come through the other end and was trying to turn it into something positive. He was trying to help people. Jensen had already said if he could use any of his money or influence to help at all then all Jared needed to do was ask. Jared had been grateful for the offer. 

''Shall I order some wine?'' Jared interrupted Jensen's thought's

''Umm... yeah I mean sure you can order what you want Jay but ...I ...uuhh kinda Ordered something already''

''You ordered for BOTH of us already?'' Jared looked kind of peed, Jensen should of known to phrase it better, he knew how Jared could still be about people making 'choices' for him

Jensen took a deep nervous breath, aware that he was blushing, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks

''Jared..there's something... I want to.. ask and I hope... I mean maybe I was being presumptuous ordering like that...I'll cancel it..it doesn't matter'' Jensen suddenly wanted to crawl up and die, this had gone so much better in his head. 

'No..uh it's fine, it's only wine man, are you ok? you look like you're sweating ... what did you want to ask any way... ooh what did you order?''

Jensen wasn't sure which of these questions he should answer first.

''I'm fine, I ordered.... look Jay I ordered champagne''

''Ooooohh'' Jared sounded raising his eyebrows, ok so he had guessed and he seemed excited so that was good wasn't it.... but then..

''So you got that Deal with those Spanish hotels! wow dude! do you that's awesome, you're going all international on me, now I get why you ordered the champs!''

''No!...I mean yeah the deal went through... so that's pretty great but that's not it... it's like this Jay....'' and now Jared was oddly silent, he looked a little confused. So Jensen decided to get this the hell over with then go lick his wounds, and hope Jared still wanted him after making an ass out of himself. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a box, pushing it towards Jared.

''I'd...I'd like us to get married Jared, I love you and there is no one else for me. I know that a hundred percent I will never find anyone like you and I would be honored if you would spend your life with me'' was he being too soppy?

''Wow... Jen.. I..I don't know what to say..'

''It doesn't matter if you don't want to it's fine, I'll take the ring back and I'll never mention it again, hell I'll even send the champagne back''

Jared laughed at that, opening the box to reveal a single silver band.

''Well look, I'm not going to lie Mr Ackles... it was VERY presumptuous of you to order that champagne, buuutt.......looks like were are going to be needing it so don't you dare send it back, there is no one in this world Jen that I would rather spend my life with, of course I will marry you''

Jensen thought that he had heard wrong at first, but when he saw Jared taking a glass of champers from the waitresses tray and pushing the ring on his finger, Jensen reached for the other glass... and the rest of the bottle. In fact he took the liberty of ordering a second one too. They could get a cab, this was quite honestly the best moment of his life. No one was driving tonight. Everything he had been through with Jared had just strengthened his love for the man. He knew that their future would probably hold many challenges but he was excited to embark further on that journey with such a wonderful 'Husband' beside him.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                        The End :)


End file.
